The Blakk Fairy
by Garth Rine
Summary: My name is Aron Blakk. All my life, I've dreamt of becoming a wizard. Now that I am one, I'm looking to join Fairy Tail, the greatest wizard guild in the world. But first thing's first, trying to figure out this stupid map! Rated T for language.
1. Macao Arc: Part 1

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Hargeon Town, X784 8:35 PM)**

Walking down a street of a town in Fiore was a seventeen year old boy. He had black hair with a silver stripe going down the left side, near white eyes, and light skin. He wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt, black sleeveless hoodie with a white stripe going down the front and back, blue jeans, and black sandals. He also wore two silver bracelets on his wrists. Yeah, that would be me. My name is Aron Blakk.

"I don't think this is Magnolia Town." I say as I look back at the piece of parchment in my hand. On it was a map of Fiore and the path I was supposed to take to get to Magnolia Town.

The only thing is, I wasn't in Magnolia Town. In fact, I'm not sure where I am right now.

"Gahhh! Why do I suck so much when it comes to reading maps?!" Never send me somewhere unless I have explicit directions to get me there. Otherwise, I'm just a mouse in a maze. A very _large_ maze.

"Maybe someone around here can give me directions."

I walked up to an old man with aging hair, a green pointed hat, and green robes. It looked like he was closing up his shop.

"Excuse me sir. I was hoping you could tell me where I am. You see, I'm kind of lost." I informed him.

"Ah! You must be a traveler." He said.

"Well, not really. You see, I'm actually looking for a guild. It's supposed to be in Magnolia Town, but I don't think _I'm_ in Magnolia Town."

"Well, of course you're not sonny. You're in Hargeon." So that's where I am.

I gave myself a facepalm in realization. Of course I'm in Hargeon. Where else would have so many docks? At least it's not too far from Magnolia Town.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, know how to get to Magnolia, would you?" I asked him.

"Just take the train."

I would if I could, but I have no money. Why do you think I'm looking for a guild?

*FWOOSH* What was that?

*CRASH*

I ran to where the noises came from. As soon as I reached the origin of the noises, I couldn't believe my eyes. An entire ship, on the beach, on its side. What the heck happened here?

My thoughts were diverted when a pink-haired guy stood on top of the ship and started speaking.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" He questioned. Wait, Fairy Tail? That's the guild that I've been trying to find. I looked in the direction the pink-haired guy was. What I saw made me doubt these guys were from Fairy Tail.

"So what's it to you? Go get 'im men." He demanded the other men around him.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." The pink-haired guy threw off his jacket. I really need to figure out his name.

"Watch out!" The voice came from a blond girl in a red dress.

Piecing everything together, I got a pretty good idea of what was going on. These guys must be slave traders of some sort and the pink-haired guy is the good guy. Awesome!

As two of the slave traders ran towards him, the pink-haired guy simply swatted them away.

"My name is Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before!" Finally, I know this guy's name. Now I can stop calling him nicknames.

...

...

Wait, Fairy Tail wizard?! No way!

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" He exclaimed.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Stop me? **Prominence Typhoon!** " And thus the battle begins.

The spell hit Natsu directly. I didn't know if the guy was still alive or not. I got my answer quicker than I thought.

"Yuck, this is so gross. Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Did he say _'tasted'_? How can you taste fire?

"Thanks for the grub poser." He said.

"What's going on here?" One of the henchmen asked.

"Who is this kid?" Another questioned.

How can someone just eat fire? Does fire magic not work on this guy or something?

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out." Is he going to fight back? With fire magic?

"Here goes. **Fire Dragon Roar!** "

The explosion was tremendous. I had to use my Metal Morphing magic to create a shield around myself. As soon as the explosion was over, I released the shield, forming it back into its bracelet. Looking around, I saw that the damage was immense. I've never seen magic so powerful before.

Then it clicked. This guy was using Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

"I hope you guys are paying attention!" Wait. Is he going to attack again? "This is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I come!"

" **Red Shower!** " The poser uses another spell to attack Natsu. But he fails to hit him as Natsu continues to run with fists engulfed in flames.

Natsu jumped up to where the imposter was in the sky and punched him back to the ground. Getting back up from the attack, the imposter shot out another attack of purple flames. This time, taking out a good portion of the town.

I quickly ran back to where the two were fighting. There was no way I was going to miss this. As I got to the area they were fighting, I saw Natsu gobble up more flames.

"Now that was a hefty meal. You're not doing too bad! But I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!" He's gonna do _what_ to him?!

"Get ready! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu launched himself towards the man.

With one final punch, Natsu sent the man flying through several buildings and eventually hitting a bell.

After all that, there was really only one thing to say, "Amazing."

One guy had so much power. Actually, looking back at the now demolished town, I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Seriously, he overdid it a bit.

*KLINK* *KLANK*

*KLINK* *KLANK*

I could hear the sound metal footsteps. Which meant the guards were here. This is not going to be good.

"Holy crap, we gotta get out of here." Natsu yelled as he ran towards me pulling the blond girl by the wrist.

"Quick! Get outta here. I'll try to stop them." As soon as they passed me, I formed my bracelets into a giant metal wall that reached from building to building.

"Who the heck are you?!" The girl questioned.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Actually, I'm the main OC character in this fanfic and I'm only here for the convenience of the story. Also, the writer is too self-conscious about screwing up an awesome anime. Thus, the crappy writing.

"Wait, where the heck are you taking me?!" She cried.

"Just come on. You said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't you?" He responded, "So let's go."

As soon as they were far enough away from the guards, I re-formed the wall into a giant pole and launched myself in their direction.

"WOOOHOOO!" I exclaimed as I went flying through the air.

* * *

Alright, first chapter is finished.

First off, I'd like to apologize for the chapter being short and if the writing sucks. I know that Fairy Tail is a popular anime and people can get really touchy about someone messing it up. So if I messed it up in any way, I apologize.

Also, Metal Morphing magic, also called Re-Form magic, is where a wizard is able to form and re-form a piece of metal, wood, plastic, etc. into any shape they desire. It is both a Holder and Molding magic. With this said, I suppose it's obvious that it is not part of the canon show.


	2. Macao Arc: Part 2

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Magnolia Town, X784 12:00 PM)**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Came the voice of Happy, the blue cat.

Finally, Fairy Tail. I've finally reached the greatest wizard guild in all of Fiore. The wizard guild that I'm going to join. My excitement was cut off however, when Natsu decided to kick down the door.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled out as he entered the guild hall.

"We're home!" Happy exclaimed.

The place was so alive. You could easily tell that everyone was having a good time.

"So, I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu. Had to go and start troub-" The guy with the buck teeth didn't get to finish as Natsu kicked him across the room. What the heck did he do that for?!

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt." Natsu said.

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here. I'm just passing along a rumor I heard!" I don't think that's a very good excuse.

"It was just a rumor?!" And another fight begins.

I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that Natsu gets in a lot of fights. And looking at everyone's reactions in the guild hall to the chaos going on, I'd say I'm right.

"Now, now Natsu. I think you need to calm dow-AHHHH!" And there goes the cat.

Soon enough, the entire guild was in on the fight. Yup, definitely alive.

"Oh wow. I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall." Lucy said in astonishment.

"And you're not in the least bit concerned about the fight going on?" I question her. Did everyone's sanity just go out the window?

"So Natsu finally made it back huh?!" A guy exclaimed. As I looked in his direction, I noticed he... had no clothes on. Yup, out the window.

"It's time we settled things once and for all."

"Gray, your clothes?" The voice came from a woman, drinking at the bar.

"I don't have time for that!" He said back.

"*SIGH* You see, I don't date the men here because they have no class." And she started downing an entire barrel of alcohol. Then I noticed Lucy freaking out.

"Oh! This gets your attention, but not the all out brawl? Good to know." I sarcastically said.

The brawl, of which, just continued. That's when someone came walking in our direction.

"It's only noon, and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies!" Hey, maybe this guy can stop the fight.

"I'm a real man. Want me to prove it to you?"

*POW*

Or not.

"They knocked him out that easily?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently so." I responded.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here huh?" A guy with bright orange hair behind us had said.

Then he got hit in the head with a bottle.

"Are you alright?" One of the women with him had asked out of worry.

"I'm gonna go fight, but only to protect you two." Right, sure you are.

"What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place." I figured that out the moment we got here.

"Hello. Are you two new here?" Lucy immediately started fawning when she saw who it was that spoke.

"That's Mirajane, in the flesh!"

The aforementioned woman merely giggled at the reaction.

Lucy remembered the fight going on, "Um, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?"

"Yeah, this is kinda getting out of hand." I agreed.

"It's always like this around here. I'd just leave them alone." She said dismissively, "Besides-"

*CRASH*

Mirajane was thrown across the room. And the two of us just stood there, dumbstruck.

"-it's kind of fun, don't you think."

"Ahh! Don't die Mirajane!" Lucy cried.

Lucy then got tackled by the guy with no clothes. Who now had... no underwear!

"Excuse me miss. Can I please borrow your underwear?" Did he really just ask her for her underwear?!

As she whacked him away, the guy with the bright orange hair picked Lucy up bridal style. Only to be punched away by the _'real man'_. Who then was kicked by Natsu.

"That's enough you guys. I suggest that you knock it off." The woman at the bar activated her magic with a card.

"Oh yeah, says who?" The stripper activated his own magic. Why do I have the feeling this is going to end badly?

The _'real man'_ used Take Over magic to turn his arm into stone. Soon enough, both the orange-haired guy and Natsu activated their own magic as well.

More fighting? What's with all the fighting?

*BOOM*

"Would you fools stop bickering like children?!" The voice of a giant boomed through the guild hall.

"He's huge!" Lucy said. Yeah, no kidding!

The entire guild hall just stopped and an awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still here master." Mirajane said in an all to calm voice.

...

...

Wait.

"Did you say master?!" Both me and Lucy questioned. This guy was their master? He's huge!

Natsu started laughing and insulting the other guild members. Which only got him squashed by the giant.

"Well, seems we've some new recruits." The giant proclaimed as he looked in our direction.

"Yes sir." Lucy cried.

"Uh, hehe. Actually, I was just leaving." I tried walking away until I saw the giant shrink.

And shrink.

And shrink.

And shrink.

Until he was a small man in orange and blue clothes, a white mustache, and aging hair.

"Nice to meet ya." The small man greeted us.

"He's tiny. This little guy's really in charge here?!" Lucy wondered.

"Of course he is. Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov." Mirajane answered.

Makarov then jumped off to the second floor, hitting the railing on his way up.

Standing up, he addressed the entire guild, "Ahem. You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods! Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

Everyone in the guild looked down.

"However, " He started again. He set the papers on fire, "I say to heck with the Magic Council."

He threw the flaming paper in the air, to which Natsu jumped up and gobbled it down.

"Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! 'Cuz that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

As the speech ended, everyone raised their fingers up high in celebration.

"Now that's a speech." I thought to myself.

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784 12:30 PM)**

After getting my Fairy Tail mark on my right wrist, Master Makarov wanted to speak with me privately. Apparently mentioning that my last name was Blakk raised a few eyebrows. We stopped when we reached the end of the bar.

"So, you Daglyn Blakk's son are you?" This is going to be bad.

"Master Makarov, I know how this may look, but I promise-" I tried to finish, but he cut me off.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes sir. I am Daglyn Blakk's son." I answered him.

"I see." He said simply.

"I know this looks bad, but I want nothing to do with him. In fact, as far as I'm concerned-" He cut me off again by raising his hand.

"That's enough. If what you say is true, and you want nothing to do with your old man, then we'll leave it at that. After all, the past is the past. And that's where it should be." I was confused as to why he wasn't going to treat me like a virus, but I was grateful nonetheless.

I thanked him and started walking away. That is, before he spoke up again.

"However, " I turned back around expecting the worst. What I saw instead, was him smiling, "You're welcome to invite your sister here whenever you like. I'm sure there are plenty of wizards here who would love to meet her."

I looked back in the direction I was walking to see a bunch of excited smiles coming my way.

Now, you may be wondering why Master Makarov was worried about me being Daglyn Blakk's son. Well, it has to do with the fact that Daglyn Blakk is a dark wizard. In the year X767, two months before I was born, he murdered thirty wizards. And ever since then, he's been killing more and more wizards. The Magic Council had him locked up in X775, be he escaped using the same magic I use. Now, you may be thinking, what's the big deal? All dark wizards do this. What makes him different? Well, to answer your question, what separates Daglyn Blakk from the other dark wizards is that he not only murdered countless wizards, but he also murdered his own parents and wife. Yeah, three years after I was born, Daglyn came back to my mother, only to murder her. My older sister, Kyra Blakk, and my older brother, Leon Blakk, took me away to somewhere safe. I don't remember where but we stayed there for a few years until we had to move. And this cycle kept on repeating until I was twelve years old, when Leon left. Kyra had left us when I was eight. Ever since I turned twelve and Leon left me, I've been working odd jobs for random people. But now I'm in Fairy Tail, and everything's going to change for me.

And about why everyone was excited about having the chance to meet my sister, Kyra. Ever since she left in X775, Kyra has been training on her own with magic, getting stronger and more powerful. She uses a type of Lost Magic called Essence. In fact, she's gotten so strong, that even the Magic Council believes she'd be easily classified as an S-Class wizard. That is, if she ever decides to join a guild. Also, she's so popular in the wizard community, that Sorcerer Weekly has gotten a few pictures of her. Though, very few. Leon, on the other hand, decided to join a dark guild and follow in our father's footsteps. To be honest, that's all I know from him. We haven't contacted each other in years. Kyra, however, sends me a letter every week, telling me about her travels, her accomplishments, and of course, hoping I'm doing well. I sure do miss them.

My thoughts were diverted when a little boy spoke up to Makarov.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" He asked.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Was Makarov's answer.

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days. And he's been gone for over a week now!" He exclaimed. Poor kid.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mount Hakobe." The master said.

"That's right, and it's not that far from here. So why won't somebody go look for him?!" The boy questioned the old man.

"Listen kid, your old man's a wizard. And like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!" Wow, talk about harsh.

The boy simply punched the guy square in the nose.

"I hate you all!" The boy cried as he ran out of the guild.

"That's gotta be tough." You have no idea Lucy.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mirajane tried to explain before Natsu punched a hole in the request board and started walking out of the guild.

"This doesn't look good master. You know how he can be. I bet he's going up to Mount Hakabe to save Macao." The guy with skulls wrapped around his neck and waist said.

"When is that kid ever going to grow up?" The buck-tooth guy from earlier asked.

"Who knows? Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride." The skull guy responded.

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be." Makarov said simply.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy wondered.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common. I think he sees himself in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss." Mirajane responded in sadness.

"There's nothing _'fair'_ about it." Was the only thing I said before I walked out of the guild as well.

* * *

 **(Mount Hakobe X784 2:45 PM)**

"Why'd you two come with us?" Natsu asked. It looked like he was about to lose his lunch, breakfast, and last night's dinner.

"I thought maybe I could help." Was her answer. I however, decided not to answer the question, "Wow, you really do have serious case of motion sickness, don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything." She quickly replied.

"Smooth Lucy." I whispered to her.

"Oh, shut up." She said back.

A long moment of quiet washed over the wagon, with Lucy looking down in sadness and Natsu wishing he wasn't in the wagon. I was left with my own thoughts, about when I'll be able to see my siblings again, what would have happened if our mother wasn't killed, among other things.

Soon the wagon stopped.

"I guess we're there." Lucy said.

"Alright! We've stopped moving!" Natsu jumped up in excitement with fire coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. But this is as far as I can get you." The driver said.

Opening the back of the wagon, we saw that we were in the middle of a snow storm.

"Where the heck are we Natsu?! It's a frozen wasteland." Lucy cried.

"I can barely see a thing in this storm!" I exclaim.

* * *

 **(Mount Hakobe X784 3:10)**

"Why is it so cold? I know we're on a mountain, but it's summer right now. There shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" Lucy said.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Natsu remarked. Yeah, I guess I'm lucky I'm wearing a hoodie.

"Oh, please, you're not dressed for it. Now hand over that blanket!" Well, she's determined.

"She just keeps on talking huh?" Natsu asked.

"Aye." Was the only response from Happy.

"Oh I know." Then she got an idea. An awful idea. Lucy got a wonderful, awful idea. **(AN: I apologize for the previous line. But it had to be done. XD)** She pulled out a silver key. I only just recently learned that she was a Celestial Wizard. I also learned that I can't re-form a Celestial Wizard's silver keys, despite them being silver.

" **Open, gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!** " A giant grandfather clock just fell out of the sky.

"A clock. Woah." Natsu said astonished.

"That is so cool." Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed.

That's when I saw her trying to speak in the clock, but I couldn't hear her.

"Wait, I can't hear you." Natsu informed her.

"I don't think any of us are supposed to hear her." I said.

"She says _'I'm staying in here and I'm not_ coming out' _._ " The clock said. Wait, the clock talks? Okay, weird factor just went up.

"Then why'd you tag along?" Natsu and I questioned her.

" _'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?'_ She inquires." The clock informed us. This is going to get confusing.

"You should have asked that before you came with us." Natsu said simply.

"He went to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Lucy immediately adopted a look of worry.

" _'I want to go back to the guild_.' She proclaims." The clock said.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Do I even need to say that he said that? I'm confused.

Anyways, we continued our trek to find Macao.

* * *

"Macao! Where are you?!" Natsu yelled out into the endless void that was Mount Hakobe.

"Uh, Natsu? I don't thin that's going to work." I told him.

That's when something came crashing down on us. Standing back up, I saw it looked like a giant monkey.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy cried.

"Wait, that's a Vulcan?!" That thing's creepy.

The Vulcan then ran off in the direction we had just come from. Natsu tried calling to it but the Vulcan just continued.

"Me like human woman." The monkey... talked?

"So it can talk huh?" Natsu asked.

"Apparently so." I said simply.

" _'Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me!'_ She yells furiously." The clock informed us.

"Yeah, even if you tell us that, it doesn't sound very convincing." And so we chase after the Vulcan.

* * *

 **(Mount Hakobe X784 3:50)**

It had taken us a while but we were finally able to find the cave that the Vulcan had taken Lucy. I was going to come up with a plan, but Natsu thought it was better to charge right in.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Always." Happy answered simply.

"*SIGH* Come on. Let's go stop him before he does something stupid." I said.

"Aye." The blue cat replied.

We then heard a voice screaming from above us.

"-EEEEY!" And now he's below us.

"So much for stopping him." I facepalmed.

Happy used his magic to sprout wings from his back and race down the mountainside to save Natsu. As he came back up, I had only one question.

"You were outsmarted, by a monkey?"

"Hey, I thought he was going to lead me to Macao, okay?!" He complained.

"Sure. Hey Happy?" I directed towards the now flying cat.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You think you can carry one more?" I asked.

"Aye, sir." And so I grabbed onto Natsu's feet as we flew back up to the Vulcan's cave.

As we neared the cave, we heard several crashes. When we reached the cave, Natsu kicked what looked like... a giant cow?

"Hey. So how come there are more monsters now than when I left?" Natsu questioned.

"He's a friend dummy! One of my spirits!" Lucy yelled furiously.

"That guy?" Natsu asked, looking at the monkey.

"Not him! The bull!" Lucy corrected him.

"In other words, he still did something stupid." I said to myself.

"Wait a minute. How were you able to survive out there?" Simple, Happy.

"Hmm? Heh, Happy came to save me. Thanks little buddy." Natsu thanked the blue cat.

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy's okay?" Bad choice of words Lucy.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation. He's my friend. I mean duh." Natsu sounded disgusted.

"You're right. It was totally wrong of me to compare the two." Lucy apologized.

"Uh guys? Don't you think we should pay attention to the monkey in the room?" I asked them.

At that moment, the Vulcan tried attacking us, saying something about _'His woman'_. Natsu stopped the attack though, with only his arm.

"You listen up. I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend." The monkey kicked Natsu away from him.

Blocking the attack, Natsu continued his speech, "Whether it's Gramps and Mira, or even those annoying jerks, Gray and Elfman."

The Vulcan came charging at Natsu.

"Happy and Lucy too. And even Aron. They're all my friends! Which is why, " Natsu activated one of his spells, punching the monkey, "I'm not leaving without Macao!"

As the Vulcan crashed through the ceiling, a bunch of icicles came down. Clapping his hands, the giant white monkey sent the icicles in Natsu's direction.

"Your ice attack has no effect on fire!" Natsu exclaimed.

When the dust cleared, we saw that the Vulcan now had the bull's axe.

"That's not good." Natsu said stating the obvious.

"He got Taurus's axe!" So that's the bull's name. Good to know.

The Vulcan tried to slice Natsu in half with the axe but failed as Natsu dodged every attack. That's when Natsu slipped. Yes, he slipped. As the monkey started to swing the axe down on Natsu, I ran towards the monkey.

*KLING*

The axe came in contact with my silver bracelets.

"Fine. You want to fight with weapons? You got it!" I activated one of my spells.

" **Metal Morph: Goliath's Hammer!** "

As my signature white spell ring appeared, the metal of my bracelets started to re-form. Into a giant hammer, around three times my size.

*CRASH*

The monkey went flying into a wall as I swung my hammer at him. Standing back up, the monkey charged straight at me.

"Ha. Too easy." I grinned to myself as I activated another spell.

" **Metal Morph: Great Wall!** " My hammer then re-formed into the giant wall I had used when I saved Natsu and Lucy from the guards.

The monkey ran straight into the metal wall with so much force, I could see the imprint of his face on the other side. Walking to the other side of the wall, I saw the Vulcan was twitching, and then fell to the floor.

"Ouch." I said simply as I re-formed the wall into my bracelets.

"We beat him!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where Natsu's friend is?" She asked. Wait, what?

"Uh, hehe. Oops?" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Well, I don't think he's gonna do much talking." Lucy said.

The Vulcan then started glowing. And then it exploded. We all had to cover our eyes from the explosion.

"What in the heck was that?" Natsu wondered. He immediately got his answer when he saw what was in the place of the giant ape.

"Macao?!"

"Are you telling me that big, perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time?!" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy said.

"Apparently so." I agreed.

"What do you mean _'taken over'_?" Lucy asked.

"It must have used a possession spell on him. You see, Vulcan's survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers!" He explained.

* * *

 **(Mount Hakobe X784 4:20 PM)**

"It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him though." Either that, or the marks are from us fighting him. Man, that'd be hard to think about.

"Macao! Don't you die on me. Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu tried to wake him up.

"Natsu." The man spoke.

"You're okay!" Natsu exclaimed. I breathed a sigh of relief, the guy's still alive after that beating he took.

"I'm so pathetic. I defeated nineteen of those brutes." He said.

Wait... nineteen! And he's saying he's _'pathetic'_?! I'd be lucky if I was able to take down _five_ Vulcans. Heck, you even cracked my bracelets. That's gonna take a while to fix. Looking down at my bracelets, there was a small crack on each of them.

"But the twentieth. That's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself, embarrassed to go home and face Romeo." He said pitifully.

"Don't be like that. Come on man, you beat nineteen monsters." Natsu tried cheering him up.

"Nastu's right. You shouldn't put yourself down over one mishap. I was always told that if you get knocked down, just stand back up and fight harder. You shouldn't give up. Especially when you have someone loyal to you, like your son." I told him.

The man merely smiled.

"Sounds good." He said as he grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Good. Now let's go home. Your little boy's been waiting for you." Natsu said.

I then noticed a scary look on Lucy's face, as if she was going to hurt someone.

* * *

 **(Magnolia Town, X784 7:35 PM)**

We had finally reached Magnolia with Macao hanging on both Natsu and I. And to say that Romeo was happy when he saw his dad again would be an understatement. In fact, it was more than happy, it was... it was, I don't even think there's a word for how happy he was.

"Dad!" Romeo tackled his father, "You came back. I'm so sorry dad."

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao apologized.

"I can handle it, because I'm a wizard's son!" The boy said.

"Next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say," We didn't stick around to hear the rest. After all, this was a family thing. We didn't need to get involved anymore.

As we were walking down the street, we heard the kid yelling at us, "Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!"

"No prob kiddo." Natsu replied back.

"Lucy! Aron! thanks for helping 'em bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo thanked us.

Lucy turned and waved at Romeo while I gave him a thumbs up.

You know what, family's great to have around. No matter the circumstances, they'll always be there for you. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Once I get home, I'll write to my siblings, tell them all about Fairy Tail, and about how much I miss them. Leon too, even if he won't write back. Because he's family, and that's what family does.

* * *

Second chapter is finished. Wow, an actual episode-length chapter.

First off, allow me to explain Essence Magic. As said in the chapter, Essence Magic is a Lost Magic. The user of this magic takes the rawest and purest form of magic and utilizes it in any way they wish. This may include growing plants to excessive sizes, stopping other wizards' magic at the drop of a hat, or even bringing inanimate objects to life. However, because it is so powerful, it takes a heavy toll on the user. Even S-Class wizards have complications using this magic.

Also, yay for spell names! In fact, here's a list of the spells Aron has already used.

 **Goliath's Hammer:** The metal the wizard is using re-forms into a giant hammer approximately three times their own size. It is really heavy and really powerful.

 **Great Wall:** The user's metal re-forms into a large wall. Good for keeping enemies at bay. As long as they can't fly, or dig, or bust their way through solid metal.

 **Monkey's Staff:** A small reference to Sun Wukong, A.K.A. the Monkey King, a Chinese deity. The metal becomes a sturdy yet flexible staff, of which the user is able to change the length/height when needed. Can also be used as a weapon.

 **Silver Shield:** The user re-form's their metal into a large shield. The user is also able to extend this shield all the way around their body.

And, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Derpulies, FrozenWulf13, PsychoEmperor, courtsons, drakord, kaizero6, and Energy Dragon Slayer._


	3. Daybreak Arc: Part 1

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784 9:45 AM)**

"Ah, darn! Did somebody already take that book-stealing gig? That one paid two-hundred thousand." Levy said.

"Sorry." Mirajane apologized, "I guess Natsu and Lucy got to it first."

I was currently sitting at one of the tables, having an arm wrestling contest with Elfman. Why? He wouldn't stop talking about _'real men'_. The deal was this: If I won, he would have to stop saying _'real men'_. But if he won, he gets to call me _'Little Brother'_. Like I don't have enough older siblings already.

We were also using our magic. He used his Take Over magic to cover his arm in rocks like he did when I first arrived at Fairy Tail. And I used another one of my Metal Morphing spells, Golem's Gauntlet. We were currently at a stand still.

"You can't beat me, I'm a real man!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a joke. But you're going down!" There was no way I was going to lose this.

That's when I heard the Master speak to Levy, "Don't despair, it's probably for the best Levy. It's changed."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"I was just contacted by the client, concerning that job." He said.

"Oh, did they cancel it?" Mirajane wondered.

"No, quite the opposite. In fact, the reward has been increased. It's now two-million." He answered.

...

...

Wait, what?!

*POOF* **(AN: I don't know what other sound effect to use.)**

My Golem's Gauntlet disappeared and Elfman used my arm to crush the table.

"I... I lost." I said.

Elfman gave a hearty laugh, "I'm a real man! Isn't that right _Little Brother_?"

He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me in for a one-armed hug.

Two-million jewel? Why would someone pay so much for a lousy book? Perhaps I should go with Natsu and Lucy. Make sure they're not getting in over their heads.

I then remembered I was being crushed by Elfman's oversized arm.

"Yeah, you're a real man." I grumbled, "Look I gotta go, so do you think you can let me go?"

As he let me go, I headed over to the Master, "Master, do you know where Natsu and Lucy went for this job?"

"Hmm, I believe they went off to Shirotsume for the job. Why do you ask?" Makarov questioned.

"No reason, just curious." I answered him as I walked out off the guild hall.

* * *

 **(Shirotsume Town, X784 11:30 AM)**

It had taken me two hours, but I was finally able to find Natsu and Lucy in Shirotsume Town. Natsu wouldn't stop complaining about their ride.

"That's the last time I'm riding in one of those."

"You say that every time." Happy said matter-of-factly.

"Man, I'm starving." He groaned.

"Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked. Good question.

"Oh, yeah. That's a great idea. Why don't you just eat Plue or your cow while we're at it?" Why would she eat her Celestial Spirit? And who's Plue?

"Why would I do something like that?"

"It's kind of the same thing." He responded.

"So let me get this straight. You can eat fire, but just not your own? That's kind of lame." Actually, it makes sense when you think about it.

We then passed by a restaurant to both Natsu and Happy's relief.

"Woah, let's stop and get a bite." Natsu said.

"Nah, I'm alright. But you three enjoy." Lucy walked off to who-knows-where.

"What is it with her? We should be eating together, as a team." Natsu wondered.

"Oh well. Happy said dismissively. And so we headed into the restaurant.

As we sat down at a table, Natsu turned towards me.

"Hey, Aron?"

"Yeah? What is it Natsu?" I responded.

"Why'd you come with us anyway?" He asked his question.

"I have my reasons." I answered simply.

"And those reasons being?" He was cut off as large portions of meat, fish, and other foodstuffs were set in front of us.

"Nice! Now this is food!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well?" He asked looking at me.

"*SIGH* I wanted to make sure you guys weren't getting in over your heads on this job." I answered him.

"Really? Wow, that's awfully nice of you." Happy noted.

"Yeah, but we can easily handle a job like this. Isn't that right Happy?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Aye!" The cat agreed.

They then went back to eating their food. And to say that the amount of food they could eat was astonishing would be an understatement. Seriously, do their stomachs ever stop?

"Be sure that you save all the fat stuff for Lucy." Natsu said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, from the looks of her, that's what she likes the most." Why do I get the feeling, that cat's going to regret those words someday?

"Hold it right there cat. What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Lucy questioned, coming up behind us.

When I turned around, I saw that Lucy was wearing... a maid's uniform?!

"Come on, don't be shy boys. I know I look super cute in this uniform." She said.

All the food that was in Natsu and Happy's mouths instantly fell out.

"Have you had enough food master?" Lucy said in a shy-voiced manner, "Or should I bring you some more? Your wish is my command."

Why is she wearing a maid's uniform?

"What do we do? We were joking about the costume, but she took it seriously." Wait, so this is your guys' doing?

"I guess we're just going to have to go along with it. Don't say anything, okay?" Natsu said.

"I can hear you." Lucy reminded them.

* * *

 **(Shirotsume Town, X784 12:10)**

"My name's Kaby Melon. Pleased to meet you." The man in front of us introduced himself.

"He said _'melon'_." Happy started to drool.

"Oh, man! You have a tasty name." And now the fire-eater's drooling.

"Quit being rude guys." Lucy tried to warn them.

I don't think that's going to work Lucy. These two look like they only ever think with their stomachs.

The client merely laughed, "Don't worry. I get that a lot."

"Well first thing's first, allow me to tell you about the job. It's pretty straight-forward really. Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me."

That's the job? Why would one person be so worried over a stupid book?

"No prob." Natsu said, "I'll burn the whole place down if you want."

"I'm not going to jail for arson because of the two of you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"May I ask why sir?" I think you just did.

"For two-hundred thousand jewel, who the heck cares?" Natsu asked rather selfishly.

"Wait, you guys don't know?" I question them.

"Know what?" Lucy asked back.

"The reward has been raised to two-million." Mr. Melon answered her question.

All three of them adopted looks of pure shock.

"Two-million?!" They said in unison.

"I'm sorry. I thought were aware the amount had changed." He apologized.

"Two-million split three ways. Wow, I stink at math, but that's a lot!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait I've got it!" Happy interjected, "I get one million, you get one million, and Lucy gets all the rest."

It's actually six hundred, sixty-six thousand, six hundred and sixty-six. Wow. That's a lot of sixes.

"That sure sounds fair to me." Is that smoke coming off their heads?

"But that leaves me with nothing?!" Lucy cried.

"Why'd you raise the reward?"

The man clenched his fists as he answered, "Well, because it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed, no matter the cost."

"Gee, eerie much?" I ask myself.

Natsu's head then caught on fire. Let's just hope one of these days, he doesn't get heartburn.

"Oh, yeah! I am fired up now! Let's do this!" Natsu exclaimed as he dragged Lucy by the arm. I was being carried along by Happy.

First Elfman humiliates me by giving me a nickname. Now I have to be carried around by the cat? When will this end?

* * *

 **(Duke Everlue's Residence, X784 2:25)**

"Excuse me?! I heard you had an opening for a maid position?! Hello?" Lucy cried out to the owner of the mansion.

Me, Natsu, and Happy, on the other hand were hiding behind a tree.

"Don't screw up okay?" Natsu whispered.

"Break a leg." Happy cheered.

"How are that supposed to help her?" I question them.

*CRASH*

*BOOM*

I couldn't believe my eyes. A giant maid just shot out of the ground.

"So you're a maid?" The giant questioned. She sounds a lot more like guy though.

"Yeah?" That sounded more like a question than an answer.

"I assume you're here 'cuz you saw the ad that the master placed in the paper?" She-he-it asked.

*CRASH*

Another person shot out of the ground.

"Did I hear someone say _'master'_?" The short man asked.

How the heck did he hear anything through the ground?!

"Let's see here."

"Well I sure hope you like what you see." Lucy tried to coax the guy.

"Hmm, I'll pass. Now scram ugly." The man said harshly.

Ouch.

"You heard the man. Get going ugly." The oversized maid repeated.

Double ouch.

"Sorry, but a man of my standing has certain standards he has to uphold." *CRASH* Seriously?! More people shooting out from the ground?! "That's why I only hire the fairest of the fair."

Fairest of the fair?! Is he blind?!

The women then started thanking their master.

"Oh, you're the best master."

"I've never met such a kind hearted man."

"I think you're the sweetest guy alive."

"Why don't you run along home, ugly?"

Triple ouch. She is not coming back from that one.

Lucy ran over to us in tears.

"Just couldn't do it huh?" Natsu questioned.

"I tried! But that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!" Lucy cried. She's got a point there.

"Okay. I guess we'll have to resort to old plan T." Natsu proclaimed.

"Yeah, that big, fat jerk's gonna pay for this!" Lucy exclaimed outraged, "Wait a sec, what's plan T?"

"And what happened to plans B through S?" I asked.

"Take them by storm!" The blue cat exclaimed ignoring my question.

"That's not a plan!" It really isn't.

* * *

 **(Duke Everlue's Residence, X784 2:45)**

"Whoopsy daisy." Happy dropped Lucy off at the top of the mansion.

"Thanks a lot Happy." Lucy thanked the cat.

We were currently on the roof of Everlue's mansion trying to sneak in.

"Geez, " Natsu groaned, "This isn't really _'taking them by storm'_ you know. I think we should've just busted right in through the front door."

"What did I tell you before? I'm not going to jail 'cuz of you." Lucy said.

"And did you see the size of that maid? I don't know about you, but I don't wanna mess with her." I pitched in my two cents.

"Maybe so, but I thought you were out to get revenge on this guy." Natsu wondered.

"Oh, I'll get my revenge. Not only am I gonna burn his book, but I'm gonna use his toothbrush to clean the toilet." Creepy factor goes up ten points.

"That is totally gross." Natsu said.

"Totally." Me and Happy agreed.

* * *

Natsu was finally able to burn through the glass door.

"Whoa, is this some kind of weird storeroom?" Lucy wondered.

"I think so." I responded to her.

That's when Happy jumped in front of us with a skull on his head. Lucy nearly collapsed in fear. Me? I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Check me out!" Happy directed towards Natsu.

"You're looking fierce Happy."

We looked all over the house for the book we were supposed to burn. Me and Lucy even found the guy's bathroom. To which Lucy just looked on in disappointment.

"Looks like that revenge plan's gonna need a little revising. Heck, his toothbrush is probably gold too." Lucy merely facepalmed.

We ended up sneaking around one of the staircases.

"Are we gonna have to search every room in this whole stinking place?" Natsu asked.

"Well yeah." Lucy said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is." Natsi suggested.

What is with him and committing crimes?!

"Kind of the whole idea here is not to be seen you dummy. You gotta be stealthy, like a ninja." That's when two light bulbs went off in Natsu and Happy's head. Two very bad light bulbs.

*CRASH*

How is this house still standing?!

"Intruder alert Virgo!" The four maids told the larger one. Oh this should be fun.

"Let's crush 'em girls." The one named Virgo ordered.

*POW*

"Ninja power!" Natsu yelled as he punched the four maids.

The larger maid then jumped into the air.

"Flying Virgo attack!" And belly flopped on Natsu.

"That's gotta hurt." I thought to myself.

The large maid then started rising as Natsu punched her into the air and activated his magic.

He made some sort of ninja noise as he kicked Virgo into the golden statue in the middle of the room.

"We mustn't let ourselves be discovered. We are ninja." Can I smash my head into a brick wall now?

"Ninjas are supposed to be quiet guys." Lucy said.

"I blame you." I directed towards Lucy.

* * *

 **(Duke Everlue's Library, X784 3:20)**

"Whoa, there are many books in this library." The young grasshopper must learn not to state what is most obvious.

"Aye. There are indeed." Happy agreed.

"Who ever thought that Everlue was a major bookworm." Lucy sounded astonished.

"Definitely not me." I said.

Natsu spun around in excitement, "Let's start looking!"

Lucy climbed the ladder to the higher books while the three of us took the lower books.

"Ugh, how are we ever gonna find one stupid book in this place?" Lucy wondered.

"Ooh, this one has lots of pictures!" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled out a random book.

"Look, it's a book on fish." Happy pulled out another book.

"Check out this one! It's sparkly!" Natsu pulled out yet another book. This time, a bright yellow one with big green letters.

...

...

I'm an idiot.

"Hey, would you get serious and start looking for the book we _need_?" Lucy questioned/demanded them.

"Lucy?" I directed to her.

"What?!"

I merely pointed to the book in Natsu's hand. And then it hit her like a brick.

"It's Daybreak!" She exclaimed, "We found it."

"Natsu found it!" Happy said.

"I did?"Natsu asked.

"Two-million jewel here we come." Lucy proclaimed in excitement.

"Let's spark it up!" Natsu ignited his hand on fire.

Lucy snatched the book away from Natsu.

"Hold on a second. I didn't realize this was written by Kemu Zaleon." Who is Kemu Zaleon?

"Zale-what?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"Zaleon was a great wizard and an amazing novelist. I'm such a big fan. I was totally positive that I've read every single sentence he'd ever written. But this must be an unpublished novel!" Fangirl alert, fangirl alert! Lock your windows and doors! Hide your women and children! This is not a drill!

"Yeah? Who cares? It all burns the same to me." Natsu said, igniting his finger again.

"Don't you dare touch it. This is a great work of literature. You better stay away from it pyro!" Lucy clung to the book like it was her lifeblood.

"But what about our mission?" Happy asked rather creepily.

"Just forget about the stupid mission!"

Happy and Natsu started walking towards Lucy, intent on getting the book from her. Lucy just backed up away from them crying.

"Come on you guys, let's just say we burned it. I'll keep it a secret I swear." Lucy pleaded.

"I'm not a liar." Natsu said.

"Aron, help me, please." She asked me.

"Sorry Lucy. It's not my mission. I didn't accept the job, remember?" I reminded her, "I don't get to decide whether to burn the book or not. You're on your own."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Ugh, not him again.

*CRASH*

How many times is this guy gonna break through his own floor?!

"So you thieves are looking to pilfer Daybreak from me are you?" The man questioned.

"See slowpoke? This is all your fault." Natsu blamed Lucy.

"Um, sorry about that." She apologized.

"Don't you think it'd been way easier just to come in through the door?" Happy asked. Thank you! Finally someone understands me!

"I knew all you lowlife wizard types were coming around here to take something of mine, I never would have guessed it was that stupid book." He said.

"Stupid?" Natsu wondered.

"Lowlife?!" This guy is seriously annoying.

"This works out great. If it's so stupid, I guess it's fine if I keep it?" Lucy asked Everlue.

That actually does make sense. Why would you keep something you think is stupid?

"It's mine! You can't have it! Get your grubby hands off!" Wow. This guy is the greediest person alive.

"Would you hand over that book and let me get this over with?" Natsu started to sound impatient.

"No way. I'm not giving it to you." She cried.

"Lucy, this is our job!"

"Just hand him the stupid book already!" I demanded her. This whole mission is getting annoying.

Lucy then decided to sit down. Wait, what?!

"Well, at least let me read it first."

"Read it now?!" All of us asked dumbstruck. Even Everlue.

"I've had enough. How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions. Now, come forth Vanish Brothers!" One of the bookshelves opened up revealing secret hallway.

"You called upon us sir?" The bald one asked.

"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about a bunch of runts." The big one insulted us.

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves. It's a mercenary guild." Happy pointed out.

"So you got bodyguards do you?" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Boyoyoyo! The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. Say your prayers thieves." Everlue said.

"Hey, try and hold him off for a while. I'm not sure but I think this book holds some kind of secret." Lucy ran out of the room.

"Right." Natsu said.

Everlue then started going through his floor again.

"I'm going after the girl. Make sure pink-hair and skunk-stripe don't leave here in one piece." The short man demanded of the mercenaries.

"Happy, go on and help Lucy." Natsu told the cat.

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" Happy wondered.

"No. Thanks, but I'll be just fine." Natsu replied.

He then turned to me, about to speak.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not leaving. In fact, I'm looking to serve some revenge for their insult earlier." I cut him off.

"Heh, wouldn't dream of it."

"Whoa, you sure talk big for such little guys." The big one said.

"Perhaps _we_ should put them in their place." The bald one suggested, "So you're a fire wizard."

What? How the heck did they know that?

"Yeah. But how'd you know that?" Natsu asked as if reading my thoughts.

"We saw the fire around your legs when you were fighting Virgo." The Big guy answered.

"So it's obvious that you're an ability-type fire wizard." The bald one continued, "The real mystery however, is you."

He directed that last part towards me. So they don't know what type of wizard I am eh? At least I got the element of surprise.

"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire! You get burned!" Natsu ignited his fists with fire and attempted to punch the two mercenaries.

But instead of hitting the mercenaries, he hit... a giant pan?

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but fighting fire wizard is something we do well." the bald one kicked Natsu, "Very well."

The big guy then jumped into the air and tried to crush us with his foot. Me and Natsu jumped out of the way of the attack. The bald one then hit Natsu through the wall of the library back into the room with the golden statue.

"Fairy Tail may be a big time guild and all, but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us." This guy is getting on my last nerve.

"So we're pathetic wizards are we?" The two men turned around to face me, "This coming from the idiots who forgot I was here too!"

I charged at them ready to punch their faces in. I guess I got too furious because I didn't see the bald guy swing his giant fry pan at me.

*THWACK*

*CRASH*

I hit the statue and fell to the floor. Getting back up, I wiped my mouth to relieve the pain from their hit.

"Ha, if that's your best, then you're dead wrong." Natsu said.

"Whoa-ho, this kid really thinks he can beat us?" The big one asked.

"Hey, I'm here too you know!" I remind them.

"Do you happen to know what a wizards greatest weakness is?" The bald one questioned.

"Gah! You're talking about motion sickness?!" I don't think that's what he meant Natsu.

"Is he making fun of us?!" Actually, no, he's not big guy. You're doing that on your own.

The bald one got ready to jump, "Their weakness is, their bodies!"

Natsu jumped out of the way of the guy's attack, leaving the statue's tongue to receive the blow.

"Since wizards have to focus so intensely on honing their mental abilities, "

"They neglect to train their bodies. Which leaves them physically weak." The big guy finished. I had to jump out of the way of his punch.

"On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities." The bald guy said.

"So we have more power and speed than you." The big guy finished. Are they just going to keep taking turns speaking? Because if they are, this is going to get repetitive.

"I guess that means you guys don't have much going on upstairs, do you?" I mocked them.

"They are making fun of us!" The big guy concluded.

"Oh, I am so scared. Now stop your blabbing and let's dance!" Natsu exclaimed, egging them on.

"Hey bro? Combo attack?" _'Combo attack'_?

The bald one pointed his pan at us while the big guy stood atop it.

"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!"

"Bring it on!" Natsu said.

"We got this." I thought to myself.

The bald one threw the big guy into the air and charged towards Natsu.

"Look towards Heaven, and strike from the Earth." He knocked Natsu across the room.

"Look towards Earth, and we strike down from Heaven!" The big guy crushed Natsu.

"Natsu!" I yelled. Wait, why does it feel like I'm being forgotten? Again?!

"You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers. The Heaven and Earth Annihilation Technique." The bald one said.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I exclaim.

"Don't hold your breath kid. It's a force that very few are able to survive." He said.

"Oh yeah? Well _'survive'_ this!" I charged at both of them.

" **Metal Morph: Golem's Gauntlet!** "

I re-formed my silver bracelets into two giant-sized gauntlets on my fists.

"Wha-?! He's a Metal Morphing wizard?!" The big guy cried.

*POW*

*CRASH*

The big one crashed into the far wall, leaving a good sized hole.

"That's right! And there's more where that came from." I get ready to activate another spell.

Until I saw a red glow coming from behind me. Looking back, I saw Natsu using his fire magic on that bald guy. Huh, guess he's one of the few.

" **Flame Cooking!** " He said as his frying pan started to absorb Natsu's fire, "You see, my frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength. Right back at you!"

He swung his frying pan, throwing the fire back at Natsu. Natsu simply stood there.

"Crap!" I have to go help him.

I was stopped however, when the big one came charging back at me. I had to dodge fast.

"Ugh, do you ever stay down?"

He charged again, ready to strike. I quickly jumped out of the way and ran back at him.

" **Metal Morph: Goliath's Hammer!** "

My gauntlet re-formed into its hammer form.

Hitting him with the hammer, I was able to make an even bigger hole in the wall.

"Yeah, he's not coming from that." I said. It was true, the guy was twitching and had drool coming out of his mouth.

I then turned around only to see Natsu use one of his spells.

...

...

In my direction?! Crud!

I quickly put up my Silver Shield before the flames could touch me. When the fire was gone, I looked out from my shield. What I saw was nothing more than a burnt to the crisp mansion.

"Uh oh. Did I overdue it again?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, yes you did." I answered simply.

* * *

Third chapter complete. This was a weird episode to watch. No matter how many times I watch it, it's still weird.

First off, Aron's got a new nickname. This should be fun.

Also, another spell.

 **Golem's Gauntlet:** The user re-forms their metal into one or two large gauntlets. These are good for either offense or defense.

And, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _wizzy5682, DDayman112, LittleMissMavis, and The. Snow. Wolf. 14 (_ **It wouldn't let me type your name without the spaces. Sorry.)**


	4. Daybreak Arc: Part 2

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Duke Everlue's Residence, X784 4:00 PM)**

We had just finished taking down the Vanish Brothers. One of which had smoke coming out of his mouth. The other was twitching and drooling.

"That'll teach you." Natsu said, "Now then, I guess we better go and find Lucy. These merchant fairies are toast."

"And pancakes." I added looking back at the big guy stuck to the wall.

And so, we went off to look for Lucy and Happy.

The search was excessively long and difficult, which we should have expected considering how long it took us to find the stupid book we were supposed to burn. But Lucy being Lucy, wanted to read the book, in turn getting us caught by Everlue, and now we have to search the entire mansion _again_. We checked the storage room, several bedrooms and kitchens, and the study. Natsu even thought it would be a good idea to check the bathrooms.

"Why would she be in a bathroom right now?" I paused, realizing what I said, "Don't answer that."

We checked the bathrooms. She wasn't there, but it turns out Everlue's toothbrush _is_ golden. Huh, guess I was right.

*BOOM*

We heard something coming from the main room. Rushing to see what it was, we saw the giant maid standing up. And Natsu did something I really didn't expect. He jumped on her. And as soon as he jumped on her, they... disappeared?

I simply stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

"Uhh... " Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I didn't have much time to process what happened because only about a minute after Natsu vanished, the whole mansion started to tremble.

"Oh, now you decide to come crashing down!" I yell as I run out off the mansion.

* * *

 **(Duke Everlue's Residence, X784 4:10 PM)**

"I like your style. Out with a bang! You are definitely going to fit in at Fairy Tail." Natsu complimented Lucy.

We stood there just outside of the mansion that was currently collapsing on itself.

"But aren't we supposed to _not_ destroy stuff?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I'm with the cat on this one." I agreed.

Lucy could only look on in fear, "I hope I don't get blamed for this."

In the middle of the falling mansion, we could barely make out Everlue and Virgo. Who, apparently was a Celestial Spirit. Creepy.

"Come on, let's take this book back to Mr. Melon." Lucy said.

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to burn it." Natsu pondered. Yeah, so did I.

Lucy didn't say anything else. She merely walked away, back to Kaby Melon's house.

* * *

 **(Shirotsume Town, X784 4:30 PM)**

"When I read Daybreak, I couldn't believe it was written by Kemu Zaleon. There's no way he would've done something that bad." If it was so bad, why'd you continue reading it?

"Yeah, so?" Natsu questioned.

"So, that's how I knew there must be a spell on it."

Lucy handed to book over to Melon. Sitting down, he looked at it quizzically.

"But I requested this book be destroyed. Why are you handing it to me completely unscathed?" He wondered.

"If you really want to burn it, then I'd rather you do it yourself." Lucy said.

"I most certainly will burn this trash. I never wanted to see it again." Melon said in frustration.

"I completely understand why you feel the way you do about this book Kaby. You want to protect your father's legacy, because your actually Zaleon's son aren't you?" Wait, what?

Me, Natsu, and Happy showed equal expressions of surprise on our faces. He's Zaleon's son? Well that explains why he wanted the book burned.

"Yes, that's true." The man admitted.

Lucy then asked something I didn't think she would ever ask.

"Have you read it yourself?"

"No, I-I could never bring myself to do it. My father told me it was garbage." Wait, so he was going to burn it without reading it first? That makes no sense.

I think Natsu was thinking the same thing, because eh immediately walked up to Kaby, pulling him up by his collar.

"Without even bothering to see what's inside? It's the last book that your dad wrote right? Some of us have killed for that kind of memory!" I looked down at the floor, memories of my father flooding my mind. Not all of us unfortunately Natsu.

My attention was brought back to Melon as he began to speak.

"Please? That book caused my family great heartache and shame. It was thirty-one years ago. My father came home one day after being gone for three years. I asked where he'd been. His only answer, _'somewhere he'll never return'_. Declaring that he'll never write again, he cut his hand off."

I think it's safe to say that the four of us were shocked, scared, and creeped out all at the same time.

"I visited him in the hospital, reminding him about my warning." He continued, "Not to work for Duke Everlue. He said it was because it was good money. I was outraged. How could he smile about leaving his family to write a novel he despised? As our conversation continued, I became blind wit anger and disgust. I left him there in the hospital. Not long after that, my father passed away. However, the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on. But as the years passed by me, that anger slowly turned into remorse. And now, it's too late for me to ask for his forgiveness. So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that has caused him so much unhappiness. This is the only way, the only way I can preserve his legacy."

He lit a match, ready to burn the book, "I'm sure that this is what he'd want."

"No, you're wrong." Lucy said, stopping him from burning the book, "Kaby look!"

A bright light appeared around the book as it floated in mid-air.

"A spell has been cast on this book." Didn't we already establish this earlier?

"It's the work of the wizard, Kemu Zaleon. Or should I say Zekua Melon?"

Wait, you mean Kemu Zaleon is this guy's father?

At that moment, letters in the title of the book rearranged themselves to read...

"Dear Kaby." Melon said, repeating the title.

"That's right. This book is his letter to you. Disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words, so no one else can read it." Lucy explained. Yeah, I don't think a decoder ring's gonna help with this one.

All of the letters in the book then started pouring out of the book and rearranging themselves.

"Wow." Natsu stood there astonished.

"Pretty." Happy added.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed." Lucy began, "He stopped because he had finished his masterpiece. A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son. And when you read it the way he intended, it's easily his best work ever."

The letters stopped moving, and the book stopped floating.

Lucy continued, "And now that the spell's been broken, you can read it for yourself."

Kaby Melon sat down on his knees, picked up the book, and started thanking his father.

"Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward." Natsu said scratching his head.

"Huh?"

"We were supposed to destroy it. We didn't finish the job. Natsu elaborated.

"Even so, let me do something." The man offered.

"Yeah, it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we got it back for him.

"Lucy, don't be so greedy. You're totally ruining what was a touching moment." Happy said.

"Yeah, and after you started it too. Talk about selfish." I pitched in.

"I need the cash! And don't call me selfish!" She yelled.

Natsu continued walking towards the door, "Thanks for offering, but we don't want it."

"Um, yes we do. I need to pay rent!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I think it's time we all go home. That means you too Mr. Melon, go back home." Natsu finished, turning his head towards the man.

* * *

 **(Shirotsume Path?, X748 9:20 PM)**

We began our trek back to Magnolia. Only this time, we _walked_ back.

"Unbelievable. Who in their right minds would ever turn down two million jewel?" Lucy complained... again.

"If we had taken the money, it wouldn't have looked good. You gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation." Natsu answered simply.

"But we made him happy right? We got the job done and now we're walking home? And then to find out that they're not even wealthy. They were just renting that house so everybody would think they were rich." She continued complaining.

"It's not like it matters. We would have taken the job either way."

"I don't know about you." Happy said.

"Of course I would have!" Lucy tried to defend herself.

We had to set up camp for the night as it was getting dark. Natsu and Happy caught some fish and lizards to eat.

"By the way, the house. How'd you know that it wasn't really theirs?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I've been wondering the same thing." I said.

"Hm? Oh, that was easy. 'Cuz they smelled like some other house. Seemed pretty obvious." He answered.

He smelled them? He _smelled_ them? Creep factor up ten points.

"Sure, to you two animals maybe. Not me. I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book."

"You were lost in the clouds from reading a _'bad book'_? That _totally_ makes sense." I remark.

"I've got you figured out. All those papers I found on the desk at your place? You're writing a novel, aren't you?" She's writing a novel?

"Oh, so that's why she's such a bookworm." Happy concluded.

"Promise you won't tell anybody about that okay?" Lucy asked in embarrassment.

"Why not?" The cat wondered.

"'Cuz I'm a horrible writer. If anybody read my stuff, I'd die of embarrassment." She responded.

"Uh, you do realize I'm here too right?" I asked the girl.

"Aaah!" She screamed. She then started shaking me back and forth, "You have to promise too. No one can know!"

"Okay, okay! I promise!" She let go of me, "I don't get why you're so worried though. You can't be that bad."

At least not as bad as the guy writing this fanfic.

"Hey, don't worry. Nobody's gonna read it." Natsu tried to console her. Yeah, I don't think that worked.

"Yeah, that doesn't really make me feel any better." Lucy responded.

* * *

 **(Path, X784 9:50 AM)**

" _'I don't know about this guys. Are you sure we're going the right way?'_ She asks." Horologium, the clock said for Lucy. Hey, the annoyingly confusing clock-man is back. Let's all jump in joy of his return. That's sarcasm if you didn't already know.

"Happy says this is the way home, so this is the way we're going, is what I answer." I'm starting to think I should just leave these parts blank. Natsu's pretty much doing my job for me.

"Have some faith. I'm a cat. I have a great sense of smell. My nose will lead us home." Happy responded.

" _'It's dogs that have great noses. And what does smell have to do with direction?'_ She asks quite haughtily." Again, I'm confused. Who's speaking right now? Lucy or the walking piece of wood?

"She just had to choose the clock to carry her around, didn't she? Why not the crab-man instead?" I whispered to Natsu. To which he merely nodded in response.

"Why don't you do your own walking for a while?" Natsu asked.

" _'Because I'm tired.'_ She groans exhaustedly." And I'm tired of hearing you talk.

We all sensed someone in the bushes and stopped walking. Natsu was the first to respond as he jumped into the bush.

" _'Do you always have to fight?'_ She inquires worriedly." I'm not even gonna say it. You all know it's the clock-man speaking for Lucy.

"So now you're a coat rack?" I question the clock-butler. He was currently holding both Happy and Natsu's luggage.

The fight behind the bush continued on. Soon enough Natsu and the person he was fighting jumped out of the bushes. Wait... was that Gray? And where the heck were his clothes?! Again!

"It's Gray!" Happy exclaimed.

" _'What is he doing in his underwear?'_ The lady questions." The clock spoke for Lucy.

"Trying to find a bathroom." Gray answered. Bathroom? You were trying to find a bathroom, in the middle of the forest? Can I have that brick wall back now?

"Why would you strip down before you found one? And who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" Natsu questioned.

"I wanted some privacy. I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." Gray retorted. Still doesn't justify the looking for a bathroom bit. Which I am still trying to wrap my head around.

"They're so childish." What'd you expect?

"She says to the cat." Yeah, that would be the feline.

"Okay, one: She wasn't talking to you. And two: We don't need another narrator, thank you very much!" I yelled at him. And where the heck did the clock guy go?

* * *

 **(Somewhere on the path, X784 10:10 AM)**

After the fight ended and Natsu and Gray calmed down, we all stopped to take a break. Happy was fishing.

"So you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time." Gray informed us.

"See? I told you so." The blue cat said.

"Yeah, well if your nose is so great, then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us, smart guy?" She has a good point.

"There are some things you don't _want_ to smell." Happy answered simply.

"What'd you say?" Gray was now mad.

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell you later." Natsu, one of these days, what you say is going to get you beaten up.

Gray stood up, "Fine, I will. And unless you want trouble, you should too."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"'Cuz Erza's due back anytime now." Was his only answer.

Natsu and Happy had looks of fear on their faces.

"The Erza? Whoa!" No, the other one.

"Yeah, she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail." Happy said with a mouth full of fish.

"I can't wait to meet her. But you know, I've never even seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly or anything. What's she like?" Lucy wondered. You seriously can't tell from the looks of dread coming from these two?

"Scary." The three of them said in unison.

"Wild animal." Gray said.

"A vile beast." Natsu added.

"More like a full on monster!" And Happy concluded.

"She's not that big you guys." But you're the one who said it!

"Well, she's big enough for me." Natsu responded.

"One thing we can all agree on is she is definitely that scary. Well, maybe a little scarier." Thanks for the input Gray. The new members aren't gonna freak at all. More sarcasm.

"Yeah, she's about this scary." Natsu said. Where'd the picture come from?

"What? I guarantee you, Erza can take down at least three mountains with a single kick." Again, the new members are gonna freak Gray.

"You don't need to exaggerate like that Gray. It's more like two." Does no one see the looks of fear on _our_ faces now?

"You know guys, even if she's able to kick down a single mountain, that's still scary." I simply nodded.

"Like I said, we should get back." Gray repeated.

"Crap, let's get moving." Yeah, let's.

*BOOM*

"GAAH!" The ground underneath us exploded, leaving us covered in sand.

"What now?" Gray questioned irritably.

"Happy!" Natsu cried.

"Where is he?" Lucy asked.

The four of us looked around the area for Happy. It didn't take long though, as we found him nearly being roasted alive by some odd-looking people. Was that a chicken?

"Hold it right there!" The fire-breather exclaimed.

"Happy!" Lucy cried out.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast buddy. Sorry, but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner." Natsu said.

"You're all wizards, aren't you? What guild are you with?" They're trying to eat Happy. I don't think they're gonna tell you what guild they're from.

"I'm not telling. Get him!" The short green one replied. See? Told you.

The other wizards charged at us.

"Gray, let's do it." Ooh, yay, another fight.

"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do." Gray accepted.

Natsu and Gray easily dodged the cat-nappers' attacks.

" **Sand Bomb Go!** " The sand in front of Natsu exploded into a large ball in the air, sucking him in.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled worriedly.

"He's fine! Go and help Happy!" He told Lucy.

"Right!" Lucy ran off to help Happy.

"You!" He turned to me.

"Me?" I asked sounding like an idiot.

"Who are you again?" He asked.

"Seriously?! I'm Aron! I joined Fairy Tail just a few days ago! I was sitting with you when you told us about Erza!" Did this guy seriously forget me already?

"So you're _not_ with them?" You have got to be kidding me!

"No I'm not with them!" He just jumped away to continue fighting.

I was left there, forgotten. Why am I constantly being forgotten? I'm the main OC character for pete's sake!

Gray just kept on knocking out the other enemies. First the twins. I think they were twins, they looked alike. Then the giant chicken. And finally, the... fortune teller? By the time he was done, he had stripped yet again.

"Even in the middle of a fight?" I couldn't help but facepalm.

*CRASH*

On the other side of the battle field, Natsu had released himself from the floating sand ball.

"You jerk. Now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all 'cuz of you." He tried spitting the sand out of his mouth.

"Here goes, **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** "

*BOOM*

* * *

After tying the wizards up, Natsu and Gray went back to bickering. It was pretty painful to watch.

"Don't you think you might've gone overboard Natsu?" Gray questioned.

"So what if I did? I got the job done right?" Natsu asked back.

"Grow up already. You're an embarrassment to the guild." That's pretty harsh.

Not wanting to watch anymore, I headed to where Lucy was talking with the wizards who tried to eat Happy. I heard him say something about _'lullaby'_ I think it was.

"What's lullaby?" I wondered.

That's when something hit us, knocking us across the field. Standing back up, we saw some sort of shadow pull the wizards, and the tree they were tied to, into the ground.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Who was that?" Natsu wondered.

"Well, whoever it was, they're fast. I can't even sense their presence anymore." Gray answered.

"What? You gotta be kidding me." I exclaimed.

"But what could this mean?" You're asking us?

"Lullaby?" Lucy thought to herself.

What the heck was lullaby? And why did it sound so familiar?

* * *

Fourth chapter complete and the Daybreak Arc is too.

Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _G MONEY ROLLING_


	5. Lullaby Arc: Part 1

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail Guild Hall, X784 9:40 AM)**

"I already told you Natsu, I'm not going to fight you!" I yelled at the fire breather yet again. He had been bothering me about fighting him ever since we got back from the book mission. And might I say, it was getting on my nerves.

"Come on, just one fight. And then I won't ask again, I promise." He begged.

"Ugh." I simply rubbed my eyes in irritation and looked away.

And to be honest, I really wish I hadn't. What I saw was Mirajane using her magic to turn herself into someone else. Creepy.

"*SIGH* I guess we should probably try to find another job then." Natsu said with his head on the table.

"Aye! We're running out of food money." Happy pitched in.

"If we'd taken that two million jewel reward, we'd be sitting pretty." Lucy reminded us.

I didn't hear the rest of what she said, because I headed over to the Request Board to search for a job. What? I need money too you know.

"You looking for a job too?" I turned around to see that it was Lucy who asked the question.

"Yeah, I need the money." I answered her.

"Well then, let's see what jobs there are."

We began reading off the jobs on the board.

"Finding a magic bracelet." Lucy said.

"Breaking a spell on a cursed cane." I read.

"Reading someone's love horoscope." I merely raised my eyebrow at that one. What's with people and destiny? Makes no sense to me.

"Hunting a volcano demon! Yikes!" I exclaimed.

"Jeez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied." You're telling me.

Mirajane then walked up to us, "Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on. The Master's away at conference, so I'm covering for him."

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked.

"One for guild masters, " Okay, Mirajane? You're sweet and all, but you just told us that Makarov went to a conference. It's kind of obvious that it's a conference for guild masters, "Every once in a while, they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but not."

Mirajane turned to a large guy in a white shirt and purple and yellow hat.

"Excuse me Reedus, can I borrow a light pen?" Mirajane asked.

After being handed the light pen, Mirajane then started writing in the air.

"The Council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world." She continued, "It's only one step below the government. It has ten members, and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the Council. Then there's the different guild master leagues, which are local groups who work together. Then the individual masters, it's their job to pass on the decrees of the Council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say their the glue that holds all of us together, which is a pretty stressful job."

"Wow, I never realized that all the different magical guilds were interconnected like that." Lucy said.

"My head hurts. This is almost as bad as trying to figure out a map." I held onto my head in pain.

"It's important that we cooperate with one another, otherwise the system would fall apart." Mira finished.

"And then the guys in black would show up." I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hahahaha! That was almost _too_ easy." Natsu laughed. Darn you Natsu.

"You trying to scare me to death?" Lucy questioned Natsu.

"I think he is." I responded.

"But seriously, the guys Natsu's talking about exist." Wait, what? "They're the dark guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime."

My eyes widened in realization. How could I be so stupid? This is the one thing I _should_ know, having two family members involving themselves in such things.

"Oh!" Mirajane turned to me, "Sorry Aron."

"*SIGH* It's alright."

"Would you just go and pick us a job already?" Natsu pushed.

"You have got to be kidding me. What makes you think I'd want to do that?" Lucy questioned him.

"Well, we are a team now, aren't we?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, and we picked the job last time. It's your turn to pick. So get to it." Happy pitched in. Wait, where the heck did you come from?

"Just forget it cat. As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded. And besides, you guys didn't actually want me, you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde." She reminded them.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you 'cus you're so nice."

"Oh yeah? Then why not have Aron choose the next job?" Lucy pointed at me.

"Woah, hey! I'm not actually part of this team, remember? I only joined you guys to keep an eye on you." I told them.

"Actually, me and Happy have been thinking." Okay one: It's _'Happy and I'_ and two: Why do I have a bad feeling? "And we think you'd be a perfect addition to our team!"

He gave me a thumbs up. Really?

"Hey Lucy? Aron?" Gray spoke from his table, "I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your clothes Gray." Cana reminded him. Seriously? He's trying to give us advice... in his underwear?

"Jerk." Oh, come on Natsu! Can you not go one day without fighting with Gray?!

"Did you just call me a jerk dragon boy?" Gray questioned.

"And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" Apparently not.

"You mouth-breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"You're a spineless wimp!"

I couldn't help but facepalm.

"Looks like they're at it again." Gee, you think?

"Why don't you join the team of love with me Lucy? Later tonight, just the two of us?" The orange-hair tried to coax Lucy. What was his name again? Loke I think.

"You're just stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you. Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty." I want a brick. I want a brick now. Don't know whether I'm gonna be hitting him with it or myself, but I want a brick.

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy questioned.

"You saw him with two the day we came here and you're really asking that?" I whispered to her.

That's when Loke caught sight of Lucy's keys.

"You're not a Celestial Wizard, are you?!" He nearly screamed.

"Yup, she's got cows and crabs and stuff." Happy answered for her.

"Cruel fate, why must you toy with me so?!" He cried dramatically as he ran out of the guild, "I sorry, but you and I can't be together my dear!"

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy wondered.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Rumor has it, he dated one and it didn't end up very well." Mirajane informed us.

"Well I'm not surprised, he-Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed.

Luckily Mirajane and I were out of harms way when Natsu came crashing on top of Lucy. Why does she always seem to get the short end of the stick whenever someone in the guild is fighting?

"That looked painful." Mira said with an all-too-calm voice and face to go with it.

"Really, does nothing phase you?" I asked her. No answer.

"Would the two of you knock it off already?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu started it, I'm just following through." Gray said.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana, once again, reminded him. What the heck, does this guy have a stripping fetish or something?

"You were the one who was provoking me. You dirty slimeball." Natsu insulted.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire-clown?"

"You pervy flasher!"

"Pink-haired punk!"

"Lame insults guys." Lucy said, watching them. They just continued insulting each other.

"They start to run out." Happy narrated.

Everyone in the guild hall merely laughed at their quarrel. Everyone except Cana, who was drinking from a barrel. Okay, seriously, how is she not drunk by now? Or dead for that matter?

*SLAM*

"I've got bad news!" Loke yelled as he slammed open the guild hall door.

The entire guild hall went silent in confusion. Loke? Bad news to you would be that you didn't get the girl. Really not sure what to expect here.

"It's Erza. She's on her way here." He finished.

And cue the panic.

"Wow. Just mention her and the whole place freaks out." Lucy noticed.

"Yeah, you'd think by their reactions, that the world was about to end." I commented.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail. Which is more than a bit intimidating." _'More than a bit'_? The entire place just went into chaos, and you call that _'more than a bit intimidating'_?

Just then the entire guild hall could here her walking.

"That's gotta be her."

"Those sound like her footsteps."

"Even the air has gotten completely still."

The entire guild just stood and waited for the woman to come walking through the doors.

"Geez, from these reactions, you'd think she was some kind of demon or something. I'm so scared." Lucy began to panic.

"Okay, seriously! Where is that picture coming from?" I questioned.

As the woman named Erza walked in through the doors, she carried above her head, some sort of giant... horn? Okay, now I'm starting to see why these people are so afraid of her.

*CRASH*

She set down the giant horn.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" She asked.

"Wow, she is pretty." Lucy said.

"Welcome back Erza." Mira greeted the woman, "The Master's at a conference right now."

"I see." Erza responded.

One of the other guild members spoke to the red-headed wizard.

"So, um, what's that humungous thing you've got there?" He asked.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated." The horn of a monster?! "The locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?"

The two men immediately put their hands up in defeat.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mount Hakobe." How the heck can you speak while drinking?! That's practically impossible.

"You think so? Aw man, I'm a goner." Macao said worriedly.

"She's not anything like I imagined." Lucy thought out loud.

Erza turned to face the other guild members.

"Now listen up! While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do."

She turned to where Cana was drinking.

"Cana?!" The woman in question nearly spit out here entire drink, "You need to start controlling your drinking."

"Vijeeter! Please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the Request Board. Just pick a job! Macao!"

Oh boy, this can't be good for him.

"*SIGH*" Wait, seriously? Nothing?

"Please just say something." Macao begged.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You've cause so much trouble, I've almost given up." Oh, so Macao has a reputation. Well, I guess that's not saying much considering the guild I'm in.

"She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over." Lucy whispered.

"That's Erza for you." That's scary.

"Even if she is kinda bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here."

"Hey, that hurts you know." I defended.

"I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her." We'll probably learn soon.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked, turning to them.

"Oh, hey there Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said, sweating and panicking.

"Aye!" Natsu... agreed?

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy wondered.

"Hey, as long as he doesn't start narrating, it's fine with me." I said.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well." Sheesh, she's almost as scary as my sister.

"However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again." Super strong, boss-like attitude, can scare anyone they wanted, and can make rivals hold hands and hug. Okay, she's _exactly_ as scary as my sister.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Gray admitted.

"Aye." Natsu talked like Happy again.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Meanwhile, Mira was over at the bar writing with the light pen Reedus gave her.

"He's scared. A few years ago, he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad." One word: Ouch.

"That was a stupid thing to do."

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed.

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked. So she decided to beat him up to." Why am I not surprised?

"And let's not forget, she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it there." Again, why am I not surprised.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her." Lucy pitched in.

"Natsu? Gray? I need you to do me a favor." The two of them immediately let go of each other's hand and stood up.

"While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the Mater before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of upmost urgency." She continued, "The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

Every guild member was shocked.

"Did that just happen?"

"Did Erza ask the for help?"

"That's definitely a first."

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." She informed them.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming. This could be, the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen." Mira thought out loud.

* * *

 **(Magnolia Station, X784 9:20 AM)**

"Aghhhh! I hate this. Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along." Gray spat back.

"Fine, then why don't you just take care of it yourself? I don't want to go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless."

And once again, they just continued arguing.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them." Lucy said.

"I second that motion." I agreed.

"What made you decide to come with us?" The blue cat asked.

"Mira asked me to tag along." She answered.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

'"Those two are gonna beat each others throats when Erza's not looking, so I want you to be there to stop them okay?"

"Who, me?"

 _*FLASHBACK END*_

"You aren't doing a very good job." Happy said.

"They're hopeless." Was the only thing Lucy responded with.

Happy turned to me, "And why are you with us?"

"Simple, Lucy dragged me along." I answered the cat.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Erza finally arrived.

"No, not really." Lucy answered right before she saw the ungodly sight before her.

"All those belong to you?!" Lucy questioned.

"What the heck do you plan to do with all that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It's time to go good buddy!" Gray exclaimed.

"Aye! Haha!" Natsu agreed.

"Listen, one Happy's enough!" Lucy said.

"I'm started to agree with you." I told her.

"Good, I really love to see the two of you getting along." She's kidding right?

Erza then turned to us, "And what were your names? I believe I saw you two at the guild yesterday."

Lucy answered first.

"My name is Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I can learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you."

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza. Wait, you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger." Lucy looked shocked at this.

"It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure." Lucy said as she freaked out.

Erza then looked at me, "And you are?"

"My name is Aron Blakk. I just recently joined Fairy Tail too." I answered her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook my hand.

That's weird. Usually people freak out when they hear my last name is Blakk. Why didn't she?

"Hey Erza? I'll come with you, but only under one condition." Natsu said, getting the attention of the armor-clad wizard.

"Shut up." Gray whispered to him.

"Oh? Well then let's hear it."

"Okay. I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Is he insane?

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?" Gray questioned the fire-breather.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different, 'cuz I'm gonna beat you." Yeah, he's insane.

"Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge." Erza agreed.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fired up!" Flame erupted form his mouth as he yelled.

* * *

 **(Magnolia Train, X784 9:40 AM)**

During the train ride, Lucy sat next to Erza, I sat next to Natsu, Gray sat next to me, and Happy sat on my head. Natsu was currently playing victim to his motion sickness. And right after he got all ecstatic about being able to fight Erza when we get back.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute, you're picking a fight, the next you're like this." Gray said annoyed.

"It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Erza told Natsu. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

After Natsu and Lucy swapped seats, Erza placed one of her arms over Natsu's shoulder.

"Now just relax." She said as she punched him. She punched him! "There, that should make the ride a little easier on him."

A little easier? I think you broke a few of his ribs. How is that _'easier'_?

"Erza? I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, I agree. I personally would like to know what it is I'm supposed to do before I do it." I pitched in.

"Of course. I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby." She answered.

"Lullaby?" Me, Happy, and Gray asked.

"Wait, that thing from before?" Lucy asked.

* * *

"I see. So you've run into the Eisenwald guild before." Erza summed up everything we just told her.

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald. But they did mention Lullaby." Gray corrected.

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming?"

"So this thing is so bad, it even scares dark wizards?" Gray asked.

"That can't be good." I said.

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must've been from Eisenwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out." Well, yeah. Who would?

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy wondered.

"Let me start from the beginning." Erza began, "Just the other day, I was heading home after completing a job."

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _I stopped by a pub in Onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards._

 _"Come on! Hurry it up bartender!" A man said._

 _"Hey, relax a little." Another tried to calm him._

 _"And how am I supposed to do that? We finally mange to figure out where Lullaby's hidden, but we can't do anything, because of some seal?" The first man complained._

 _"Keep it down man." A third warned him._

 _"Don't sweat it you guys. Let me handle this one. You just head back to the guild, alright?"_

 _"You sure Kage?" The third man asked._

 _"You gonna be okay on your own?" The fourth man wondered._

 _"You don't have to worry about me. Just tell Erigor that I'll be coming back with Lullaby in three days." He reassured them._

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

"Lullaby? That's like a song you sing kids to sleep." Lucy said.

"Yes. And the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic." Erza responded.

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes. I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, which is why he's earned the name, Erigor the Reaper." Yikes! Creep factor way up.

"He kills for money?" Lucy sounded shocked.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remain active to this day." She finished.

"Sounds like a pretty dangerous guild." I thought to myself.

"Okay, I should be heading home now." Lucy cried.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden."

"It's sweat!"

Erza slammed Natsu's head, "How could I have been so careless. If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could've pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

So she has a hard time recognizing names? Well that explains why she didn't freak when It old her my last name was Blakk.

"So, if I got this right, Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them? Because after what you overheard, you're sure that it's gonna be something bad?" Gray asked.

"That's correct. And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself." Yeah, that would be suicide, "That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help."

"We're storming the Eisenwald guild."

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray said.

"I second that motion." I agreed.

"Aye!" Happy stood up.

"I shouldn't have come along." Lucy cried again.

"Eww! Now you're super slimy!" The cat complained.

"I told you, it's sweat!"

"I don't care what it is. It's making puddles, and I'm the one sitting next to you." I told her.

* * *

 **(Magnolia Train, X784 10:20 AM)**

We took a brief break from our conversation to buy some food. As we began eating, Lucy decided to ask Erza a question.

"If you don't mind, what kind of magic do you practice Erza?"

"That's a good question." She said simply

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed, a lot." Okay one: The fact that you said that with a straight face is probably scarier than the fact you said it at all. And two: That's not a magic! Anyone can do that!

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty." Lucy whimpered.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Oh yeah, we haven't seen Gray's magic yet.

"Oh, like this?" He put his right hand into a fist and placed it in his other hand in front of him.

What happened next was actually really cool. As his spell circle appeared, steam began to shoot from his hands. When he uncovered his left hand, what was left was an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail guild's symbol.

Gray floated the sculpture over to Lucy, "I use ice magic."

"Oh now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along. He's fire and you're ice, talk about not mixing very well." That's actually an interesting way of looking at it.

"I never thought about that." Erza said.

"No, I just hate his guts."

* * *

 **(Onibas Station, X784 10:40 AM)**

We finally reached the Onibas Train Station.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray wondered.

"I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out." Erza answered.

"Probably the best place to start looking for them anyway." I said.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home." Lucy thought out loud.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Happy asked.

We immediately stopped. Turning around, we saw that the train was leaving.

"Uh, oh. There he goes." Happy said nonchalantly as he waved.

We all just stood there staring at the train in shock.

"I was so busy talking, I forgot about him. I am such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault, I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance." She demanded.

"That's a little much." Lucy said.

"Agreed." I agreed.

Erza immediately ran past us, trying to get to the emergency lever, stopping the train.

*SCREEE*

"What do you think you're doing lady? You can't pull the emergency lever without permission." One of the employees tried to inform her.

"It's for our comrade. Please understand."

"Are you kidding me?" Actually, at this point, I don't think she kids at all.

"Now, I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel." Erza requested.

"Do I look like a bellhop?" Kind of, yeah.

"I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards in the Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane." Lucy noticed.

" _'Starting to'_?" I questioned the blonde.

"Well not all of us." Gray defended.

"Oh yeah?! Where are your clothes?!"

*BOOM*

* * *

Somehow, Erza had gotten ahold of magic mobile and we were currently on our way to the once again speeding train. With me and Gray hanging off the top of it. As we approached the train, we saw Natsu jump out of one of the windows.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

*THUMP* *CRASH*

"Natsu, re you alright?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Aye." Was the only thing that he could say. Mainly because he, Gray, and I were all laying on the ground, nearly unconscious.

After getting back up off the ground, collecting our bearings, and dusting off our clothes, Gray and Natsu began fighting again.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray exclaimed.

"Shut up you icy freak! How come you guys left me n the train?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize Natsu." She grabbed his head and placed against her chest. Though it seemed more like crushing his skull. Ouch.

"It's okay. Well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train." You're probably gonns have to define weirdo for us, seeing as how our little group is full of them.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald." Natsu informed us.

*SLAP*

"You fool!" Gray and Lucy had looks of shock on their faces while I just kept on getting reminded how alike Erza and my sister are. Which is to say that I really wanted to hide in a dark hole somewhere.

"That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission. Why did you let him get away?!" She questioned the fire-breather.

"What the? This is the first I heard about it."

"I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people talk to you." She demanded.

I just stood there facepalming at the sight before me.

"She already forgot that she knocked him out didn't she? This woman is unbelievable." You think?

"That's Erza for you." Happy pitched in.

Erza got back on the magic mobile and put on the bracelet.

"So he was on the same train that we were on? Let's find him." She declared.

"But what was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild. But he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull. Except it had three eyes." Natsu responded.

A flute that looks like a three eyed skull. Why does that sound so familiar?

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy."

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked the blonde.

"It's just, I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic."

Of course! How could I be so stupid?!

...

...

Great, now I sound like Erza.

"What?" Erza wondered.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray wondered.

"I've only ever read about them in books before but, there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy informed.

"That's right. There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on." Erza said.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse."

"Way worse." I added in.

My comment got me confused looks all around.

* * *

 **(Onibas, X784 11:30 AM)**

*SCREEE* *CRASH*

"Hey slow down Erza! You're using up too much of your power driving this thing!" Gray tried to warn the armor-clad woman.

"I have no choice but to press onward! We're running out of time. If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me, lives will be lost." Erza exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the back seat, Natsu was playing victim to his motion sickness again, Lucy was leaning forward in anticipation, Happy was clinging onto my head, and I was mentally beating myself up for forgetting something like this.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _It was the year X775, one week before my sister was to leave us. We were living in a rackety old house that seemed to have been abandoned. Kyra was outside the house keeping a lookout. Leon was in his room, studying. And I was trying to see what it was that he was studying._

 _"Aww, come on Leon. Pleeeaaase tell me?" I begged him. What? I was a kid at the time, I was curious. What'd you expect?_

 _"No way Aro. You know what Kyra would say if she saw me showing you this stuff." That just made my interest grow. If it was something that Kyra didn't want me knowing about, then it had to be good. Right?_

 _"Come on, please? I promise I won't tell her. I'll even do your chores for the entire week. Pleeeaaase?" I continued begging._

 _He began to adopt a look of annoyance. And soon enough, he gave in._

 _"*SIGH* Fine. But don't tell Kyra." Leon said defeated._

 _He grabbed the book he was reading and showed a part of it that he seemed to be having trouble with._

 _"I found this book, along with the rest, in Dad's old room. They seem to have information on black magic. I've been able to understand most of what's in them, but I've been having a hard time with this part."_

 _"Really? What's it say?" I wondered._

 _" The best I can tell is that it has something to do with some sort of lullaby that sends people into an eternal sleep." He answered._

 _"I like sleep." I said cheerfully._

 _He placed his hand on my head, chuckling, "Of course you do."_

 _Then he just stared at me for a moment, his face changing from joyful to downright serious._

 _"Leon?" I asked._

 _"You look so much like him, you know? Dad?" I just stared back. I look like Dad?_

 _That was when the door to Leon's room opened up._

 _"Alright Leon, your turn to keep look-" Kyra took one look at us, "-out."_

 _And became furious._

 _"Aron, out." She said._

 _"But-" I tried._

 _"Out, now!" I didn't want o upset her anymore, so I left the room._

 _As she closed the door behind me, I stopped, turned back, and placed my ear to the door._

 _"Hey, look, I'm sorry okay?!" Leon apologized._

 _"Sorry isn't good enough, I told you I didn't want him anywhere near that stuff! We were supposed to leave all remaining reminders of our father back home! I showed leniency with letting you keep those books. The least you could do is keep them away from Aron."_

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

One week later, Kyra left us to practice her magic more freely. Four years later, Leon left. He had found out what the lullaby was and left in search of it. Had I known how bad Lullaby was, I would've tried to stop him.

I just hope we don't cross paths. And if we do, I pray that it doesn't come down to a fight.

* * *

The fifth chapter and first part of the Lullaby Arc complete. Things are getting intense.

Alright, first off, I apologize for having this chapter published so late. My computer ended up having a lot of problems with it and even after sending it to the "computer fixers" (not sure what the proper term is) thrice, it still had problems. I decided to send my computer to a different "computer fixer" place, and voila, it's fixed. I even still have all my files. Yay. XD

Also, no, that is not a typo. Aro is the nickname that Kyra and Leon call him. It is pronounced the same way as arrow.

And, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _JcL107_


	6. Lullaby Arc: Part 2

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Kunugi Station, X784 11:50 AM)**

"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of his lackeys took over the train!" One of the many people collected at the Kunugi Train Station stated.

"I think I know who they are. They're the dark guild punks who've been hanging around town the past few weeks." Another said.

Meanwhile, the six of us were currently on the cliff above the station.

"I can understand cars and boats. But why'd they want to hijack a train?" Lucy wondered.

"It doesn't really seem like it'd be a very good choice for getaways since it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy said.

"Yes, that's true but they are quite fast." Thank you captain obvious.

"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why."

"You're naked Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Am I?" Gray asked. No, you've got layers upon layers of coats and scarves on like you always do. Yes, of course you're naked!

I merely facepalmed.

"The military's already been called to action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them." Lucy said.

"I hope that's the case Lucy." Erza started the magic mobile back up and we were off again.

* * *

 **(Oshibana, x784 12:10 AM)**

*SCREEE*

"Stop Erza! You're going way too fast! You're gonna overload the SE-plug." Gray tried to warn Erza.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played." Well, no there isn't, "I can't slow down. We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late."

"But at this rate, you're gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting." He warned her again.

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Besides, I've got you and Natsu as backup."

In the magic mobile, me, Happy, and Lucy were all sitting on the seat while Natsu was passed out on the floor as usual.

"I feel like there was something important I was supposed to tell you Lucy." Happy directed towards the blonde.

"Oh really? Well, what was it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't remember. It was just something about something I was supposed to tell you. Um, you're-" Like that wasn't obvious enough.

"I'm gonna be sick for real." Natsu grumbled.

"Hey! Away from the feet!" I exclaimed as I moved my feet on the seat .

"That's it!" Yeah, I don't think that was it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy screamed.

Just then, Natsu pushed me out of the way so he could... jump out the window?!

Me and Lucy immediately grabbed hold of him.

"Careful Natsu, you're gonna fall out." Lucy told him.

"That's what I'm aiming for." He sounded like he was about to hurl.

"Um, so if it wasn't Lucy's totally sick, then what the heck was it? Something weird like that. Lucy's weird? Hungry? Fishy? I like fish. Wait." He kept ont hinking about what it was.

"Are you really doing this right now? Natsu just tried throw himself out the window!" I reminded the blue cat.

"Yeah! And why are you saying _I'm_ weird?" Lucy questioned.

"What's that up ahead?" We poked our heads out the windows to see what Erza was talking about. What we saw was a large building with black smoke coming from it.

* * *

 **(Oshibana Station, X784 12:20 PM)**

"Please stand back! The station is currently closed due to a train derailment!" One of the station employees spoke through a megaphone.

"Well I heard the station's been taken over by a group of thugs." One of the angry citizens said.

"We ask that you please stand back!"

Erza walked up behind the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. If I remember correctly, she did the same thing with Natsu and knocked him out. If that's the case here, I pity the man.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" She asked slash demanded.

"Why would I tell you lady?" He questioned.

*CRACK*

"What's going on?" She asked the other employee.

When he didn't tell her, she head butted him too. She did the same thing with the third man as well.

"Seems like her questioning method's a little counterproductive." Lucy noticed.

"You don't say?" I rhetorically asked.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray said with his clothes off... again.

"Where are your clothes?!" Both Lucy and I questioned the stripper.

"The Eisenwald guild's inside. Let's go." Erza ordered.

"Right." Gray said.

"Got it!" I agreed.

"So I gotta drag this one around?" Lucy questioned.

* * *

The place was huge. Just one of the corridors could fit at least three houses in it. Though we didn't get to stay and look around as we where in a hurry.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but they've yet to return. I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces." Erza said.

Up ahead were dozens of army men completely unconscious.

"They've been completely wiped out."

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group." And this is why you should never bring spears to a magic fight.

We kept on walking until we reached a large room. Large, though not empty with all the wizards.

"Hehe. Welcome. Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!" Why? Why must everyone insult Fairy Tail? Does it make them feel big or something?

"Woah, there's so many of them." Lucy stated out the obvious.

"And so little of us." I said.

"You're not helping!" She yelled at me.

Erza looked up to the first guy who spoke, "You fiend. I take it you're Erigor?"

The man merely chuckled. So the man with grey hair, tattoos, and a giant scythe is Erigor. Good to know.

Lucy attempted to wake Natsu up.

"Come on Natsu. We need your help."

"Good luck. Between the train, magic mobile, and your shaking, it's a motion sickness triple-combo." Happy said, implying Lucy was a mode of transportation.

"Hey, you? It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor. Get up." Some guy with black hair tied back spoke to Natsu.

Somehow, someway, that alone was needed to wake him up. Ah, irony never fails.

"We are not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded. Erza? They're the bad guys. There's no way they'll tell us their plan.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet." On the other hand, bad guys do like to talk. Right then, he started floating in mid-air, "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew." Lucy sounded shocked.

"It's wind magic."

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?" Erza questioned as the grey-haired man landed on the loudspeakers.

Erigor laughed maniacally, "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!" She asked.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who've failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who had their rights stripped away." He answered, "They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them."

"But killing them isn't gonna help you get you rights back. It's only gonna make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place." Lucy said.

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" This man is talking crazy talk.

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy exclaimed.

The wizard with the black hair tied back crouched down, placing his left hand on the floor.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness! Course, by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone!" He activated some sort of spell as shadows shot across the floor.

As they got closer to us, they shot _out_ of the floor and aimed to attack Lucy. I was about to activate my magic until whip of fire destroyed the shadows. The flames came from Natsu who was now up and about.

"You again?" Black hair questioned.

"Eisenwald dude. I knew I recognized that voice." Natsu said.

"Yes, you're back to normal!" Lucy cheered.

"Oh, wow. Looks like we've got ourselves a party here huh?"

"No. Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight." That's exactly what he means Lucy.

"Like I said, it's a party." Oh this is gonna be fun.

* * *

 **(Oshibana Station, X784 12:40 PM)**

So, here's the story so far. Me, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were searching for a job. Natsu and Gray got in a fight. Erza, who apparently is the scariest woman in all of Fairy Tail, came back to the guild and me and Lucy got to meet her. Erza asked for help. We find out Eisenwald is going to use a magical item called Lullaby. Natsu blows up a train. We end up driving a magic mobile all the way to Oshibana Station. And now we're here, face-to-face with the wizards of Eisenwald. Ready to fight.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You better be ready!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I leave them to you. Show them the terror of the dark guild, Eisenwald!" Erigor demanded before he... vanished in thin air!

"Natsu and Gray. Go. I need you to stop him." Erza ordered, "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

Remember children, you want to do this carefully. Now, pour the nitric acid and- *BOOM*

Natsu and Gray just continued glaring at each other.

"What did I say?!" Erza yelled.

"Aye!" And with that, the two of them went off after Erigor.

"They ran off!" One of the thugs exclaimed.

"They're going after Erigor!"

"I got it." The guy with the black and yellow hoodie used some sort of whips to launch himself onto the next floor, "I, the Great Rayule will take them down."

"I'm coming with you. That pink-haired dimwit's gonna pay." Black hair said as he disappeared into the floor.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here, okay?" Erza asked.

"Two girls against an entire magical guild?" Lucy cried.

"Hey! What am I? Chop-" I was cut off as I caught sight of something, or someone, I really didn't want to, "-liver?"

Sneaking past the entire group of wizards was a man around twenty years old. He wore a long, tattered black cloak that was covered with dirt spots. The cloak covered nearly his entire body. Though, as he continued walking, he smirked and I was able to make out one distinguishing mark on his face that confirmed my suspicions. A single scar reaching from under the right side of his lip up to where his right eye would be.

"Leon." I said in a near whisper.

"Go." Erza abruptly spoke.

"Huh? But what about-" She cut me off.

"Go. We can handle them. You obviously have unfinished business."

"But-" I tried again.

"Do I need to repeat myself!" She yelled at me.

"No!" I screamed and ran after my brother.

Erza was right. We have unfinished business.

* * *

I had stopped running. Why? Because the man I was chasing was standing right in front of me. Although, with his back turned. Was this man really my brother? Could it be that it was someone else? A part of me really hoped it was someone else. Yet, somehow, my gut was telling me that this man was indeed the person who scarred me five years ago.

I clenched my fists as tight as I could and spoke, "Is it really you?"

The man didn't answer.

"Leon! Is that you?!" I screamed.

He laughed as he turned around and pulled down the hood.

"Well, well. Long time no see little brother. Say, how's life treating you?"

I merely glared at him.

"Oh, I got your letter. Very enlightening. Really lifted my spirits." He said.

"A mistake I won't make again. I assure you." I told him. Though it was more of a reminder to myself of how naïve I was to send something like that to such a homicidal maniac.

"Aw, now come on Aro, that hurts."

"You don't get to call me that! Not after you tried to kill me all those years ago." I lifted my hoodie and shirt to show him the scar he left behind on my abdomen after he slashed me with his magic.

"Mmm, yeah. My magic wasn't as strong back then as it is now. But I assure you, I'm a lot stronger now." He grinned maniacally.

Unlike our father and I, Leon didn't practice Metal Morphing magic. He studied all those black magic books so he could find a way to practice a magic that no one else has practiced before. A magic he calls Wither. According to Leon, Wither allows the user to destroy anything they touch, including magic spells and items. Whatever it comes in contact with, it begins to slowly eat away at it. He's also found a way to use ranged attacks with Wither. And he can use Wither to disintegrate and reconstitute himself so it's nearly impossible to touch him.

Just then, Leon charged at me, hands out. I rolled out of the way before he could touch me. When I looked back, I saw Leon's hand on the wall of the hallway. As he removed his hand, his magic began eating a hole in the wall. He's right, he's a lot stronger now. If I let him touch me, he could very well kill me.

"Why are you here Leon?" I questioned my brother.

"Let's just say that these Eisenwald wizards don't think big enough." He smirked.

 _'Big enough'_? What does he mean by that?

" **Wither's Whip!** " He activated one of his spells. But before the spell could touch me...

" **Metal Morph: Great Wall!** "

*CRACK*

The whip came in contact with my wall and began eating a hole in it. As the hole was finished, I morphed the wall back into my bracelets. Only to see my brother launched in the air.

"Ha! Too easy." I was shocked to see my brother so close. So shocked in fact, that I couldn't move.

" **Wither's Claw!** "

And with one swipe, I felt pain. I felt my body weakening and collapsed to the floor.

"Heh, and here I was hoping for a real fight. Oh, well."

I could only see my brother's feet walking away from me. Soon enough, all I could see, was black.

* * *

Chapter six and part two of the Lullaby Arc complete. Things don't look too good for Aron, do they?

I apologize if the chapter is shorter than usual. If it makes you guys feel any better, by the time this chapter has been published, I will have started the next one.

Also, yes, that is a new magic I have created. I do realize that it seems a lot like the Acid Magic used in the canon show, and if it seems too similar to any canon magics, please comment what you guys think I should do to make it not so similar. Here are the Wither spells so far:

 **Wither's Whip:** The user collects their magic and constructs it into a whip-like weapon. The whip can increase in size. Good for ranged attacks.

 **Wither's Claw:** The user collects their magic and constructs it into a claw that forms around either one or both of their hands. Good for close and fast attacks.

And, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _JustUsingARandomName, Lewamus Prime 2016, and CDogg-san._


	7. Lullaby Arc: Part 3

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Oshibana Station, X784 1:00 PM)**

I felt cold. And, light. Like I was floating. But, how?

I opened my eyes only to see... nothing.

No train station, no wizards. Leon wasn't there. There wasn't even an unending pit of darkness. There was just nothing. And I was floating in it.

"What the?" I asked no one in particular.

"Natsu!" I called out hoping someone would hear me.

No answer.

"Lucy!"

Again, no answer.

"Erza! Gray! Happy!"

Nothing.

"Anyone?!"

Then a voice spoke up, "They can't hear you."

"Huh? Who's there?!" I questioned the voice.

"They're not even here." The voice said again.

"What do you mean? We were fighting Eisenwald. We were all at Oshibana Station! How can they _not_ be here? Who are you?!" I was getting irritated.

"Maybe I should rephrase." The person cam into view. I couldn't believe my eyes, "You're not there."

"Mom?" This had to be some sort of illusion. There's no way she was alive.

"At least not in spirit." She smiled at me, "Hello Aron. I've missed you."

I merely stood-er-floated there, shocked.

"But how? We saw you die. Dad killed you." I said. Tears were beginning to run down my face.

"True. I am dead." But then does that mean? "That you're dead? No, I don't think so."

"Wha- How did you?" I asked bewildered.

"Read your mind? It seems that this place holds no secrets, no thoughts."

Speaking of which, "Where am I?"

She merely shrugged.

"Limbo? The in-between? This place has many names. All it means is that you're not dead." She said.

"But then, why are you here?" I asked.

"To give you a message." A message?

"It isn't your time. You must go back. You and the other Fairy Tail wizards must stop Lullaby."

"But how?" I wondered.

"That isn't for me to say."

 _'Aron!'_ I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey. Did you hear-" She cut me off.

"You know, it's amazing the forms this place takes. And all on the state of one's mind." What?

 _'Aron! Wake up!'_

"You better go. The ice wizard is calling you." She said.

"But-" Again, she cut me off.

"Oh, and could you please say hello for me when you meet up with Kyra? I haven't seen her in a while."

Wait, what?

 _'Aron!'_

"Good luck Aron." Was the final thing she said before she disappeared and I was pulled back into consciousness.

* * *

*GASP*

I shot straight up, gasping for air. I was alive. I was alive.

"GAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I grasped my shoulder in pain. I was alive, and it hurts.

"Whoa, easy there. You're badly injured." Gray said. Gee, what was your first clue? The giant claw marks or the screaming in agony?

"Here, let me help you up." He grabbed my right arm, the one that wasn't injured, and pulled over his shoulder. After he helped me to stand up, we walked back to the main room, where Erza was.

"Erza!" Gray called out over the railing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu." Erza reminded him.

"We decided to split up. Never mind that now. Listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover, the next town up." Clover? But why would they target that town?

"What?" Erza asked.

"Erigor's headed towards the conference as we speak. He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters." What?!

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Erza scared the pants off of the guy she was holding.

"There's a problem. The station is surrounded by a wind barrier." Erza informed.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it earlier. If you try to break through that thing, it'll make mince-meat outta you." That's not a pretty thought.

"I've already tried that."

"Whoa is your arm okay?" Gray asked in worry.

"That's not important. What is, is getting out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild masters' conference. Wait a minute. I remember them talking about somebody named Kage back at the pub." And you're only just now remembering this? "We have to find that man Gray. He was the one who broke Lullaby's seal."

"A dispeller huh? A seal breaking wizard. He can take down the wind barrier." Gray said.

"That's what I'm hoping. Now let's start searching." She then caught sight of me, "By the way, what happened to you?"

"You're only just now noticing?!" I questioned.

* * *

We were now running down yet another hallway. Well, Erza and Gray were running. I was hanging off of Gray.

They continued running until...

*BOOM*

"Was that him?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Erza answered simply.

"What the heck is Natsu doing?" I wondered to myself.

And once again, we started running. This running is really not helping my injuries all that much.

Once we got to the source of the explosions, A.K.A., Natsu, Erza spoke up.

"Natsu! Do not harm him. We need him alive."

"Way to go you fire-freak." Gray? Can you not start a fight with me hanging off your shoulders? Thank you.

At that moment, Erza leaped in the air with her sword in her hand.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!" He cried in panic.

Luckily for him, Erza was aiming for beside Kage's head. Scary.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint." She ordered.

"Ahhh, just do it man. This chick's a real monster." Natsu said.

"Shut up Natsu." Gray warned.

Natsu immediately adopted a look a shock.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He directed to me.

"I got into a fight with my brother." I said simply.

"You have a brother?" Why do I even bother?

"Understood?" Erza questioned the man.

"Fine. I'll dispel it."

*CRNCH*

Right then, a hand shot out of Kage's chest.

"Why Karacka?"

"Kage!" Erza exclaimed.

"No, he was our only way out of here." Gray said as he set me down.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"Kage, don't you dare die on us. We need your help, do you hear me?" Kage just lay there.

"I think we're losing him Erza." Gray told her.

"You're the only one of us that's able to dispel the wind barrier. Just hang on." She tried to keep him alive.

"How could you do that to one of your friends?" Natsu questioned the green-haired man, "He's a member of your guild. He trusted you and you tried to kill him!"

Natsu was now fully engulfed in flames.

As Karacka disappeared into the wall, Natsu got ready to strike.

*CRASH*

"Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?" Natsu was seriously outraged.

Meanwhile, we were still trying to keep Kage alive.

"Please Kage. Just stay with us." Erza said.

"He's unconscious. Its' just no use."

"We can't let him die. He's our only way out of here." She started banging his head on the floor. This girl is crazy.

"But there's no way he can use his magic in this condition."

"If I force him to, he will." This girl is _really_ crazy.

* * *

"What?! Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the guild masters?!" Lucy cried.

"Ahhh! We have to stop him!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's easier said than done. Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and is headed there by air." Erza said.

"I'm pretty sure that we could catch up to him on the magic mobile. But, we can't do anything until we figure out how to get on the other side of this barrier."

"How are we gonna do that?" Lucy asked.

"AHHHH!" I turned my head around only to see Natsu charging at the wind barrier. Only problem, I was between him and the barrier.

Luckily, I was able to duck before he reached me.

*CRASH*

"See? That's what happens if you try to bust through."

"Hey, what do you think you're trying to do?! You could have hit me!" I yelled at the pink-haired fire-breather.

"Kage, wake up. You're our only hope right now." Erza tried waking the downed wizard once again.

"I've gotta try to break through! Have! To save! Makarov!" Natsu exclaimed as he continued to punch the barrier.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Cut it out you idiot. Obviously, brute force isn't gonna do you any good." Gray said.

"Isn't there anything you can do? If you tried freezing it, maybe Natsu can melt it." Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Have all that ice shoot back at us and freeze _us_.

"If I could, I would've done that already."

"Aron? Can you do anything?" She directed to me.

"My magic doesn't work on air magic. And I'm barely in the position to perform any at all." Seriously, who asks an injured person to use magic? Oh, wait. Erza.

And once again, Natsu tried busting through the barrier. This guy is insane.

"Natsu." Gray called.

"Would you stop trying to be the hero! You're gonna get torn to shreds!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Look, it's not gonna work okay? Just give it a rest! You're gonna get yourself hurt!" I cried.

"Dammit. I don't know what to do." Erza said.

Lucy pulled Natsu back from the barrier, "I said stop it."

"What? What's the matter?" Lucy asked. Right before she was knocked away by Natsu.

"We could use your spirits! Back at Everlue's, I was pulled from one place to another through the spirit world."

"Well yeah. But normal people would suffocate to death if they tried that. It's hard to breath in their world. Besides a celestial wizard can only open a gate wherever they're standing." Lucy tried to tell him.

"Huh?" And obviously, it went over his head.

"Kay, let me simplify this for you. Even if we could pass through the spirit world, we would need another celestial wizard to open a gate outside the train station for us to pass through."

"You're totally confusing me." How was any part of that confusing? "Just hurry up and do it."

"I told you, I can't."

"How brain-dead can one guy be?" I asked, still hanging off of Gray.

"With Natsu? You'd be surprised." Was his only answer.

"Not to mention, the very act of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breach of contract. I don't care when you did it because it wasn't my key. It was Everlue's." She said.

"I don't get your magic at all." I'm starting to think you don't get anything at all.

And then Happy spoke up, "Everlue's key. Hold on. Ahhh!"

Geez cat. Can you scream any louder? I don't think the other half of the world heard you.

"I just remembered Lucy."

"Remembered what?" She asked.

"What I was trying to tell you on the way here!" The cat exclaimed.

"On the way here? Oh yeah. You mean when you kept calling me weird?"

Happy held up what looked like... a gold key?!

"How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key?! Didn't anyone teach that it's wrong to steal things?" She questioned the cat as she pulled on his mouth.

"But I didn't steal it. Virgo asked me to give it to you."

"Come on guys. We're wasting way too much of our time listening to this nonsense." Gray said.

"Who's Virgo?" Really Natsu? You only beat her up two or three times before Everlue's mansion came crashing down.

"Oh, wasn't she that big gorilla-looking maid?"

"Apparently her contract with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested." Good. That man deserved it.

"Before we all left that day, she came up to me and said that she wanted to sign a new contract with you Lucy." But why go to a talking blue cat?

"Great, I get a big ugly spirit. Anyway, thanks for letting me know but I'll have to deal with her later. If you didn't realize it, right now, we need to find a way out of here." Lucy reminded the cat.

"But-"

"Shut up! Why can't you just meow like every other cat?!" Yikes!

"She can be pretty scary, huh?" Gray thought out loud.

"Must have learned it from Erza." Natsu said.

"Now that's a scary thought all by itself." I added.

"I'm sorry. I just thought since Virgo controls holes, maybe she could dig through the ground and get us to the other side of the barrier." And now I feel like an idiot.

"She can?" Erza asked.

"Seriously?"

"You're right! She can!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're so smart Happy. Why didn't you mention that sooner silly kitty?" Okay, I think this is scarier.

"Someone was pinching my face." Happy said simply.

And then Lucy bowed down before the cat.

"My most sincere, humble, heartfelt apologies. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please let me have the key.

"Give me the fish and all is forgiven."

Okay, this is a little sad.

Happy gave Lucy the key and she began her contract.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate! **Open! Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!** " A blue spell ring appeared right as Virgo shot through it.

"You summoned Mistress? What can I do for you?" The... spirit asked.

"Well, she looks different." I thought out loud.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

* * *

"You summoned Mistress? What can I do for you?"

"Who are you?"

"What's up burger? Man you look great. You've lost some weight." Natsu walked up to and greeted Virgo.

"My name's Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I might have caused you." Virgo... yeah, she apologized.

"She didn't just lose weight Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"She's like a totally different person."

"I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard. So I try to take on whatever form I think my wizard will find most appealing." Well, I guess that's useful.

"I don't know. I kind of liked it when you were all big and tough looking." Natsu said. Oh please, anything but that.

"Did you really?" No, "Well then. I'll switch back if you like."

"Gaaahhhh! Please don't!" I exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him. I'm your wizard and I like the other form better." Lucy said as Virgo changed back.

"As you wish Mistress." Virgo said.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Can we work out the contract details later?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. Whatever you'd like Mistress."

"Do you really have to call me _'Mistress'_?" Lucy sounded annoyed.

"Would you prefer I called you Queen?"

"No."

"What about Princess?"

"Oh yeah, that's more like it."

"Princess? Yeah right." Gray said.

"I think her head is swelling." I thought out loud.

"Hurry it up ladies." Natsu requested.

"Yes sir. Now." Virgo, crashed through the ground, creating a hole.

"Oh wow. Look at her go." You wouldn't be saying that if she used her holes to attack you.

"Nicely done Lucy." Erza congratulated as she slammed Lucy's head into her armor. Ouch.

"Alright you guys. Time to bust out of this joint." Gray said.

Meanwhile, Natsu was helping Kage on his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gray questioned.

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die." Natsu answered.

* * *

 **(Oshibana, X784 2:00 PM)**

"Looks like we made it out!" Gray yelled over the sound of rushing wind.

"Let's head toward Clover!" Erza exclaimed.

"Whoa! This wind is crazy!" Gee, you think?

Princess. I'll keep your panties from showing." Virgo said as she kept Lucy's skirt down.

"You just worry about your own."

"It's no use." Kage spoke up, "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won."

That's when Erza noticed something, "Where's Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"Happy's not here either." Gray said.

"Where did those two run off to?" I wondered.

* * *

We were now back in the magic mobile, driving on the railroad tracks to catch up to Natsu. Erza was driving again, which both me and Gray voted against. But Erza being Erza... yeah, we weren't gonna convince her. Anyways, me, Lucy, Gray, and Kage were in the back seat.

"So tell me, why are you taking me with you?" Kage asked.

"Because you obviously need a doctor." Lucy said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And since everyone left town, you'll have to see one in Clover. Try and show some gratitude."

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me? We're enemies." No one answered, "Oh wait, I get it. You're taking me hostage so you can try to make a deal with Erigor. Well you can forget it. He could care less about me or any of his men."

"Geez, lighten up dude." Lucy said.

"If you want to die, we can make that happen." Dark much Gray?

"Chill Gray."

"There's a whole lot more to this world than just life and death, you know. You should try to look for the positive. You and your Eisenwald pals." Gray lectured the guy.

*CRASH*

We all screamed as the magic mobile was almost thrown off the tracks.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"It's okay. Everything's fine now." Erza answered.

"Things would be even more fine if you try _not_ to do that again. We could've died!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy apologized.

"Could your butt be any bigger?!" Kage questioned. And cue the ballistic Lucy.

"Sexual harassment! Kill him Gray! He said I had a big butt!"

"Geez. So much for trying to have a serious moment." Gray said.

Lucy just continued to scream at Kage.

"Erza?" I called to the driver.

"Yes Aron?" She responded.

"Promise you won't kill me when I tell you this. But, uh, it has to do with when I fought my brother." I said.

This immediately caught the interest of everyone.

"What is it?" She asked.

"While we were fighting, I asked him why he was there at Oshibana Station."

"Uh, because the rest of Eisenwald was there?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

"The only answer he gave me was that the Eisenwald wizards don't think _big_ enough."

Gray spoke, " _'Big enough'_? What does that mean?"

"It means that Aron's brother plans to do more than just kill the guild masters." Erza answered, "What I'd like to know however, is why you didn't come to us about this sooner."

"I... I don't know." I really didn't.

"Hey, so that means your brother caused those injuries, doesn't it?" Lucy asked.

I looked down.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

Leon plans to do more than just kill the guild masters? I guess that's all the more reason to stop this thing before it can do any damage.

* * *

And that makes seven chapters complete. This one was actually a little difficult to put together.

Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Taser101, Dragonpwner6._


	8. Lullaby Arc: Part 4

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Railroad Tracks, X784 3:10 PM)**

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as we finally approached the pink-haired wizard.

"Hey! You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye."

"I'm proud of you." Erza said. Though very weakly.

We all got out of the magic mobile. Lucy pulled Erza's arm over her shoulder to keep Erza steady. I however, had healed enough that I could stand on my own.

"You gonna be okay Erza?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Erza answered.

"Next time, don't push yourself so hard." I said.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Oh come on Gray. Do we really need this right now?

"I never said that. I took care of him didn't I?" Natsu defended.

"I was kinda worried for a while there." Happy said.

"Whatever. You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half-naked." Gray insulted. Pot, meet kettle.

"Like you have room to talk. Hey Lucy, give me your clothes." Natsu requested. First Gray asks her for her underwear, then Natsu asks her for the rest. What the heck is wrong with these guys?

"In your dreams!" Lucy yelled.

Erza merely laughed.

"Anyway, well done Natsu. Thanks to you all the guild masters will be safe now." We all nodded to that.

"While we're here, I think we should make sure to stop by the guild masters conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute." Erza said.

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover." Happy added.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I agreed.

*CRASH*

The magic mobile shot over our heads, with shadows coming out of it. One of which had the Lullaby flute in its grasp.

"Kage!" Erza called out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gray questioned.

"Lullaby's mine now! Shouldn't have let your guard down flies!" He continued laughing as he drove down the tracks.

We just stood there, shocked out of our minds.

"That jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life?!" Lucy questioned.

"After him!" Erza ordered.

* * *

 **(Clover, X784 6:40 PM)**

"There he is." Gray said.

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

Then some creepy man appeared in front of us.

"Gyaahh!" We screamed.

"They're just about to get to the good part. Well aren't you boys yummy. So adorable." Nope! No, no, no, no, no. A thousand times, no!

Me, Gray, and Natsu were too scared to move as the creepy man walked up to us. And then the three of us went flying.

Soon enough, we saw Kage getting ready to use the flute.

"Oh no!" Erza exclaimed.

We tried stopping him, but the creepy man grabbed ahold of the three of us. Oh, and apparently the creepy man is Bob, the master of the Blue Pegasus guild.

"Can you guys keep it down over there? We're just about to get to the good part." Another weird guy said.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's their master, Goldmine."

* * *

"Nothing's going to change." Master Makarov said. As he spoke, we stopped and listened.

"You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exist. And they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way. If we're clumsy, then we may stumble and bump into things. But as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

At that moment, Kage dropped the flute.

"I surrender." He said as he dropped to his knees.

We then began running towards Makarov.

"Master!" Erza called out.

"You stopped him." Natsu said.

"Good job gramps!" Gray congratulated.

"How did you kids end up in Clover?" Makarov asked.

"Master Makarov." Erza started as she pulled the Master up against her armor. Again, ouch.

"Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears." Master Makarov's being moved to tears, but believe me, it's not because of any words.

"Well it looks like we got here just in time to see gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray said.

"That was actually pretty cool what Master Makarov did." I thought out loud.

"Hahahahaha! I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards!" A voice came out of the flute.

"Something came out!" Happy exclaimed.

A large spell ring full of dark magic appeared in the sky.

"I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you myself!" The voice declared.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

In front of us was the largest, and might I say, ugliest monster I've ever seen. But nevertheless, It was scary.

"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"

"It's so big!" Lucy cried.

"Way to state the obvious." The blue cat said.

"What is that thing?!" Gray questioned.

"Erigor never said anything about a monster."

"We're in a pickle." How can you be so calm?!

"It must be a demon from the Book of Zeref." You too?

Everyone around the conference building started running away from the monster.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy wondered.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic. Living magic, Zeref's specialty." Goldmine answered.

"Living magic?" I believe that's what he said.

"Who's Zeref? Wasn't he some ancient wizard?" Gray asked.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day. But in my wildest dreams, I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again." Bob said.

"And now, we're forced to go up against one of his butt-ugly demons? Great." I remarked sarcastically.

"Now then, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?!" The demon questioned.

"Delectable huh?" Natsu rhetorically asked, "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

"How should I know what they taste like?" Gray questioned the fire-breather.

"Natsu? Could you please try to keep your head _out_ of your stomach for five minutes?" I requested.

"Natsu and Gray. Get everyone to a safe place." Erza ordered.

"Quit barking orders!"

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us."

"Just do it!" She ordered yet again.

"Aye, aye!"

"Another bad Happy impression?"

"Did they honestly think that was going to work?" I wondered.

The army that was on the other side of the mountains yelled something about the demon not being able to scare them away.

"You doubt my power?! I'll prove it to you." The Lullaby demon snapped.

Lullaby shot a beam of light from its mouth, destroying an entire mountain. And obviously, the army retreated.

"I have no need for those pathetic humans! I'd prefer the taste of a wizard's soul and I will consume all of yours!" Lullaby said.

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!" Natsu? Can you _not_ antagonize the giant demon anymore?

Lullaby sent out ear-piercing roar as it got ready to attack.

"Ready?" Erza asked as she pulled out her swords.

"Oh yeah!" The three of us answered.

And with that we were charging after Lullaby.

" **Requip! The Knight!** " Erza exclaimed as she changed her armor and slashed Lullaby with her sword.

" **Ice Make: Lance.** " Gray sent what looked like dozens of ice lances at Lullaby, successfully hurting it.

"Now it's my turn." Natsu said as he got ready to attack, " **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!** "

Natsu's attack made full contact.

" **Metal Morph: Goliath's Hammer!** " I morphed my silver bracelets into their hammer form.

I was able to hit Lullaby, though it looked like we were just making it mad.

After taking several turns hitting Lullaby, we each landed on different hilltops.

"You're making me angry!" It yelled.

Lullaby swung its arm at us. Gray, Natsu, and Erza jumped out of the way. But I was too slow and ended up getting launched back.

"Aron!" Was the last thing I heard from them as I hit the ground. The fight continued.

* * *

"Ugh." I grunted as I rubbed my head.

"Man that hurt."

I then heard a voice I really hoped I wouldn't hear again.

"Well, looks like Lullaby's doing quite a bit of damage huh?"

"Leon." I said, voice full of anger.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"What am I doing here? Well, I was planning on stealing the flute. But then I saw that little Lullaby here grew up. Now I'm just here to watch the mayhem. Besides, can't exactly control it now." He answered.

Then it hit me, "So your plan was to steal Lullaby and use it on the magic council Era, after the guild masters were killed."

He chuckled, "You got me little brother. Though, I have to admit, I didn't plan far enough after killing the magic council. Meh, I probably would have killed some random high-ranking officials with it after that. Who knows?"

He continued laughing. I had had enough of his games.

"I'm giving you one last chance Leon. Leave before someone gets hurt. And by _'someone'_ " I activated my Golem's Gauntlets, "I mean you."

"You can't honestly expect to be able to fight me in your condition, can you? You're still hurt." He said.

I simply glared at him. He was right. there was no way I could fight properly in my current condition, but there was no way I was going to let Lullaby kill anyone.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave." He looked back up at Lullaby, "Ooh, looks like we're gonna hear some music tonight."

What?!

Looking back, I saw that all the plants around Lullaby were dying. This can't be good.

I ran as fast as I could. Hopefully, I could distract Lullaby from using the song.

"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" Lullaby said.

"No. I'm too late." I thought out loud.

Lullaby sang his song. And everything was lost. Or at least it would have been if the song wasn't just a breeze.

I just stood there with a confused face. Granted, I was happy. But still confused.

"I don't understand. Why can't I play my melody of death?" Lullaby questioned.

"It must be because of all those attacks." Kage said.

"They punched so many holes in that thing, it totally messed up its sound. All that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper." Lucy asked.

"Yeah, flutes are pretty lame to begin with." Happy mocked.

"Now that's just sad." I said.

"You dare mock me?!" It yelled as it kicked a mountain.

Lullaby started a large wall of fire.

" **Ice Make: Shield!** " Gray exclaimed as he created an ice shield to stop the flames.

"Hey Gray! Need some help?" I asked.

"Thanks." He said as he nodded.

" **Metal Morph: Great Wall!** "

I morphed my bracelets into a large wall, stopping the flames even further.

"I will kill you all!" Lullaby exclaimed.

Lullaby was distracted however, when he saw the flames disappearing.

"Oh yeah? Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu exclaimed as he inhaled the last of the flames.

"You're not human. You're a monster!" Look who's talking.

"Oh, like you can talk!"

"Stop climbing me!" Lullaby demanded.

Erza then headed back to the monster to attack.

" **Requip!** " Erza's armor changed to some sort of black armor.

" **Ice Make: Saucer!** " Gray sent out the saucer, destroying part of Lullaby's side.

Erza slashed her sword at Lullaby's mouth, causing more damage to the creature.

" **Metal Morph: Monkey's Staff!** " Quickly increasing the height of the staff, I launched myself towards Lullaby.

" **Metal Morph: Golem's Gauntlet!** " Morphing the staff into my gauntlets, I punched the demon as hard as I could, knocking him back a few steps.

"Natsu!" Erza called out.

"Now!" Gray finished.

"I've got this." Natsu said.

"The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left, put the two together!" Natsu was now holding a giant ball of flame in his hands, "And this is what you get! **Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!** "

Natsu threw the large ball of fire at Lullaby, engulfing the demon in flames, and eventually destroying it. A beam of light shot into the sky as Lullaby was defeated. And for some odd reason, sparkles came falling down from the sky.

"Well done." Master Makarov congratulated us.

"You're amazing." Bob said.

"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Goldmine added to the compliments.

"I can't believe how strong they are." Kage sounded astonished, "Wow, are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these three?"

"There's no doubt about it, this is the strongest team!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"We're an awesome guild, aren't we!" Makarov said proudly.

"Great work out there guys." Lucy congratulated.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal." Natsu said.

"Yeah, a piece of cake." Gray added.

"A breeze actually." I pitched in.

We stood there laughing over our victory.

As the dust cleared, Erza looked behind us shocked.

Me, Natsu, and Gray turned to see what she was looking at.

"What's the matter Erza-" What we saw was probably the worst thing we could imagine.

"They went overboard!" Everyone exclaimed.

"The conference hall's been destroyed." Lucy said.

"Aye! There's also a couple of mountain tops missing." We don't need your input cat!

"Master!" Lucy cried.

"Something came out!" The cat exclaimed. That would be his soul.

Natsu laughed, "We really made a mess of the place, huh?"

"This isn't a laughing matter Natsu!" I yelled at him.

"Please forgive us master!" Erza pleaded as she chased Makarov's soul.

The rest of the guild masters continued fussing about the mess we had made.

"You guys trying to catch someone? I'll do it for ya!" Natsu offered.

"You're the ones we're after!" One of the guild masters said.

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

"Run!" I exclaimed.

Erza carried Makarov on her back as we all fled for our lives.

* * *

Chapter 8 and the fourth part of the Lullaby Arc is complete.

Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Yoshi Otaku, Rippofubdertim, and The StoryFictionteller._


	9. Lullaby Arc: Part 5

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Web Valley, X784 10:40 AM)**

"Urgh! Geez! Come on Happy, don't tell me that you got us lost again. We've been walking for forever and a half but we still haven't found Magnolia yet! Why are we following a cat anyway?!" Lucy complained. Yet again.

"What do you mean again? How rude. I wasn't lost last time so this is the first time I've gotten us lost." Happy whined.

"First time or not, let's just try to make it our last okay?"

"You shouldn't worry so much Lucy or you'll get wrinkles." I mocked the blonde wizard.

She turned around with a smirk, "You shouldn't fight like that Aron or you'll become Gray's personal ornament."

"Touché."

After we fought Lullaby, we tried to find our way back to Magnolia. So far no luck. And as to Lucy's little burn right there, I got badly injured when we fought Lullaby and even managed to open some of my other wounds back up. I ended up being carried around by Gray for the first day. At least now I can walk on my own again. Currently, bandages are what replaced my shirt and hoodie.

"Man, I want some food." Natsu groaned.

"We all do. Talking about it just makes us hungrier." Gray said. Why do I get the feeling a fight is about to start?

"I can't help it if I'm hungry jerk!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, but you can stop running your mouth, can't you?" Oh, that's why.

"Listen up!" Master Makarov ordered, "We need some food."

"Yeah, we know!"

"Enough!" Erza demanded right as...

*GRUMBLE*

We merely stood there, eyes wide.

"Your stomach's trying to tell you something, isn't it?" Natsu asked.

"No it's not. You're hearing things." She denied.

"Uh, yeah. Real convincing Erza." Gray said.

Happy got all excited for reasons unknown.

"What are you excited about?" Natsu wondered.

"Down there! Look, Natsu! Look!"

We all peaked over the edge of the cliff. What we saw was a bunch of fish flying in the air.

"Those are wing fish! They're a legendary delicacy. And they're super yummy from what I hear. Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!"

"A legendary delicacy?" Gray asked.

"A wing fish huh?" Erza repeated.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said.

"In the holy words of the blue talking cat, _'Yum. Yum. Yum.'_!" I agreed.

Makarov placed his hand on Happy's shoulder.

"Well done Happy, you make this old man very proud."

*GRUMBLE*

"Guys. Enough with the growling stomachs." Lucy requested right before...

*GRUMBLE*

"You were saying?" Gray asked.

"Shut up."

"Now, time to fish!" Happy exclaimed as he held a fishing rod in his paw.

"Aw, come on you stupid fish. Just shut up and let me eat you." Oh yeah, that'll really get them to come to you Natsu.

"You gotta fish harder guys!" The cat ordered.

"I don't know. Are you sure these things really taste that good?" Lucy sounded skeptical.

"Be quiet and fish. Anything edible will do." Erza said.

"I didn't know you were that hungry."

"You're going in my belly! Right now, you hear?! Happy's gonna eat you fish!" Happy yelled to the fish.

And not even five minutes later...

"Whatever, I give up." Wait, what?

"That was fast." Lucy noticed.

Happy lowered his head, "Well I couldn't catch a single fish."

"You really want to eat one, don't you? You shouldn't give up so easily. You can do it little guy." She tried to encourage Happy.

"I can't help that I'm little!" Happy ran away crying.

"What? I thought I was cheering you up." Apparently not.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we were finally able to catch... one fish.

"That was harder than you think." Lucy said.

"All that trouble for one fish." Erza sounded disappointed.

*FWOOSH*

Natsu roasted the fish with his flames.

"Go ahead and eat it Happy." He told the cat.

"But that wouldn't be fair to you guys, would it?" Happy asked.

"It's way too small to split up. If we had a bite, we'd just want more." Gray said.

"Hurry up and eat it, before we change our minds!" The master exclaimed.

"Okay! Don't mind if I do!" Happy bit down as the rest of us panicked from hunger.

*CHOMP*

"Who knew that one fish could bring so much joy? I never thought I'd be jealous of a cat." Lucy grumbled.

"Agreed." I tried to raise my hand in agreement, but failed due to the hunger.

"Gross!" Happy exclaimed in disgust.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy questioned.

* * *

"I hate to say it but,-" Natsu started.

"All that fishing-" Gray continued.

"Made me hungrier." Makarov finished.

We continued walking through Clover Canyon. And walking. And walking. And walking. Until we came across what seemed like...

"A village!" Erza exclaimed.

"Houses."

"And that means there must be..." Happy started. And of course, we finished.

"Foooooood!"

We charged straight into the village. That is until we noticed something strange.

"There's no one here." Gray stated the obvious.

"It does seem awfully quiet, doesn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe they're taking an afternoon nap or something." Natsu thought out loud.

"The entire village? I don't know." I said.

"Hey! Anybody here?!" Natsu yelled out.

"We're starving like crazy out here! Somebody cook us some dinner!" Happy joined in.

"Wow Happy. Ever hear of the word please?" Lucy sarcastically asked.

Nevertheless, no one answered.

"You really think the whole town's taking a nap?" Gray asked.

"Well, it's either that or they all got drunk and past out." Makarov offered his thoughts.

"I think that only happens back at the guild." I agree. Stuff like that is more common there.

"Heh, we do love our spirits, don't we?"

And then, Natsu started running.

"You guys can hang out here all day if you want but I'm gonna find a kitchen to raid!"

And Gray started running.

"Shame on you for even thinking of robbing this place Natsu."

"You're just mad I thought of it first!" Natsu exclaimed.

And of course, naturally, I started running.

"Doesn't mean you'll get to do it first!"

What?! We're hungry. Don't judge us!

*POUND* *POUND* *POUND*

"Hey, anyone home?" Natsu asked as he knocked on the door of one of the houses.

"Urgh, come on. Give us something to eat! We're dying!"

*POUND* *POUND* *CREAK*

The door opened.

"Looks like nobody's here." Gray said.

"Who cares? There's food." Natsu grabbed a piece of bread that was on the table in front of us.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry." I said greedily, also grabbing a piece of bread.

Natsu sniffed the bread, "Good, it still smells fresh."

Ah, the perks of animal-like senses. We were both about to take a bite out of our breads.

"Open wide."

"Not so fast." Erza stopped us. What?! Why? Why?!

"What is it now?!" Natsu sounded annoyed. And so did I.

"We were just about to eat!"

"There's something strange here." She answered.

"She's right. Who would leave a table full of food just sitting there like that? And if somebody cooked this, then where the heck are they now?" Gray wondered.

Seeing as how he had a point, I put my bread back on the table.

"How should I know? Anyway, ready to dig in Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Natsu?!" Erza questioned with a dangerous look in her eye. Scary.

"Yes ma'am?"

"We need to investigate the village first. We've held out this long. We can hold on a little-" She was interrupted. Guess what by.

*GRUMBLE*

"I think your stomach might have different plans." Lucy said.

"Yes, but which one do we listen to?" Makarov asked.

"Geez, sounds like an earthquake." Erza glared at my remark, "Sorry!"

"Search the area for mushrooms or anything that looks edible. And don't eat the food in the village, okay? While you're all doing that, Master and I will try to figure out what's going on." Erza ordered. Even with all that growling?

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Let's go Happy." Natsu said as he walked out of the house.

"I'm gonna die of hunger, not fighting." I complained as I left the house as well.

* * *

 **(Village, X784 11:20 AM)**

"If I weren't so hungry, I wouldn't dare touch these things with a ten-foot pole." I said as we continued looking at the oddly-shaped mushrooms.

"Stupid Erza. How am I supposed to get full on a bunch of mushrooms? That food back there looked really good too." Natsu continued complaining.

Natsu and Gray stopped walking.

"Hey, mushrooms." You're only just now noticing Gray? Really?

"I take it back. These look tasty!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But why mushrooms?" Lucy wondered.

"It's so obvious Lucy." The cat said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Natsu's gonna eat a poisonous mushroom, then something weird will happen to him. You know the cliché, right?"

"Yeah, and that's exactly what it is. A cliché." I told the cat.

"Give me some credit Happy. You really think I'd fall for some lame gag like that? No way." He asked as he turned around with a mouth fool of weird looking mushrooms. Apparently, yes way.

Natsu continued collecting more and more mushrooms.

"These mushrooms aren't very big, but if I keep eating a ton of them, I'm bound to get full sooner or later." Natsu said with a mouth full of more mushrooms.

"And here comes the setup." What's with the sign.

"You better start picking faster." And now Gray had a mouth full of mushrooms.

That's when Natsu started choking.

"Hey, are you alright Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"The guy is choking and you're asking if he's alright?" I questioned her sanity.

"And here's the gag." Happy said holding another sign.

What the heck is that cat talking about-

*POP*

A mushroom grew out of his head. A mushroom grew out of his head?!

"That was scary." Was the only thing he said.

"Your head is scary!" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy looked down in disappointment.

"I was hoping they'd turn him purple." Just be glad they didn't kill him!

"Uh, that's what you were hoping for?" Lucy questioned.

"Hey, what are you all worked up about?" Gray asked as he walked up to us.

Turns out, he had his very own blue mushroom on his head.

"Just take a look at one another okay?" Lucy gave up.

They looked at each other and the next thing we heard...

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Hahahaha! There's a mushroom on your head!" Natsu laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet yours is bigger than mine!" Gray challenged. It actually kind of is.

"This could be really bad! Who care's how you look?!" Lucy questioned.

"You're not gonna get through to them, you know that right?" I asked the blonde wizard.

"Hey droopy eyes. What the heck you laughing about, huh?" Oh great, another fight.

"Me? What are you laughing about shroom-head?" Gray insulted.

And thus another fight begins.

"You can fight later! Worry about the mushrooms first!" Lucy yelled at them.

* * *

Luckily, the two of them came to a standstill, and were panting like old dogs.

"Come on you guys. Turn off the stupid would you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think they have a switch for that." I remarked.

"Lucy! Aron! Looky, I found a big one!" Happy exclaimed as he came running with a giant brown mushroom.

"Holy cow that's big!" Yeah, no kidding.

"I don't even want to know what that would do to you." Lucy said.

"Then let's not try it." I suggested.

And of course, Natsu came up beside us.

"Oh man! Wow, it's huge!"

"Yeah it's so big, we could eat off it for days." Gray said.

Lucy lowered her head, "How about we hold off on eating any more of these things today."

*CHOMP*

"Too late." Was all I said.

"After all this you still shove one of those things in your mouth like it's no big deal?! Spit it out right now!" Lucy ordered as she continued shaking the cat's head.

"But it's yummy!" Happy said as he swallowed the mushroom. That's right, he swallowed the mushroom.

*POP*

And Happy gets his own mushroom.

"Well I guess that's what happens to everyone who eats these things huh?" Natsu asked.

"Apparently so." I answered.

"I wonder if the villagers knew some way around this problem." Gray... yeah, he wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe they like the way it looks."

"Yeah, maybe we'll be in style when we get back to town."

The idiots started laughing.

"It's not as funny this time!" Happy cried as he ran away.

That's when Lucy and I noticed.

"Uh, Natsu? Is it just me or is your mushroom growing?"

*ROAR*

"You hear that?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, we hear it." I answered.

"What is it?" Lucy wondered.

At that moment, both Natsu's and Gray's mushrooms started glowing and fell off.

"Yay! The mushrooms are gone now!" Happy said cheerfuly.

"Not quite." Lucy said, "Looks like yours is still going strong."

Poor guy.

"Erza! Gramps!" Natsu called out as we began running back.

* * *

 **(Village, X784 11:40 AM)**

"Erza." Natsu said again as we got back to the village.

We stopped and looked down at the cracks in the ground. Which were for some reason glowing.

"Be careful Happy." Natsu warned his furry friend.

"Aye."

That's about the time the glowing progressed from the cracks in the ground to the buildings.

"Whoa, what's with this place?" Natsu asked.

"This is freaky." I said.

"Why is everything moving?" Lucy cried.

"It looks like the houses are having a dance party, huh?" Happy, enough with the randomness please?

"I think you're missing the point here."

Soon enough, the floor started moving.

"It can't be." The Master said ominously.

"It's time to rumble Gramps." Gray said as he got ready to activate one of his spells.

"No wait!" Makarov stopped him.

"What? Why?"

"We need to get to higher ground. There's something I have to check." Was his answer.

"Alright guys, let's go. Try to stay close." Erza ordered.

And with that, we were running off again.

* * *

Just as we got to higher ground, everything began to change. Into long, weird monsters.

"Aw man. Looks like we got out just in time." Natsu said.

"Yeah, one more minute and we probably would've been worm food." I added.

"Now I see it. It was a magic circle." Erza said. Much to our confusion.

"That's right." Master Makarov began, "Those lines we saw in the village were carved into the ground to form a massive magic circle. A circle used for a type of magic that was banned many years ago. A form a sealing magic that is known as Alive."

"What does it do?" Lucy asked. I think you're looking at what it does.

"See for yourself. It's exactly what it looks like. It has the ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures. And it appears the villagers cast the forbidden spell, only to end up being eaten by the very monsters they brought to life."

"But why would they use magic that's been banned?" Lucy asked again.

"This village was home to a dark guild." Was Erzas answer.

"No way." Apparently, yes way Natsu.

"While investigating, I came across a collection of magic tools tucked away in a shed. Upon closer inspection, I realized they were tolls used to practice black magic." The armor-clad wizard said.

"Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be, they probably thought up some crazy plan and wound up getting burned in the process. But," He got all of our attention, "there's one thing we should be grateful for."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Natsu asked.

"Not being eaten alive?" I thought out loud.

"The dark guild's mischief brought these creatures to life. And most living creatures can be turned into... food!"

"He's right!" I exclaimed. Natsu, Gray, and I were all getting hyped to actually be able to eat.

"That smirk makes your nakedness creepier Gray." Lucy directed to the half-naked ice wizard.

*GRUMBLE*

"Now, time to chow!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you Natsu." The now flying cat said.

"At this point, I don't even care what they taste like." Gray added.

"As long as we can eat them!" I yelled.

I was about to jump off the cliff and kill me some giant worm monsters, but I was stopped. Erza grabbed hold of my shoulder and forced me to sit down.

"Oh no." Erza said, "You're staying here. You still have to heal."

"But-" I tried to get back up but she pushed me down again.

"You will sit here, and you will stay. Understood?" She questioned with one of her famous death glares.

"Yes ma'am." I rapidly nodded my head in agreement. Man she's scary.

And then Erza herself jump off the cliff.

"Even Erza's gonna eat those things?!" Lucy cried.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy all jumped off as well.

"Time to get my grub on." Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Wait, you're crazy!" Lucy warned them.

"Save some for me you two!" The Master called out.

"Get me a big juicy one, will ya?!" I requested.

And so we watched the killing and gathering of our soon-to-be-food.

"Listen up dinner, before I eat you, let me tell you a little secret. I'm an awesome chef and I to flambé!" Of course you do Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!** "

Natsu activated one of his spells and used it on the worm monster.

"Sorry pal, but you're toast! **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!** "

Natsu stomped on one of the stone pillars, crumbling it. The debris from the pillar fell down and crushed a few of the worm monsters. Now that's a tenderizer.

"We'll cover them up and let them steam for a bit." Natsu said happily.

"Normally, I'd save desert for after the meal. But not today." Gray said.

The worm monsters charged at Gray as he activated one of his spells.

" **Ice Make: Fish Net!** "

And he froze the food.

"Anyone want to try a monster popsicle?" He quipped.

Meanwhile, Happy was still fighting his monster. Which, right now was a chair. Haha, what?

"Even if you're a chair, you can't taste worse than a wing fish." The cat said.

The chair jumped up into the air, extending one of its legs to attack Happy. Said cat ended up launched into the chair he was fighting. And the chair ran away with Happy in it.

"Erza!" Lucy called out.

"Now stand back." Erza ordered, "It's time to start cooking."

"Uh, cooking with what?" Lucy asked.

And right as she asked that, Erza used her requip magic.

" **Requip!** "

Using her magic, Erza requipped her armor to that of... a chef's? Okay, is there an armor for everything?

Didn't really matter though as she cut through the worm monsters like they were butter.

"The trick is to cut them into perfectly bite-sized pieces that are five centimeters long and four millimeters wide." Monster fries anyone?

"I think you got a little carried away. And what's with the weird outfit you're wearing?" Lucy? Open mouth, insert foot. Good, keep it there.

They just continued fighting the monsters while me and Makarov sat on top of the cliff.

"I wish they would hurry. I'm starving here." Makarov said.

"Yeah, you and me both." I agreed.

* * *

"Time to dig in." Natsu said as he pulled at one of the monster's appendages.

Happy came by, still hoping in the monster chair.

* * *

"Lucy? Go ahead, you try it first." Erza offered.

"Not a chance." She denied.

Erza pulled one of the monster fries out of her pile in defeat.

"That's cold Erza! You were trying to use me as your personal guinea pig weren't you?!" Lucy questioned.

And then, Happy came along by.

"Uh, do you think we should help him?" She wondered.

"I'm sure he'll figure something out."

Erza took a bite out of her monster fries.

"So, how is it?" Lucy asked.

Erza handed Lucy the fry.

* * *

"Well, it ain't pretty. Hope it taste's better than it looks." Gray said.

* * *

Soon enough they all took a bite out of their monsters. The ending result...

"Gross!" All of them exclaimed.

"What were you thinking Gramps?! There's no way we could eat this nasty stuff!" Natsu told the old man.

"You trying to kill us you old geezer?!" Gray questioned.

"True. I would hardly call this edible." That bad, huh?

"If you knew it was hardly edible, why'd you force me to eat it?!" Lucy questioned Erza.

Once again, Happy came by with the monster chair.

*CRASH*

Happy's mushroom finally fell off.

"Your mushroom finally fell off, look." Gray said.

"I don't care about the stupid mushroom. I want to know why you guys didn't help me!" The cat demanded, "How could you be so mean? I thought we were friends."

"We are." Natsu said.

"You weren't just goofing off, right?" Gray asked.

And as soon as he asked this, Happy went paper white.

"What are we going to do now? I would rather starve than eat more of that stuff." Erza wondered.

"I guess that's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters." True.

"Man, this sucks. All that barbecuing made me even hungrier than before." Natsu complained.

*GRRRR*

"Ahhhhh!" Happy screamed, catching our attention.

Right as we saw the monster, Natsu was already ready to attack it.

"Look out!" Natsu exclaimed as he punched the giant monster.

After the first monster went down, more surrounded us.

"Man these things are nasty." Gray said.

"In more ways than one." Erza added.

"You gotta give them credit though. They're persistent." I noticed.

"I'm gonna blow you to pieces!" Natsu got ready to attack once more.

" **Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!** "

Gray activated his magic, " **Ice Make: Wall!** "

Erza used her requip magic and slashed at the monsters.

Lucy pulled out one of her keys.

" **Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!** "

A blue magic circle appeared as Taurus came out.

"Moooo! You're looking smooth as usual Ms. Lucy." The bull tried his hand at flirting.

"Less passion, more bashing." Lucy ordered.

The perverted cow swung his axe into the ground, causing an earthquake. The earthquake, of which, destroyed a fair amount of monsters.

There was no way I was gonna stay out of this, so I activated one of my own spells.

" **Goliath's Hammer!** "

Swinging my hammer, I was able to hit a few of them pretty good.

Another round of attacks and we realized we were cornered.

"They just keep coming." Natsu said.

*ROAR*

"Great, what's happening now?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Looking below, we saw the magic circle was glowing.

"The magic circle!" Gray exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" The fire-breather questioned.

"Oh, wow. So pretty." Really Happy? Really?

"You're missing the point again! What's going on in that mixed up little head of yours?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is bad." Erza said.

"Oh, really? It must have been my imagination then that I thought glowing magic circles and giant monsters was a _good thing_!" I sarcastically said.

The monsters began retreating back into the magic circle. And just as they disappeared, the cliff we were standing on began to crack.

"Run for it!" Erza ordered. But it was too late.

*BOOM*

The cliff exploded and we were about to be thrown in the magic circle.

* * *

 **(Village, X784 12:50 PM)**

"Oooh! I'm starving. Like for real." Natsu complained yet again.

"I can't walk another step you guys." Happy whined. Well, you're _not_ walking, so what are you complaining about?

"Well it's a good thing you have wings, unlike the rest of us you show off." Gray said sarcastically.

"I still don't get what happened." Lucy said, reminding us off the fact we should have died back there.

"Um, Master?" Erza directed to the short old man.

"Yes?"

"I'm not satisfied with your explanation sir."

"Is that so?" He pondered.

*FLASHBACK*

"Now spill it. What were you trying to pull?" Natsu questioned the group of villagers in front of us.

"We were using the magic circle to cast forbidden spells. But those monsters appeared and took over everyone in town." One of the villagers answered.

"So the monsters we fought, you were all trapped inside of them?" Erza asked.

"Uhhh, you made me taste one of those things." Kinda glad I didn't get to try that monster meat.

"When you stepped into the circle, it activated the spell. And we no longer had any control of ourselves." The guy with the coconut tree on his head said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that happening again." Makarov told them.

"What do you mean by that Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"There's no need to sweat the details my boy." Makarov pointed to the group of wizards, "Now as for all you villagers, you should be grateful that someone came along to free you from your possession. I assume you've learned your lesson from this gross misuse of magic and as long as it doesn't happen again, I won't report you to the Council. Is that a deal?"

"Yes, of course. We never want to go through that again. Thank you so much." The first villager thanked us.

"You have our word." Coconut tree guy said.

*END FLASHBACK*

"When we finally defeated the monsters, it seemed to activate some kind of self-destruction spell within the magic circle." Erza continued, "That's when you came in. In the blink of an eye, you saved us, freed the dark guild from the takeover spell, and destroyed the magic circle before it flattened the village and everyone in it."

"How did you do it?" Erza asked.

"I'll tell you someday. But what matters now is..." The Master started.

And we finished, "We're still hungry!"

* * *

Chapter nine and part five of the Lullaby Arc complete. Poor Aron. Restricted from fighting by Erza.

Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _creeperlord85._


	10. Lullaby Arc: Part 6

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail Guild, X784 9:40 AM)**

So yeah, to sum things up, since the day I joined Fairy Tail, I've fought a giant monkey who turned out to be a wizard called Macao, two mercenaries from the Southern Wolves guild, the dark guild Eisenwald, my brother, a giant demon flute, and a bunch of bad tasting worm monsters. Not to mention, I almost died. You know, I knew Fairy Tail was a pretty exciting guild. But I never would have thought it was dangerous to my health.

And right now, the entire Fairy Tail guild was outside watching the fight going on between Natsu and Erza.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" One of them cheered.

"Show him who's boss Erza!" Another exclaimed.

I was standing next to Wakaba, watching the match. Next thing I knew Wakaba was pushed to the ground by Lucy.

"No way! They're really going through with it?!" Lucy asked.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Mira greeted the blonde.

"Well, if those two value their manhood, then they better go through with it. Isn't that right Little Brother." Elfman said. Yeah, he's back.

"Well I'm not sure I fully agree with you on that one." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

"He means, Erza's not a man." Mirajane answered.

"But you gotta admit, she's manly." Macao said.

"Aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" Has she never heard of fighting for fun?

"What are you talking about? Our strongest team?" Gray confusedly asked.

"You, Natsu, and Erza you dummy! You're the three strongest wizards in the guild." Lucy responded.

"We are? Yeah, right. What idiot fed you that lie?"

That _'idiot'_ would be Mirajane.

The aforementioned person began crying.

"Oh. You're not an idiot Mira." He tried to fix his mistake.

"Smooth move Gray." Lucy said sarcastically.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray, they're tough little dudes. But neither of them are even close to being the strongest." Elfman continued, "There are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than both of them combined. Like this guy."

Elfman, you were knocked out with one punch. By _both_ Natsu and Gray.

"But calling Erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet." A blue haired woman, who I learned was Levy, said.

"As far as the guys, it's a tough call. But I put my money on Laxus or Mystogan." Jet added.

"All I meant was the three of them were close together and they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail." Natsu and Gray fight every chance they get. How is that team chemistry?

"Okay, and this is coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza wasn't around?" Lucy questioned.

"I gotta say, I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out." Elfman said.

"Oh, yeah? I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him." Such little faith, and yet so true.

"It's been quite a while since we've squared off like this, hasn't it Natsu?" Erza asked the fire-breather.

"I was just a ittle kid back then. Today's gonna be different, 'cuz I'm taking you down Erza." Natsu got ready for the fight.

"Well I'm not going to go easy on you. In fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion." Erza said as she began to activate her magic.

After she requipped, Erza stood in red, black, and orange armor.

"That's Flame Empress armor. Good choice against fire magic." Macao informed.

"So now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective." Laki said.

"Come on Erza. At least give the kid a fighting chance."

Happy walked over to Cana, "Put me down for rza in the first round."

"You're betting against your own best friend?!" Lucy questioned the cats sanity.

"Why are you guys picking sides? I don't want either of them to lose."

"Get into the spirit Lucy." Gray told her.

"Yeah, it's just a duel." I said.

"Wow. Flame Empress armor, huh? Good news for me. That means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to!" Natsu exclaimed a he engulfed his hands in flames.

"Round one. Start!" Makarov started the battle.

Natsu charged at Erza, hands still engulfed in fire. As he tried to attack, Erza jumped out of the way with ease. Erza attempted her own attack. Swinging her sword at the Dragon Slayer, she missed, hitting only air. Natsu tried to kick Erza. She blocked the attack with her sword. They continued attacking each other, only for the other to either dodge or block. At one point, Natsu blew fire from his mouth at Erza. Though she ran away from the wave of fire, directing the attack to the audience. Luckily, no one got burned.

"Oh!" Lucy sounded impressed.

"See? It's a good fight huh?" Elfman asked.

"This fight sucks." Was all Gray had to say.

Natsu and Erza got ready to attack each other once again. That is, before...

*GONG*

"This fight is over!" Came the high-pitched voice of a... frog?

"May I have your attention please? I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council!"

"No way."

"Seriously?!"

"Why would the Council send her here?"

"Am I the only one who's noticed, she's a frog?!" Lucy questioned.

"Actually, I've come to learn that if no one else is freaking out, then it's probably normal." I whispered to the blonde wizard.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage." The only thing that isn't normal, is her abnormally high-pitched voice. Seriously, that hurts, "Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest!"

"Huh?! You're putting her under a-what?!" Natsu questioned the frog.

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail Guild, X784 10:00 AM)**

The entire guild was back inside the building. Only difference was that everyone was quiet. No fighting, no arguing, nothing. In fact, Cana wasn't even drinking. Which was weird because she's always drinking.

Everyone was down in the dumps.

"This isn't fair you guys! Let me out of here already!" Natsu complained. He was currently turned into a small lizard and was trapped in a glass.

"Natsu. Try to calm down!" Mirajane told him.

"Let me out! Pretty, pretty please?" He begged.

"You'll go on a rampage."

"I'll be good, I swear. Now please just turn me back to the way I was before!"

"The second we turn you back, you'll run out to save Erza." Mira said.

"Give me a break. I could care less what happens to her!" Natsu tried to deny that he cared for his friend.

"Even if you wanted to help her, it's not like we can face off with the Council." Gray tried to convince the wizard-turned-lizard.

"But don't those jerks on the Council realize that Erza did what she had to do to save the lives of the guild masters from those bad guys and their evil death flute?" Natsu asked.

"If the Magic Council says you're guilty, then you're guilty. End of story. They don't care what we have to say."

"I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they never made a big deal out of it." Elfman actually made a good point. Fairy Tail isn't exactly known for being careful.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense." Laki agreed.

"It's like, there's some other reason for this." Lucy wondered.

*SLAM*

The doors to the guild hall swung wide open, catching all of our attentions. The person who walked in had long, raven black hair tied up in a pony tail, dark hazel eyes, and light skin. The person wore a white strapless crop top, black pants, and knee-high brown boots. They also wore a black trench coat-like jacket that barely reached their knees.

The person took a look around before they spoke, "So this is the Fairy Tail guild. Not bad."

I stood up, out of my seat. I couldn't believe it. Okay, maybe I could. Mainly because this is totally something she would do.

"Kyra." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Hey Aro. Long time, no see." She smiled.

* * *

It took an entire hour to introduce my sister to the other guild members. Everyone was psyched to meet _'The Legendary Kyra Blakk'_. Lucy went into full fangirl mode, much like she did when she met Mirajane. Wakaba and Loke tried hitting on her, which as usual, failed. Elfman decided to prove he was more of a _'man'_ than she was by challenging her to an arm wrestling contest. Suffice to say, he lost, and Kyra now gets to call _him_ Elfy.

It would have been extremely hilarious had he not said, and I quote, "Real men accept pet names!"

Gray unconsciously stripped yet again, which Kyra found amusing when we told her it happens all the time. Perhaps the only people who acted relatively normal when meeting her were Mirajane and Master Makarov. And I say _'relatively'_ because even the Master couldn't keep from getting all giddy. Apparently, Kyra visiting the guild turned out to be a good distraction from the issue that was keeping everyone down, Erza. That is, until Kyra brought it up, asking where the armor-clad wizard was. Apparently the two had met while Erza was on a job. Scariness of those two being together in the same area aside, the reminder didn't help the mood any.

Before the atmosphere could get any more depressing, I took Kyra just outside the guild hall. I explained to her the situation.

"Wow." Was the only thing she said.

"Yeah." Was the only thing I needed to say.

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke.

"Kyra?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yes Aron?"

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but why are you here?" I asked her the question.

She gave me an _'Are you kidding me'_ look.

"You're the one who invited me, remember?" I did?

Now that I think about it, I do remember inviting her to visit the guild. It was right around the time we had gotten back from rescuing Macao. After everything that's been going on, I must've forgot.

"Oh, right." I said.

"So, Aron." She started, "What else happened? I mean, it's been a while since your last letter and with you being in the one guild that causes the most destruction, there had to have been some action right?"

I nodded.

"Well then, details." She insisted.

I told her everything that happened after we brought Macao back home. I told her about the job to steal a book from Duke Everlue, how its price changed to two million jewel, and the fact that we rejected the offer to take the money. At first, she was shocked to hear that someone would reject an offer like that but soon understood why. I told her about when I first met Erza and how everyone was downright scared of her. I was about to tell her about the mission to stop Eisenwald, but apparently she already heard about it on her way here. What she didn't hear however, was Leon's participation in the dark guild's goal to kill the guild masters. She was not happy about that. Not. One. Bit.

She was shocked when I told her I almost died and had seen our mother.

"You saw Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah. Talk about one heck of a reunion, huh?" I laughed.

My answer came in the form of a pair of vice grips grabbing my shoulders. Ouch.

"What did she say? What did she look like? Tell me!" She demanded.

"Whoa, calm down. You're about to rip my shoulders clean off here." I told her.

She quickly removed her hands and sat down on the ground. Seeing the sad look on her face, I followed.

"She looked like she did in that photo you and Leon showed me when I was younger, except without the extra in the middle." Kyra allowed a small chuckle. The photo I was talking about was a photo of Mom, Leon, and Kyra. Our mother was still pregnant with me. It's really not hard to picture what our mom looks like. Just take an older Kyra and put white or lighter-colored dresses on her.

"As for what she said, let's see. She was really just there to give me a message. That it wasn't my time, I have to go back, and that me and the others needed to stop Lullaby. She also said something weird. Something about the place I was in takes the form of the person's state of mind. Weird thing was, the place I was in, there was nothing." I looked at Kyra, only to see her looking down at the ground holding her knees to her chest. That's when I remembered, "Oh! She also told me to say _'Hello'_ for her and that she missed you."

She clutched her knees tighter, but this time, she seemed somewhat happy.

I looked up at the sky, "And then after destroying the conference building, me, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Master Makarov tried running back to the guild hall. However, we ended up in some random village in Web Valley and Natsu and Gray managed to have mushrooms grow out of their heads."

Kyra fell over in laughter, probably imagining Natsu and Gray with giant mushrooms on their heads. You have to admit, it _is_ a funny image.

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail Guild, X784 11:20 AM)**

It took us a while to calm our laughing fit. But when we did, we overheard Lucy exclaim.

"This is wrong! We should be there to testify!"

We reentered the guild hall.

"But Lucy-"Nab tried to say but was cut off by the Master.

"We're not going to court."

"Why not Master?! We all know she's innocent! We can't just sit here and let them lock her away!" Lucy sounded determined.

"Even if we left this very second, there's no way we'd make it there in time." Makarov said.

"But-"

Lucy was cut off by Natsu's whining again.

"I've been stuck under this cup all day you guys, it's getting hard to breath! Come on, you've gotta let me outta here!"

"You sure you want out?" The Master questioned the lizard.

Natsu immediately stopped fussing and adopted a look of deep thought.

"Well that's a new one. A quiet Natsu." I thought out loud.

"What's the matter? It seems you've lost the fire in your belly." Makarov teased.

The Master shot the glass with a beam of magic. There was a puff of smoke and someone landed on the floor.

"It's Macao!" Levy exclaimed.

"Wait, I thought you said his name was Natsu." Kyra said.

"I did. It is-was. I think-I don't know what's going on anymore!" I exclaimed, completely baffled at what was happening.

"That was you?!" Elfman and Lucy questioned the lizard-turned-wizard who was apparently Macao.

Macao held the back of his head, "Yeah. Sorry guys, but I owed Natsu a favor."

"I turned myself into a salamander so that everybody would think I was him."

"Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked.

"He went after Erza, didn't he?" Gray questioned, knowing all too well the answer.

"Yeah, afraid so." Either Natsu's really gutsy or really stupid. Maybe both.

"You've gotta be kidding me! That idiot will probably try to fight the whole Council!" Elfy-ahem, sorry. Elfman exclaimed.

"Would everyone just calm down." Makarov ordered, "We've no choice but to wait and see what happens."

Me and Kyra looked at each other.

"Guess I visited on a quiet day, huh?" She asked.

"No, a quiet day is when Natsu and Gray won't stop bickering. This is more like an unusual day." I corrected her.

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail Guild, X784 3:00 PM)**

"Who would have thought fresh air could smell so sweet?!" Natsu didn't so much ask as he exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air, "I'm gonna breathe it in all day! It's the sweet smell of freedom!"

"Shut up." Jet said.

"I'm never gonna take it for granted again!"

"Put a sock in it man." Droy requested.

"Isn't he precious when he gets all excited?" Mirajane asked.

"I can't believe that stupid arrested trial was just for show. All that worrying for nothing." Lucy said exhaustedly.

Meanwhile, I was patting the wall.

"Well, it's not brick. But it'll do."

I got ready to slam my head against it. Before I could make contact with the wall however, Kyra grabbed my head stopping me.

"So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but a scape _goat_." Did Gray just? No, he couldn't have.

"You must be one heck of an ice wizard, because even your jokes leave me cold." And on that note, not only I slammed my head into the wall, but so did Kyra. And we made a good-sized hole doing so too.

"Hey Natsu? You gonna finish going man-to-man with Erza?" Elfman reminded the fire-breather of his fight with Erza.

"Uh, oh." Lucy said.

"He's kidding right? Even I couldn't go toe-to-toe with Erza." Kyra said. For those of you who don't know, Kyra's magic is very powerful. So powerful in fact, that it takes a serious toll on the user. So she can only use her magic about three to five times in a row before she exhausts herself. That's why she makes sure her attacks are powerful and precise. That's also why she trains herself to fight without magic as well.

Natsu looked in Erza's direction, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. So what do ya say? You want to pick up where we left off?"

"I'm not in the mood right now." Was her only answer.

But Natsu being Natsu, he ignited his hand with flames, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy."

Erza merely stood up and sucker punched Natsu in the gut. The result of which was Natsu collapsing on the floor.

Me, Gray, Lucy, and Elfman were all shocked. Kyra on the other hand looked like she'd seen it before.

"How's that? Are you satisfied?" She asked. _'Is he satisfied'_? Did she really just ask him that?!

"And he's out!" Happy exclaimed.

Elfman and Gray busted out laughing, I began snickering, Lucy had a shocked smile on her face, and Kyra had a bright smirk plastered on hers.

"Way to go champ!" Gray laughed.

"Guess we know who the real man is!" Elfman exclaimed.

Makarov grunted quietly.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Mira asked out of worry.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy." Sleepy? "He's coming."

*THUNK* *KLINK*

Mirajane fell to the floor, asleep.

Weird thing was, I began feeling sleepy too.

"Not again." Gray groaned.

"So tired." Laki sighed.

"What the? Why am I... so sleepy?" Kyra yawned.

I tried to fight the sleep, but was failing. Before I fell completely asleep, I saw a figure walk into the guild.

* * *

I woke up from my place on the floor.

"Oh man. Was Mystogan here?" Jet wondered.

"What a jerk." Droy said.

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?"

"Who's this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and why'd he put us to sleep?" I added on to the question.

"For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So, whenever he comes here to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell." Gray said.

"Mmm, strong and mysterious. I like." Kyra had a somewhat seductive smile on.

"Kyra? We just got ourselves knocked out. And we weren't even in a fight. Can you please keep your head out of the gutter?" I requested. My only answer was a _'Hmph'_ from Kyra.

"That's kinda creepy." What? Kyra's perverted mind or Mystogan casting a sleeping spell on the guild? I say both.

"Master Makarov's the only person here who's ever gotten a good look at his face." Gray finished.

"That's not true." A new voice spoke up, "I've seen him before."

We all looked up to see a blond man in a brownish shirt and dark green coat. He also had a lightning bolt scar going across his right eye and he wore spiked magic headphones.

"Laxus? Talk about rare." Elfman said.

"You're never here." Wakaba said.

"And here's another contender."

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy." Why do I feel like I hate this guy?

"Alright Laxus, you and me! Right now!" Natsu tried picking another fight.

"Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray questioned the Dragon Slayer's sanity.

"Is he always like this?" Kyra quietly asked.

"You get used to it." I answered.

"Yeah pal. If you can't even win against the red-head, why bother with me?" Oh, now I know why I feel like I hate him.

"What are you trying to say?" Erza gave him the death glare of all death glares.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard." Laxus answered.

"Then come down here and prove it." Natsu growled.

"You come to me little man."

"With pleasure!"

Natsu ran to the stairs to the second floor. But was quickly stopped by a giant hand coming down on top of him. The giant hand came courtesy of Master Makarov.

"You're not allowed on the second floor Natsu. At least not yet."

"Heh, think you made him grumpy." Laxus teased. this guy is getting more and more annoying.

"Shut up!"

"That's enough out of you Laxus." Makarov demanded.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. You want to know what the strongest wizard looks like? You're looking right at him!" He jabbed a thumb at himself.

"Arrogant jerk." Kyra huffed.

"Careful now. You may actually hurt his feelings." I joked.

The two of us chuckled.

"Oh, we got ourselves a funny one, eh?" Laxus sounded annoyed, "Well, I wouldn't get comfortable here if I were you metal boy. With a reputation like your father's, I'm surprised the old man let you in here at all. You won't last long."

That just ticked me off. I wanted desperately to knock that smug smile right off his face. But Kyra stopped me from doing so, shaking her head.

* * *

 **(Magnolia, X784 8:20 PM)**

Kyra left about an hour after the whole Laxus encounter. Makes sense since she never stays in one place for very long. She likes to think of it as broadening her horizons.

"Yeah right. She's just run out of town every time she uses her magic." I laughed.

Meanwhile, I was walking home from the guild.

"Hey, wait up you guys!" I stopped as I saw Lucy chasing after Natsu and Happy, "I've decided to come along!"

Huh? _'Come along'_? Where the heck would they be going at this hour?

Looking closer, I saw Lucy had a job request in her hand. I also saw that the job request had a large S symbol on it. S symbol? Why does that seem familiar?

I thought about it for a little while before it finally hit me.

"Those three are gonna get themselves killed!" I exclaimed before running after them.

* * *

We finally have the tenth chapter and sixth part of the Lullaby Arc. And we finally get to meet Kyra. Yay.

Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Jp3711nc1, marrok4shadowpaw, and jackn37._


	11. Galuna Island Arc: Part 1

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Hargeon, X784 10:00 AM)**

"Tell me again how you three managed to talk me into coming with you?" I asked the three psychos walking in front of me. Oh! I'm sorry, wizards, not psychos. What ever was I thinking?

"Easy!" Happy exclaimed, "I believe it went something like this."

*FLASHBACK*

"Nuh, uh. No way. I am not letting you three go through with this. I'd have to be crazy to allow you three to go to Galuna Island." I tried to get through to them.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, then looked at me.

"Aren't you already crazy? You have a fighting complex." Natsu said.

"Look who's talking." I deadpanned.

"*SIGH* Look, the point is, that's an S Class job and last time I checked, you three _aren't_ S Class."

"Exactly! Why do you think we took the job?" Natsu questioned, "If we can finish this job and return to the guild, then Gramps will have no choice but to make us S Class."

I rubbed my eyes in irritation, "I take back my earlier statement. You're not gutsy and stupid. You're just stupid."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Happy exclaimed, ignoring my comment, "Why don't you come with us? We could use your magic. And besides, the more wizards we have on this job, the easier it'll be."

"Not gonna happen." I refused, "You don't think I don't know what's in store for me if I go with you three on your little adventure? First, we're most likely gonna end up in a fight, which I'm really not in the mood for. Secondly, Erza would try to kill me. Third, Makarov would punish me. And lastly, Erza would try to kill me again! So there's no way you're gonna get me to come with you."

"Oh my! I can see it now." Huh? I turned to see Lucy with her hand raised to her forehead like one of those bad actors about to faint, "Me, Natsu, and Happy beaten and injured on our job to lift the curse on a poor island."

Then for some odd reason, a thought bubble appeared above her head. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were in some hospital, bandaged up and laying in some beds.

"Oh, my dear Lucy. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to endure so much pain. And after you just joined Fairy Tail too." Imaginary Makarov cried.

"*COUGH* *COUGH* It's alright Master Makarov. It's not your fault. *COUGH* We just didn't have enough wizards to complete the job." Imaginary Lucy smiled weakly.

"If only we had more help. *WHEEZ* Like... Aron. We could have returned to the guild _safely_ and not have brought shame to the guild." Imaginary Natsu added.

"Aye." Imaginary Happy tried raising a hand, but couldn't.

*POOF*

The thought bubble went away. And I was left standing there with my eye twitching.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Yeah, well I still think this is the stupidest thing you guys have ever come up with." I said.

"Oh, come on Aron. It'll be fun. Trust me." Happy told me.

That's when Lucy stopped walking.

"Wow, this brings back memories." Lucy said nostalgically, "It seems like only yesterday when we met here for the first time."

"It practically was yesterday. You don't have to get all mushy." Natsu reminded the blond wizard.

"Yeah, you sound like an old lady." Happy remarked right before he covered his mouth. Thing is, he's not wrong.

"Well, let's go find a boat that'll take us to Galuna." Lucy began walking.

"Are you crazy?! Forget the boat. Why can't we all just swim for it?!" Natsu panicked.

"And you think I'm the one who is crazy?" Lucy asked.

"Besides, I'm a Metal Morphing wizard, and more specifically, Silver Morphing. I can't swim." I informed them. The three of them walked away ignoring my statement.

The four of us started asking some people who owned boats if they'd take us to Galuna Island.

"Galuna Island? No way. Not for a million jewel." One of the boatmen refused.

"Around here, it's bad luck to even mention that name." Another said.

* * *

"Sorry kids, but I don't think anyone here'd be willing to take you." Another boatman apologized.

"That Island's cursed. So unless you got a death wish, I'd stay far away."

During all this, Natsu had on an all too happy smile.

* * *

"Don't know why you'd want to go there, but no sailor with his salts gonna take you to Galuna. Not even pirates go near that place." And once again, another boatman refused to help us. Huh. Maybe I'll be able to get these three to quit the job after all.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked the man.

"It looks like we're gonna be swimming after all." Natsu said.

"Sure does." Happy agreed.

"We're not swimming Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Looks like I'm _not_ gonna be able to get them to quit the job.

"I found you." The four of us nearly jumped put of our skin. Spinning around, we saw it was Gray.

"It's Gray!" Yeah, we can see that.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned the ice wizard.

"Gramps found out about your hair-brained scheme and sent me to bring you back." Gray answered.

"Why? We're not in danger yet!"

"If you come back now, you might avoid being kicked out of the guild. Maybe."

"Kicked out?!" Lucy cried.

"I don't care. I'm going on this S Class quest!" Natsu? Please, listen to the stripper. He speaks words of wisdom.

"Man, you're way out of your league here. Just come home." He then stepped back in fear, "When Erza finds out about this, she's gonna be so angry."

"Natsu, please, _please_ listen to the stripper!" I cried in fear.

Happy flew onto Gray's back, "Please Gray, you gotta save me. I told them this was a bad idea but they forced me to come along."

"You are such a liar!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah! And if anyone was forced to come along, it was me!" I yelled.

"I've gotta prove my power to Erza. So, like it or not, I'm doing this!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Master ordered me to bring you home. I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to!" Oh joy, another fight.

"Don't make me hurt you buddy!" Gray warned as he activated his ice magic.

"I'd like to see you try!" Natsu activated his own magic.

The man in the boat stood up.

"Excuse me, but are you wizards?" He asked us, "Have you come to lift the curse on the Island?"

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well maybe." Lucy sounded uncertain.

"Not gonna happen." Gray grumbled.

The man looked at us as if we were his saving grace or something.

"Get in." He ordered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Seriously?"

"But wait, you refused to take us earlier. Why now?" I wondered. Unfortunately, I got no answer.

"No way." Gray said.

That's when Natsu kicked Gray, knocking him out.

"There we go. We're ready when you are sir."

"You sure we should bring him with us?" Lucy asked.

"We can't let him go back and tell the guild. Because the next person they'll send is Erza." Good, let them send Erza. You three deserve to get pummeled by her.

Natsu got into the boat with Gray still hung over his shoulder. Lucy followed and so did Happy.

"Well, what are you waiting for Aron? Get in." Natsu ordered.

"For the record, I still think you're an idiot Natsu." I said as I too got in the boat.

* * *

 **(Somewhere over the ocean, X784 7:45 PM)**

After we got in the boat and it began moving, Natsu's been hanging off the side of it looking like he was about to throw up. Ironic since this thing doesn't move as fast as the train or a magic mobile.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get scared." Lucy whined.

"Well look on the bright side. At least you're not tied up!" Gray said frustrated. He looked over to the boatman, "This is your fault too buddy. Why'd you decide to let us on?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." I added.

The man turned to face us, "The name is Bobo. And if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island. But I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it. That is, unless you're able to lift the curse."

He lifted his cloak to show us his left arm. Thing was, it wasn't human.

"This vile demon's curse."

"Whoa, your arm. What happened to it?" Gray asked.

"I don't think that's Take Over magic." I thought out loud.

"Is that the curse?" Lucy wondered.

He didn't answer. He merely looked past us.

"We're almost there. That's Galuna Island."

We turned in the direction he was looking. What we saw was a fairly large island with the top of it glowing.

"That's weird. Why is the mountain top glowing like that?" Lucy asked.

Looking back at the boat, I noticed something odd. Bobo was gone.

"Uh, guys." I got there attention.

"Yes Aron-" She stood up in shock, "What the? Where'd he go?"

"Did he fall out?" Gray wondered.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy said.

*RUMBLE*

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." I said.

"Uh, guys?" Gray tried getting our attention.

We looked back to see... "AHHHHH! TSUNAMI!" Happy squealed.

"Don't panic!" Gray tried to calm us, "Just hold on!"

"Happy! Can't you grab onto the boat and fly?!" Lucy questioned.

"I'm not strong enough!"

Were the last words anyone heard before we were pulled underwater by the giant wave.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 10:50 AM)**

I sat up from my place on the beach. We crash landed on the island and our boat was destroyed. Oh, and did I mention I got a mouth full of sand?

"Ptooey! Ah, gross! Sand in my mouth!" I exclaimed in disgust.

"Looks like we made it you guys!" Natsu exclaimed in utter joy. Yeah after being washed away by a giant tsunami. How I managed to survive that, I'll never know.

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore." Lucy said.

"Well I don't know if I would call it lucky." Gray added grumpily.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to that guy who brought us here." Lucy thought out loud, "Right after he told us about the curse, he vanished."

"Forget about that stuff for now and let's go exploring!" Natsu proclaimed while waving his arms like a maniac. Right now, that wouldn't be too far off the mark.

"Aye!" The blue cat agreed.

"We've been here like thirty seconds and you guys have already forgotten about the mission?!" The blond wizard questioned their sanity.

* * *

Lucy grabbed the request and read it again.

"Apparently, there's only one village on the entire island. The village chief is the one who originally put in the request. So I guess we need to try and find him."

"Trying to find one person on an island this big. Yeah, that'll be fun." I said. Note the sarcasm.

That's when Gray spoke up, "Not so fast."

"Give it up Gray. You can't take us back to the guild now that our boat's been destroyed." Natsu reminded the stripper of our situation.

"You're right." Wait, what? "I'm coming with you."

We were shocked to hear that.

"There's no way I'm gonna let the three of you clowns make S Class before I do. And if you were kicked out, the guild would be pretty boring." So you're gonna get kicked out with us? Not sure if that makes sense or not. He continued, "Gramps will be upset, but if we pull this off, he won't stay mad at us for long."

He smirked, "Let's go."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all pumped their fists in the air, "Yeah!"

I couldn't help but smile. These people are crazy. Honestly, there's not much that I gain from this, but since I'm already here, I might as well go along with it.

"Oh, yeah!" Natsu exclaimed before looking at me. What now? "Hey, Aron? Have you decided on whether or not you're going to join our team?"

I just stood there. Seriously? That was your question?

"Well you guys keep on dragging me along you little adventures. So I'm pretty much part of your team whether I like it or not."

"Awesome!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air one more time.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 8:20 PM)**

It had taken us an entire nine hours and thirty minutes to find the village.

"Well, we found the village. Now what?" Gray wondered.

"Check out that gate. When they say keep out, they mean it." Natsu said astonished.

"Anyone home?!" Lucy called out, "We came here to help you!"

A minute went by. No answer.

"Let's bust it." That's your answer for everything Natsu.

"No way!" Lucy yelled.

"Who goes there?!" A couple guys appeared at the top of the gate.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy answered.

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?" One of the men questioned.

"Uh, well..." Lucy tried. Thankfully, she was cut off by Gray.

"Sorry, it was probably just a mix up with the paperwork."

Actually, the job was stolen by a pink-haired idiot and his cat.

"Then let me see your emblems! Right now!" The man demanded.

We did as he ordered. Natsu showed the emblem on his shoulder. Happy moved his bag to the front of him to show them his emblem on his back. Lucy showed them her emblem on the back of her hand. Gray lifted his shirt to show them the one on his chest. And I removed my bracelet to show them the emblem on my right wrist.

"They're here. They're really here!" The two men exclaimed simultaneously.

After showing them our guild marks, they opened the gate.

"It's like we're walking into a giant monster's mouth." Happy? You're scary.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Lucy questioned the cat. Yes. Yes he is.

In front of us stood a group of people covered in cloaks from head to toe.

"Thank you for coming." The person in the front spoke, "I am Moka, the village chief. And on behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see. Now my people!"

The villagers removed their cloaks, revealing that they each had demon parts replacing their own human ones.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Gray noticed.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"Oh wow! Your sideburns!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not that! I was trying to show you what's happened to my arm." The chief corrects the fire-breather.

"Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared."

"Yikes." I said bluntly.

"Please excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse sir? It could be some kind of an infectious disease." Gray offered his thoughts.

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors young man. But they all agree that no such disease exists. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked.

Moka began to explain, "Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago, the moon's color began to change. And an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island."

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked. No, it turned green with pink polka dots. Yes, it turned purple! What do you think he said?

Happy looked up to the sky, "*GASP* It's coming up from behind the clouds."

True enough, the moon began to show itself from behind the clouds. And it had a purple glow, just like the old man said.

"Wow, it really is purple." Lucy said.

"Yeah, weird." I thought out loud.

"Man, that's creepy looking." Gray added.

"It's the curse." The village chief was sweating and looked like he was in pain., "Stand back. The change is about to begin."

All of the villagers began screaming in pain.

"What the?" Lucy shrieked in shock.

The villagers' bodies began to disfigure themselves.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're changing!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yeah, I see that." The blond wizard said.

"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu asked in concern.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island Village, X784 8:50 PM)**

Standing in front of us, the villagers had been turned into demons. Each varying in color and shape.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." The chief apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just completely confused." Gray said.

"You poor people."

"Oh man, you guys look so cool!" Natsu exclaimed in joy.

That single comment left everyone except Natsu paper white.

"Huh?"

"It's awesome. You've got horns and stuff. I'm so jealous." Ladies and gentlemen, the great Salamander.

"He thinks we look cool?" One of the villagers asked.

"No one's ever said that to us before." Another said.

"Natsu. You're being insensitive. They don't want to look like this." Lucy scolded Natsu.

"Seriously? Oh, my bad. Then I guess we should help them out."

"That is why we're here." Happy said.

"Get a clue man." Gray added.

"Natsu? You're an idiot." I pitched in.

"Anyway, " Moka got our attention, " as you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows its face in the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse, then what else could it possibly be?"

"We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who can no longer switch back to there human forms for they have lost their minds."

"How sad." Lucy said.

"The fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we've no choice but to put them to death."

The five of us stepped back in shock. Some of the villagers had to die because of this curse?!

"But they might change back to normal someday!" Natsu exclaimed.

"If we wait for that to happen, the monsters would surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them, but they always broke free. It's no use. Once it takes hold, there is no way to save them." The chief began to cry as he held what looked like a photo, "I should know. I was forced to kill my very own son."

The chief lowered the photo and we got a good look at it.

"That's the guy... from the boat. But we just saw him yesterday. He-" Lucy was cut off by Gray.

"Shhh. Now I understand why he disappeared on us like that. He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace."

"So he brought us here in hopes that we would be able to complete not only the quest, but his dying wishes as well." I said.

Moka bowed, "Please lift the evil curse form our island. If this goes on much longer, we may all fall victim to it. We'll die."

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Natsu exclaimed, "We can fix this, I promise you."

"There's only one way this retched cursed can be lifted. The moon. The moon must be wiped from the sky!" Huh, well at least we know how to lift the curse.

...

...

Wait, what?!

* * *

 **(Galune Island Village, X784 9:20 PM)**

We were given our own hut to spend the night in.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy." Happy said.

"Hurry and close the window. You heard what the chief said, we gotta stay out of the moonlight." Lucy demanded, "You may not care, but I don't want to risk turning into some freaky looking monster!"

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu said.

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray questioned.

"It really doesn't seem feasible, does it?" I asked.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take. You think I can handle it?" Natsu wondered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray questioned the pink-haired wizard's sanity, "Don't be stupid man."

"I really think you need to get that brain of yours checked." I facepalmed.

"Natsu, there's not a wizard alive who's strong enough to do that." Lucy said.

"But that's the job we were hired to do, isn't it? We can't take a job, then back out. Because that would make Fairy Tail look bad."

"What they're asking can't be done. How do you think you're gonna get to the moon anyway?" Don't ask him that Gray.

"With Happy." Natsu answered. Told you not to ask him that.

"I don't think so."

"Ok, we can't destroy the moon. But if we do some investigating, we might be able to find different way to lift the curse from the island." Lucy thought out loud. That's when Gray threw his shirt in her direction.

"You kids can do what you want, but after the day I've had, I need some shuteye."

"Okay, our investigation starts tomorrow morning! I'm hitting the sack." Natsu and Happy flopped on one of the sleeping bags.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gray also flopped on one of the sleeping bags.

"'Kay then. I'm pretty sleepy too. Goodnight." Lucy got into her own bag.

Before I went to bed however, something occurred to me that didn't before.

"If a spell was placed on the moon like the villagers say, then why wasn't the rest of the world affected?"

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 7:48 AM)**

"It's so early." Natsu whined.

"Yeah, I'm never up at this time." Gray yawned.

"You three kept me up all night and I'm not complaining! So stop whining and let's go!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I slept like a baby." I said.

"That's because you were part of the snore-fest too you metal head! In fact, you were the loudest!" She yelled.

Lucy pulled out one of her silver Celestial Spirit keys.

" **Open! Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!** "

As she activated her spell, a grandfather clock came falling from the sky.

"The time is seven forty-eight." The clock man said. That's right, this annoyance is back.

"You really think we'll be able to find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. The village may think the moon's cursed, but everyone else likes it. And destroying it might really mess things up." Gray answered.

"You're right! If we didn't have the moon, the tides would get all crazy and at night, the sky would be pitch black." And you're just realizing this now? And right after you wanted to punch the moon.

"Without it, salmon could go extinct and they're my favorite fish." Happy added.

"Is that all you think about? Fish?" I questioned the cat.

" _'Would you guys keep it down? We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't draw any attention.'_ The lady demands impatiently." The clock says for the lady like a complete tool.

"You should walk on your own." Natsu said.

"He's right. You just summon your spirits because your lazy?" Gray questioned the blond.

" _'Listen. This curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared.'_ She says nervously."

...

...

What? I told you I was gonna leave those parts blank eventually. Might as well do it now.

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome! S Class quests rule!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet I could probably freeze that stupid curse." Gray said.

"I gotta admit, at first I thought you guys were crazy for taking on an S Class quest and forcing me to come along. I still think you're crazy but I'm glad you dragged me along. This is fun!" What? It is.

" _'You guys are idiots.'_ She retorts despairingly."

"Aye." Happy said.

*BOOM* *BOOM*

*BOOM* *BOOM*

*BOOM*

"Huh? What's that?" Natsu wondered.

Me, Natsu, and Gray all turned around to see what was making the loud noise. What we saw frightened us.

"Whoa! What the?" Natsu cried.

"It's huge!" Gray exclaimed in terror.

"What is that thing?!" I questioned.

" _'What are you waiting for? Beat it up you guys!'_ She yells frantically.

Gray activated his magic.

" **Ice Make: Shield!** "

Gray put up an ice shield right as the giant rat blew some horrible-smelling gas.

"Ahhh!" The three of us cried.

" _'Oh no. What's wrong? Did you seriously just sneak inside here?'_ "

" _'Aye!'_ Answers the little blue cat." Horologium began coughing and eventually went poof.

"Stinky!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed. The rat laughed.

"It's a rat!"

"Gee, you think?!" I questioned the blond wizard.

"Come on Natsu, get up man." Gray tried to wake the downed wizard.

"The smell knocked him out." Happy said.

Ah, the perks of normal human senses.

Barley giving us a chance to react, the giant rat began to chase us. It tried blasting us with more of that disgusting gas from before, twice. It seemed as though Gray had had enough of the rat and activated one of his spells.

" **Ice Make: Floor!** "

Ice rapidly spread across the ground until it reached the rat. To which, the giant rat slipped and fell.

"You should've done that in the first place." Natsu complained.

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy looked elsewhere, "Look. There's some kind of building over there. We should go hide while we have the chance."

"We should kick its butt while we have the chance!" Natsu and Gray continued kicking the rat's head.

"Give me a break." Lucy said.

"They're _both_ idiots." I remarked.

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 8:10 AM)**

After prying Natsu and Gray from the giant rat, Lucy and I were able to drag them to the temple.

"This place is massive." Lucy said, astonished by its shear size.

"Yeah, and it's falling apart." Natsu added.

"I wonder how old it is." Gray... yeah, he wondered. Okay, it's one thing when Horologium does my job, but when you guys start doing it too, then it just gets rude.

"I'm just glad I can breath fresh air again." I said, relieved.

We eventually found a bunch of pictures of crescent moons on the wall.

"Hm? What are those?" Natsu asked.

"They're moons. It makes sense, since Galuna used to be called the Island of the Moon." Gray said.

"A moon island, a moon curse, and weird moon symbols? You really got wonder what all of it means." Maybe it means that the people here just really like the moon.

"Man this place is a wreck." Natsu said as he walked off, "This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on."

"Well don't go stomping on it." Lucy warned the fire-breather.

*CRASH*

"You idiot, look what you did!" Gray yelled as the five of us made our descent through the hole.

"Ahhhh!"

*CRSH*

I tried opening my eyes but all I saw was darkness. Wait... darkness? Oh, come on. Don't tell me I died again. Twice in one week? You gotta be kidding me!

*GASP*

Natsu broke through the rubble, gasping for breath.

"Hey, is everybody okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked out the floor!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Here's a thought. If you think before you act, maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!" He's gonna cause just as much destruction even if he does think. Now...

"Can someone help me out here!" I yelled from my place under the rubble.

* * *

After being pulled out of the rubble by Gray and Natsu, I got up and dusted myself off. Looking up, we saw just how far down we had fallen. To say it was a long way down would be an understatement.

"So, can you fly us out of here Happy?" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"No, sorry." He apologized.

"We're underneath the temple." Gray said.

"Wow, it's a secret cave! This is so cool!" Natsu ran off even further into the cave.

"Would you quit running around like a crazy person!" Gray ordered.

"Sheesh. I know people can be stupid at times, but this has to be a world record or something." I said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

And thus, we had to follow the crazy fire-breathing maniac of a wizard down into the cave. Oh, this should be fun. Natsu eventually stopped in a large cavern.

"Whoa." He sounded amazed.

"Natsu?"

"What, something wrong?" Gray asked.

"Other than your mental state." I added.

"Hey guys? What's that?" In front of us was the largest chunk of ice I'd ever seen in my life. And inside it was some sort of monster.

"That's impossible." Gray said. It seemed as though he was frozen stiff. Pun not intended, "It's Deliora."

The only person who seemed to be able to move was Gray. The rest of us were all shocked at the sight of the behemoth in front of us.

"But how?" Gray questioned, "How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!"

We walked up to Gray.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked.

"There's no... no way." Gray said, wanting to deny the fact this thing was here. Whatever it was.

"Gray, please. Try to calm down." Lucy tried to console the ice wizard.

Gray seemed to calm down for a few seconds. Lucy removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Now, can you tell us about it?" She asked.

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." He answered.

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu apparently needs his hearing checked as well.

"DEstruction." Happy corrected.

"But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!" Gray exclaimed.

That's when we heard footsteps coming our way so we hid.

"The voices seemed to come from down here." We could hear someone speaking.

Two people eventually came into view. One of them had blue hair and green clothes. The other had no shirt and... looked like a lion?

"I hate being awake during the day." Blue-hair said, "So Toby, were you exposed to the Moon Drip? You've got those pointy ears."

"I already told you, they're a fashion statement you jerk!" The one named Toby exclaimed.

"Lighten up, I was just teasing you."

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby whined.

"Huh. The Moon Drip. Could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy wondered quietly.

Soon enough, a third person came into view. A girl with pink hair tied up in pigtails, wearing a dark blue and pink dress, and a feathery scarf around her neck.

"Yuka, Toby. Something terrible has happened." She said.

"What now Sherry?" Yuka sounded annoyed.

"It's Angelica. She's been attacked and I'm sad." Who the heck is Angelica?

"You're moping around because somebody beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby questioned. Wait, she named that thing _'Angelica'_?! Such a pretty name, for such an ugly animal. Why? Just, why?

"She's not a rat. She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is... love." And for some odd reason, a pink heart appeared next to her as she said this.

"I don't know who these people are, but talk about a bunch of weirdoes. Especially the chick with the pet rat." Lucy whispered.

"Agreed." I said.

"Judging by the sent I picked up off them, they're not from the island." Natsu said.

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy added.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka asked.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again. Oh, this makes me so sad. This news would displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light."

"Agreed." Yuka said.

"Since they've seen Deliora, we can't allow them to live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them... love." Can someone please gag me already? This girl talks way too much about love.

"You're talking about death, right?" Toby asked.

That's when Happy made some noises to distract them.

"What was that?" Sherry wondered.

"Over there." Yuka said. And the three of them were on their way out of the cavern.

"Nice job cat." Lucy congratulated Happy as he flew back over to us.

"Aye."

"Come on. We should've grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." Natsu said, frustrated by the fact we did nothing.

"Not yet. We've got to do some investigating." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Besides, it's best that we have some sort of leverage on what they're doing before we question them. They could lie to us and we wouldn't know it." I tried to reason with him.

"Man, this job just keeps on getting more and more complicated."

"Right? Like who is this Cold Emperor guy?" Happy wondered. My guess? Some idiot with a head too big for his shoulders.

"Deliora." Gray spoke, "I still don't understand what anyone would want with it. And how the hell were they even able to find it?"

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed away inside a glacier on the northern continent." He answered, "A decade ago, this immortal demon ravaged Isvan. Countless people lost there lives. The woman who taught me how to use my magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here."

Gray began to activate his magic.

"This Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're gonna regret the day they were born!"

* * *

Chapter eleven and the first part of the Galuna Island Arc complete.

Also, we've learned potentially valuable information. Metal Morphing wizards can't swim. Hmmm...

And, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Enigmus-288._


	12. Galuna Island Arc: Part 2

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 12:00 PM)**

"Deliora." Gray said, anger laced in his voice.

In front of us was a giant demon encased in a sphere of ice.

"You sure this is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked.

"There is no doubt about it."

"I wonder why it was transported all the way from the Northern Continent to Galluna Island." Happy wondered.

"You don't think this demon could have something to do with the island's curse, do you?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. It may be enclosed in ice, but that thing's still alive." Whoa, seriously? That thing is strong enough to last this long in a block of ice?!

"Sweet! Give me a go at it. I ain't afraid of no stupid demon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You know, brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem Natsu." Lucy reminded the fire-breather.

"No, but it's the only way _he_ knows how to solve a problem." I said.

"A little fire ought to do the trick."

Gray's head whipped around as he punched Natsu square in the nose. Yikes.

"Gray just punched Natsu!" The blue cat exclaimed.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time he's done that." Lucy said.

"And probably not the last." I added.

Natsu sat back up from his position on the floor, "What's the deal?! What'd you hit me for Gray?!"

"I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it! If that ice melts and Deliora is revived, there's no way we'd be able to stop it." He answered.

"Come on, do you really think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?" Natsu questioned the ice wizard.

Gray simply bowed his head, already knowing the answer.

"No."

Lucy walked up behind Gray as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm the one who got hit for no good reason! Watch your temper man!" Natsu yelled.

"HRRK!" *THUD*

That would be the sound of Natsu hitting the ground yet again due to me hitting the top of his head with Golem's Gauntlet.

"Many years ago, my master, Ur, cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon, enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew that the ice couldn't be melted, then why did they bring it here?" Gray asked.

"Well, maybe they didn't know. They might've brought it here to _try_ to melt it somehow." Bad choice of words Lucy.

"But why would they do that?!" Gray snapped.

"Um, I have no idea."

"I just don't get it. Who would bring Deliora here and more importantly, why?" The ice wizard continued to question.

"I don't think it really matters _'Why'_. You said the Iced Shell can't be melted, so whatever they have planned for it can't be good." I spoke.

"We need answers. Let's go find those guys." Natsu suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Lucy agreed.

"No." Gray interrupted, "We're gonna stay here and wait."

"Wait for what?" Happy wondered.

"For the moon to come out."

"The moon?! But it's the middle of the afternoon. Forget that, if I had to hang out here all day, I'd die of boredom-" Nobody was listening to Natsu's rant as Lucy began to speak.

"But Gray, why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked.

"I have a feeling that the curse on this island and Deliora are somehow connected to it. And I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight." Gray answered.

"I heard that too. I guess waiting till nightfall's the only way we're gonns find out what's going on." Lucy concurred.

"I'm not waiting! We got work to do!" Natsu exclaimed as fire erupted from his mouth.

...

...

And he fell asleep.

"Well, that was fast." Lucy said simply.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 12:30 PM)**

"Must be nice. He doesn't have to worry about anything but eating, fighting, and sleeping." The blond wizard said as she sat down. Lucy, Happy, and I were watching the sleeping form of Natsu.

"Aye. That's Natsu for you."

"I gotta admit, I'm a little bit jealous."

"I'm not." I pitched in.

Meanwhile, Gray was crouched down in front of the frozen demon. He didn't look too good. After all, I wouldn't put it past him. Finding out that the demon your master destroyed was about to be resurrected would take a toll on anyone.

"Ahhhh, I know I agreed to wait, but this is so boring." Lucy complained.

"Aye."

"Oh, I know!" Lucy pulled out one of her Celestial Keys.

" **Open: Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra!** "

In a puff of pink smoke, the Celestial Spirit appeared. She wore a blue dress with brown shoes and a pink bonnet. She had a pair of wings on her back as well as a large harp.

"Oh, wow! I haven't seen you in forever Lucy." The Spirit greeted.

"Hey Lyra." Lucy said.

"Say, how come you never call me anymore? It's not fair, I would love to help you out, but you ignore me meanie."

"Well, this one's chipper, isn't she?" I rhetorically asked.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Meanie, huh? You're the one who told me you were only available three days a month." Lucy reminded the Spirit. Wow, really?

"*GASP* Are you sure about that?"

"Great, another weirdo." The blue cat said.

"Well, what'd you expect?" I questioned the cat.

"So what would you like to hear me sing? Any requests?" Lyra asked.

"No, whatever you want." Lucy answered.

"Do you know any songs about fish?"

"We are not listening to a song about fish, cat." I told him.

Lyra stuck one of her thumbs up, "'Kay! I've got a song I think you're gonna love Lucy."

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice." Lucy informed.

"Well, Mira's a singer too you know. And she sings songs about fish for me."

Ignoring the cat, Lyra began to play her harp. Listening to the melody was rather soothing to say the least. We closed our eyes and listened to the beautiful song.

 _"Words are born into air,_

 _And quickly fade out in the wind._

 _But they find their way inside you,_

 _Where they live on forevermore._

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain,_

 _Look inside your heart._

 _Light so warm and all alone,_

 _Shining just like the sun._

 _You can see just how much you've grown,_

 _How strong you are._

 _A love will open up to you,_

 _And it starts from the day that you,_

 _First heard those words"_

As the song ended, we heard Gray sniffling. Lyra stopped playing her harp.

"Gray what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Gray answered, his voice breaking.

"You seem upset." Happy pointed out.

"Well, one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to what her audience is feeling." And you're just now mentioning this?

"Did her song make you cry?" Happy asked, concerned.

"I-wasn't crying." The ice wizard denied.

"Maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat." Lucy suggested.

"You should have just said that in the first place." The Spirit said.

"Ooh, I know." I turned my head to the cat, "Sing a song reflecting Aron's feelings!" Happy exclaimed.

"Do you not grasp the concept of privacy?" I question the talking cat.

Turning my head back around, I saw that Lyra was directly in front of me. And staring too.

"Gaaah!" I jumped back, "What are you looking at?!"

"Interesting. You have emotions?" Wait, what? "How do you have emotions?"

"Huh? Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" I question the Spirit angrily, as I raise my fist.

"I think we should skip the song." Gray spoke up, "We need to stay quiet. We don't want to be found out."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Lucy agreed. Lyra disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Hmph. I'm fully capable of feeling emotions. Just because I don't express them as much as other people..." I grumbled with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 8:25 PM)**

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

"What's that weird noise?" Lucy wondered as she woke up.

"Is it night yet?!" Natsu shot up. Oh, _now_ you wake up?

As the rumbling continued, a purple magic circle appeared at the ceiling of the cave. And a beam of purple light shone down on Deliora.

"It's a beam of light!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Shining down from the ceiling!" Natsu added.

"But why is it purple? It must be moonlight." Gray concurred.

"What's going on? I'm getting scared Gray." Happy said.

"You and me both cat." I agreed.

"It's shining on Deliora!" Gray noticed.

"I don't think that's a coincidence." The fire-breather said.

"Let's go. We have to find out where the light's coming from." Gray ordered.

"Agreed."

* * *

We ran back up to the surface of the temple. What we saw were two more magic circles. One on the floor of the temple and another on the ceiling. Another beam of light connected the two.

"Why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?" Gray asked.

"Let's find out!" Natsu exclaimed as we began running again.

We reached the top of the temple. True enough, it was night out. We hid behind a broken piece of a wall, as we watched a group of cloaked people chanting... something.

"What are they doing?" Natsu whispered.

Looking at the beam of light, we saw it went all the way up to the moon.

"The moon." Gray said. Yeah, that is what that giant grey, sphere is in the sky.

"It looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight." Natsu said.

"And shine it on Deliora. But what for?" Lucy questioned.

That's when another voice spoke up.

"It's a belianese spell called the Moon Drip." Lyra?! I thought she went back to the Spirit World.

"What are you still doing here?" Lucy questioned the Spirit.

"I see, that's what they're trying to do."

"Ok tease, fill us in." Lucy said.

"Yes, please do." I added.

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it." Lyra explained.

"They can't." Gray almost exclaimed, "The ice used in an Iced Shell can't be melted."

"I hate to say it, but that's not entirely true. While the Iced Shell is strong, it can be melted using Moon Drip. Focused moon energy can break any magical spell."

"Idiots! They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora." Gray said.

"I think what the islanders believe is a curse against them, may actually be side effects of the Moon Drip. Concentrated moon energy can contaminate your body. I'm afraid those poor islanders have been exposed to way too much of it." And how exactly do you know about the islanders' problem?

"I'll make them pay." Natsu declared right before he was elbowed in the face by Lucy. Ouch.

"Nice hit." I say to Lucy as I look down at Natsu.

"Someone's coming this way." She told us.

A man wearing some armor along with a white cloak, blue shirt and black pants came into view. Behind him were the three people we saw from earlier.

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 8:30 PM)**

"What a waste. I lost so much precious sleep for nothing." Yuka complained, "We searched all day for the intruders but never found a trace of them."

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby suggested, annoyed. Oh, no. There were intruders. You guys were just fooled to look in the opposite direction.

The pink-haired girl named Sherry walked up next to the guy with armor, "I'm afraid I have some sad news Cold Emperor. We thought we had intruders during the day, but it seems they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation."

Please, don't.

"Intruders." The Cold Emperor stated simply.

"So that guy is their leader." Natsu said.

"He's trying to act all high and mighty, wearing that stupid looking mask." Okay Lucy, calm down.

"I don't know, I think it looks kind of cool." Happy said.

"Happy? Shut up." I told the blue feline.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" The Cold Emperor questioned.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow." The girl answered.

"Which one girl?!" Toby exclaimed.

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way." The armor guy demanded.

"They must have been villagers. They're the only other people on this island." Sherry said.

"Then destroy the village." Wait, what?! This guy's insane!

"Yes sir."

"Understood."

"Grrrrr."

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"But the villagers didn't have anything to do with it." Lucy said.

"I don't think Mr. High-And-Mighty cares." I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, we gotta stop them." Natsu proclaimed.

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed." That smirk isn't convincing anyone creep.

"That voice." Gray began, "No, it can't be."

"I've had enough of this sneaking around business!" The six of us merely stared at Natsu as he started yelling, "It's not the villagers! We're the intruders you're after!"

Can Natsu get stupider? Yes, yes he can.

"Jeez, I guess there's no turning back now, huh?" Lucy asked.

"I want to help out to. Want me to sing?" Sure, if you can sing something that makes the enemy surrender.

"No, I want you to go back." Lucy refused.

"Aw, you're no fun." Lyra said right before she disappeared. Hopefully, she really did go back to the Spirit World this time.

"I know that mark. They're from Fairy Tail." Sherry said.

"Interesting. Those villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help." The blue-haired guy concluded.

"Don't worry about them. Go eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor ordered.

"But why?" Natsu questioned.

"Anyone who stands in my way, whether deliberately or not, is my enemy." The armor guy answered.

"Say what?!"

Natsu, Gray, and I started charging at the Cold Emperor.

"Why you! Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" Gray demanded as he activated his magic. A blast of ice covered the floor, forcing the enemies back.

The Cold Emperor jumped in the air as he too activated his magic. Another blast of ice covered the floor. As both attacks collided, the ice shattered.

"He's an ice wizard too?" Happy asked astonished.

"Lyon!" Gray exclaimed as he got back up. Wait, Gray knows this guy?!

"How could you? Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" The now known Lyon asked.

"Why would you revive Deliora?" Gray questioned.

"To think that you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me." Do all bad guys just like to hear themselves talk?

"An acquaintance of yours Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked.

"Do as you were ordered. I can handle the intruders on my own." Lyon said.

"Yes sir!" The three of them vanished.

"Hey, wait! Come back here!" Natsu yelled as he ran at the Cold Emperor.

"No, Natsu! Don't go near him!" Gray tried to warn the fire-breather. But it was too late. Lyon had already frozen Natsu in a block of ice.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Happy, get Lucy out of here!" Gray ordered.

"Aye!" Happy said as he grabbed Lucy and took flight.

Gray attacked Lyon again, only for his attack to come in contact with a shield. Gray's ice then shattered.

"What? No, I can't move!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why you little!" I was about ready to knock this guy's lights out. And I would have too, if my feet hadn't frozen over.

"What the?!"

I pulled and pulled. But I couldn't get my feet off the ground.

"Gaaah! It's no use. They're frozen solid."

Well, now I know why Gray didn't ask for _me_ to leave as well.

Lyon began to speak, grabbing my attention, "You distracted me long enough for the girl and the cat to escape. Chivalrous but ultimately pointless. There's no way _those_ two can stop my minions."

"Don't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail wizards!" Natsu exclaimed, "Now,-"

Gray kicked Natsu off the temple before the fire-breather could finish speaking.

"What's the big idea Gray?!" He questioned as he tumbled further down the temple-side.

"I see you're as reckless as ever. Was he not one of your allies?" The Cold Emperor questioned.

"You and I both know that with one spell, you can blow up that ice and him with it." Gray said. You're kidding! That's a little scary.

"So you chose to send him safely outside the range of my magic. That was a very clever move." Lyon smirked, "Though I have to wonder why you didn't help your other ally. The one still stuck in my ice."

"What?!" Gray whipped his head around towards me, "Aw crap. I didn't know that."

"Wait! You mean you forgot about me _again_?!" I yelled at him.

"Aron." Gray became serious.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm gonna need you to break out of that ice and go help Lucy and Happy. Got it?"

"What?! No way! I'm not leaving you up here with that guy." Was he insane or something?

"That wasn't a request!" He yelled.

"Gyaah! Alright. Sheesh, talk about a cold heart."

And with that, I tried using my Metal Morphing magic to break the ice.

Gray turned back to face his enemy.

"I don't understand why you're trying to pull this superior act with me Lyon! You're not! We're not Ur's students anymore!" Gray exclaimed.

"I'm well aware of that. Painfully aware." Lyon took off his helmet to show his real face. He had white spiked hair, slanted eyes, and near-pale skin, "Our beloved teacher is no longer of this world."

"Her final act was sealing that monster away. Are you really so callous that you would try to destroy our master's legacy?!" Gray questioned the white-haired wizard.

"Don't delude yourself. We both know you're the one who killed Ur." Lyon said.

*KRRK* *KSHH*

Yes! I finally broke out of the stupid ice.

...

...

Wait, Gray did what?

"And yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt. How cruel." Lyon finished.

I looked up at where Gray was.

"Gray? What is he talking about?" I painfully asked him.

He tightened his fists, "Aron, get to the village. Help Lucy and Happy."

"But-" I tried to speak.

"I won't tell you again." He said firmly. I wasn't going to argue with him anymore. I decided to shut up and head back to the village.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 8:55 PM)**

As I reached the forest, I stopped for a moment and looked back at where Gray and Lyon were. Sounds of an intense battle could easily be heard. Though, I wasn't worried about the fight. I knew Gray could kick that guy's pompous butt anytime he wanted. What I was worried about however, was what the Cold Emperor had said.

 _'We both know you're the one who killed Ur.'_

Gray killed his master? No, it couldn't be. Gray would never do something like that.

Would he?

* * *

Twelfth chapter and second part of the Galuna Island Arc complete.

Lyon finally comes into the picture, a little bit of smart remarks from Aron, a visit from Lyra, and Aron starts to wonder about Gray's true intentions. And what could Lyra possibly mean by _'How do you have emotions'_?

And, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Theboblinator, louise53, and YonesyDragneel._


	13. Galuna Island Arc: Part 3

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 9:40 PM)**

Would you believe it? After all that build up, finding Deliora, waiting till nightfall, watching Gray fight the Cold Emperor who turned out to be someone he had known from childhood, and running all the way down the temple and into the forest, only to get lost and have to climb back up the temple. And all because of my sucky sense of direction. See? This is why I need a map on me at all times. I can't go anywhere by myself.

Well, at least I'm almost back to the top. Hopefully, I can see the village from there.

As I got closer and closer to the top, I could hear a faint voice. It got louder and louder the further I walked. Until suddenly...

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself because you lost a fight! You're a member of Fairy Tail!" Was that Natsu? What is he doing back up here? Did he get lost too? "And we don't give up when times are tough. So just put it behind you and keep moving forward. Oh great, now it's even harder to run."

Natsu began to run with Gray on his back. Or on the top of the ice? Not sure how that works. As we caught sight of each other, I offered to help carry Gray back to the village.

"By the way, Aron?" Natsu got my attention.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you head back up the mountain?" He just had to ask that, didn't he?

"I... I got lost." I answered scratching my cheek.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 9:50 PM)**

It took us a whole ten minutes to run from the temple all the way to the village. As we reached the gate, Natsu called out.

"Hey, guys! Are you okay?!"

"Aaaaah!" Lucy screamed.

"Natsu! Aron!" The village people exclaimed.

Okay, what's with the worried attitudes?

"Stay right there. Don't come any closer!" Lucy cried.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, stop! Please."

We stopped per request. Though we had no idea why she wanted us to stop. Looking around, I didn't see any reason as to why we needed to stop. I tried taking a step but Lucy wouldn't let me.

"No! Aron, don't."

"Okay, why?" I question the blond wizard.

"Hey, what's with the grass?" Natsu asked. I looked down to see what he was talking about. Sure enough there was a patch of grass there. And as soon as Natsu took a step, he fell through a giant hole. Only problem, he grabbed my leg just as he fell, dragging me in the hole with him.

*THUD*

"He actually fell for it." One of the villagers said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we ever doubted you." Another apologized.

"Very funny!" Natsu exclaimed, "But we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other."

"Don't talk to me it was Lucy's dumb idea." The blue talking cat said.

"I should have known!"

"It wasn't a joke. It was a trap." Lucy explained.

"I don't really care what it is. Just get off of me!" I yell from under Natsu.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you." Happy said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Gray's down for the count." Natsu told them.

"Hey, I'm here too you know. Does anyone care about my wellbeing?" I question as I dusted myself off.

"The guy in the mask beat him up that badly?" Lucy asked worriedly. Apparently not. Oh well.

"Yeah! Looks like it was a pretty ugly beat down too." I responded.

"Huh? Hey the ice is gone. Whoa, it must have cracked when we fell." Natsu said.

"See? Told you the pitfall would work." Lucy bragged.

"Excuse me princess, but I believe the spell was actually broken when he left the caster's range of magic." Virgo corrected.

"I'm free!" Natsu excitedly exclaimed.

We were helped out of the hole by some of the villagers. Three of which helped to lay Gray down on the ground.

"Gray." Lucy whispered worriedly.

"So how come Lyon's lackeys haven't made it here yet?" Natsu asked.

"You know, that's a good question. They left for the village before you, but you guys got here first. I wonder what's taking them so long." Lucy wondered.

"Yeah, and with Gray and that giant ice cube, I was pretty slow." Natsu said. Yeah, no kidding.

"Hey, maybe they suck at directions more than I do." My comment was met with disbelieving looks.

"What? A guy can hope, can't he?"

Lucy pumped her fist, "Okay guys, hurry up and cover up that hole!"

"They're not gonna fall for that." Natsu said with a blank face.

"This coming from the guy who _did_?" I commented with an equally blank face.

"Over there!" One of the villagers pointed towards the sky.

In the sky seemed to be some sort of large flying object. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was...

"It's a giant flying rat!" Another villager exclaimed.

"Oh great. Angelica's back." I grumbled.

"And it's carrying a bucket."

"What?!" Lucy yelled, "But now my pitfall trap is totally pointless!"

The giant rat flew overhead for a good minute before something fell out of the bucket. A small green... glob of goo, began falling. And it looked like it was falling towards Lucy. Right before the goo could touch her however...

"Watch out!" Natsu exclaimed as he tackled Lucy to the ground.

As the goo hit the ground, the area where it touched evaporated away. Similar to Leon's Wither Magic. Yikes!

"That smell. I knew the stuff was deadly." Gee, thanks for the heads up Natsu.

Every villager began to panic.

"That big flying rat has a whole bucket full of it!"

"No, they're gonna dump it right on us!"

"Great." I said sarcastically.

The villagers continued panicking and running around frantically. They stopped when the giant rat, Angelica, threw the acid jelly into the air.

"How are we going to protect ourselves from acid jelly?!" Lucy cried.

Natsu started running, "I want everybody to get to the center of the village! Ready to fly Happy?!"

"Aye sire!" The blue flying cat answered.

What? What kind of crazy plan does Natsu have this time?

Natsu leaped into the air as Happy grabbed hold of him and took flight. Carrying Gray, the villagers, as well as Lucy and I, ran to the center of the village. The only person who didn't run, was the chief.

"I'm not going. I won't leave Bobo's grave!" Moka refused.

"But chief, that jelly's gonna get you!" The red villager called out.

As I got the center of the village, I looked up. Natsu and Happy were still headed for the jelly. Soon enough, Natsu activated his magic and flames engulfed his fists.

"Flames of my right hand! Flames of my left hand! You put them together, and you get **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "

Natsu threw a giant ball of fire towards the jelly. An explosion occurred as the fire and jelly collided, creating a large whole in the jelly. Shots of jelly began raining down from the sides. One of which was heading straight for the village chief!

"Hey, old man! Get out of-" I was too late. The jelly had already hit the chief and the grave.

*CRSH*

"Oh, no! Chief!" The red villager cried.

The steam from the jelly began to clear. Thankfully, what we saw was Virgo carrying the chief in her arms. He was alive!

"Do you wish to punish him for disobeying you?" Virgo asked.

"Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

The acid jelly finished raining from the sky and the steam cleared out. What was left of the village, was nothing more than a large hole that circled the villagers.

"The village has been completely dissolved." One of the villagers said.

"This is terrible." Another stated the obvious.

"Is anybody hurt?" One more asked worriedly.

"Bobo's grave is still standing." Moka, the chief, said. Looking in the same direction, I saw it was true. After all that mayhem, all that acid, Bobo's grave still stood in its place.

*KRRK*

The blue-haired guy, Yuka, kicked the gravestone out of its place, toppling it.

"What?! Why you little." I was about to snap. Who kicks a gravestone?!

Sherry spoke, "The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village _and_ its people. We were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless. But since that didn't work, we'll have to resort to bloodshed."

If it weren't for the fact that they were trying to kill the villagers, I'd be impressed with the fact she actually got through a speech without talking about love.

"Fifty villagers, three wizards, shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Yuka said.

"You ready?" Natsu asked, getting ready to fight.

"Yeah." Lucy answered.

"These guys are gonna wish they never came to this island!" Oh, they were gonna pay.

"Count again, 'cuz there's four wizards!" Happy exclaimed.

"How dare they. Such disrespect." Then the village chief began yelling something rather livid. Also, the author couldn't keep up with what the chief was yelling, so that's all the dialogue you're getting there.

"Calm down chief!" The red villager tried to calm the chief down.

"We have to get out of here sir." Another said with the chief's thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah, you don't want to get caught in the middle of a magic battle."

"I"M NOT GOING!" The chief refused.

"Hurry and get him to safety!" The red villager ordered.

That's about the time we noticed Gray getting back up from his position on the ground.

"Let me help you." He said. What is this guy crazy?

"Gray, you came to." Lucy sounded astonished.

"Not gonna happen." Natsu said, "We don't need your help."

"Natsu. Don't do this to me." Gray pleaded. This guy _is_ crazy.

*THNK*

Natsu punched Gray in the gut. The ice wizard nearly toppled over from the attack.

"Just lay down and get some rest." Natsu told him.

Gray tried to say something as he passed out. But it seemed to inaudible to understand.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"He's giving Gray some tough love. Natsu knows he's in no condition to fight, so he had to stop him." Happy exclaimed.

"That means, deep down they really do care." Lucy concluded.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island Village, X784 10:20 PM)**

"Can you look after him for us?" Lucy requested of the villagers to take Gray away from the battlefield.

"No problem Ms. Lucy." The red villager responded, "Alright, let's go."

"You do realize, he's not gonna be happy with you when he wakes, right?" I directed towards the fire-eater.

"Let him be angry with me." Was the only response I got from the wizard.

"We're not leaving until every person in this village is dead." Sherry said, "Angelica?"

On command, the giant rat jumped in the air and began flying as it caught its owner. The rat flew straight at us, forcing Natsu to cover his face and me to duck.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Lucy exclaimed. Problem was, she grabbed ahold of the rat as it continued flying.

"Oh, no! I got excited, I grabbed on!"

"Yup, she's stupid." Happy said.

"More like insane!" Natsu corrected.

"What the heck was she thinking?!" I question.

Lucy started punching the rat's claw.

"Leave the villagers alone! They didn't do anything to deserve this!" She exclaimed.

Lucy then began tickling the rat's foot.

"Are you ticklish?"

Yeah, I don't think that's going to work Lucy.

...

...

The rat stopped mid-air. And then fell to the ground.

"Nevermind." I said out loud, much to the blue cat's confusion.

That's when the lion-man yelled.

"I don't have any ticks!"

What the heck are those two talking about?

"Do you think she made it?" Natsu asked worriedly, "That big rat might've crushed her."

"If so, she's probably a goner. I'll go and check on her." Happy activated his magic as wings sprouted from his back.

"Yeah, you go do that." I said.

"Thanks, be careful." Natsu warned.

Natsu turned towards the enemy.

"I'll stay here and deal with them."

"Uh, you do realize I'm here too right?" I questioned the fire wizard.

"Oh, right. Well, you're welcome to join." He forgot I was here. What am I, a shadow?

Natsu took a crouching position. Taking a large leap, he head-butted the lion-man. And threw fire at Yuka.

"Alright!" I cheered.

As the flames cleared, however, the blue-haired guy was still there.

"What?!"

"A wizard who can breath fire? I see, don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about." He sure is you thick-eyebrow maniac.

Behind Natsu, the downed lion-man sprung back up.

"I'm good!"

"You know, we used to be members of a famous guild ourselves. So you shouldn't blow us off. In fact Iron Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild. Surely, you've heard of he Lamias Scale." Yuka was cut off by Natsu throwing more fire at not only him, but also Toby behind him, "Hey, cut it out! Listen when I'm talking to you."

"Why? You think I care what guild you're from or who the other members are? We came here to help the villagers and you're the ones who put them in danger." In other words, he could care less, "Which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy. And that gives me more than enough reason to fight you."

Yuka gritted his teeth.

"Hey Toby, just stay back. You don't need to get involved. I've got this."

I leaped off of what used to be the center of the village, towards the lion-guy, "I got a better idea!"

Toby turned his head towards my direction.

" **Metal Morph: Golem's Gauntlet!** "

*POW*

*KSHH*

As my attack made contact with his head, Toby was thrown across the ground again.

"Gaaah! Quit aiming for the head!" He yelled at me.

"Hey Natsu, I've got cat-boy. That fine with you?" I asked the fire wizard.

"By all means." He responded with a smirk.

Turning back, I saw my new enemy was standing back up from the attack.

"Grrrr. You'll pay for that!" Toby exclaimed as he raised his hands to his head. His fingernails began to glow green.

"Check out my Mega Jellyfish Paralyzing Claws! Bet you'll never guess what these baby's can do." He's kidding, right?

"Let me guess, they paralyze you." I remarked.

"Whoa! How'd you know? Hey, you got ESP or something?" The cat-man questioned. Is this guy that much of an idiot?

"No, it's in the name _genius_. Mega Jellyfish _Paralyzing_ Claws? I mean really, you didn't think that was too much of a giveaway?" I question the wizard's sanity.

"Hey, it's an awesome name!" Toby complained.

"No, it's a dumb name." I argued.

Toby charged at me, slashing with his green claws.

"No one talks about me like that!" The lion-man exclaimed.

I dodged out of the way, "Whoa! Hey!"

"With just one swipe from my claws, you'll be frozen waiting to die!" He explained.

I continued to dodge Toby's attacks, while the wizard continued advancing towards me, swiping with his claws.

"Hey, Natsu?" I called out to the fire-breather. Turns out he already defeated Yuka and decided to watch.

"Yeah Aron?"

"Why do I end up with the enemies who have claws that can instantly kill me?" I asked my question.

"I don't know, but could you hurry it up? You could have easily beaten that guy already by fooling him to touch himself."

Toby just seemed to get more and more frustrated with each missing swipe.

"Gaaah! Stop moving!"

"Alright." I said. I did as he asked. However, I still had Golem's Gauntlet activated. I held out my fist and Toby ran straight into it. He fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

Looking down at the unconscious wizard, I couldn't believe it. That was easy.

"Wow, you were right Natsu. That was easy." I said, speaking my thoughts.

Natsu walked over to where Bobo's gravestone lay.

"Tried to tell you. Those guys were a joke. Here we go." Picking the gravestone up, Natsu put it back in its rightful place, "We're gonna find a way top change your people back to normal Bobo. I know we will. And I promise you, I will avenge your death."

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 11:00 PM)**

"That's your plan? It's crazy. You're crazy." I told the fire wizard. He had just gotten done with telling me his plan for preventing Deliora from reviving. To say that the plan needed some work would be a serious understatement.

"You're welcome to stay here where it's safe." Natsu said.

I quickly stopped him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, I never said I wasn't up to it. Besides, _'crazy'_ seems to have been our only method of success up till now."

I finished with a thumb jab to my chest, "So if you've got a crazy plan, then count me in!"

"Heh, " He smirked, "alright! Then tomorrow morning, we head over to the temple."

There was a sort of proud silence for a few seconds before...

"But first, I'm getting some sleep." The fire-breather said before falling asleep next to a tree. I merely rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness.

Laying next to another tree, I decide to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Chapter thirteen, third part of the Galuna Island Arc: Complete.

Another chapter published on a second day in a row. Ironically, this chapter was supposed to be published on the same day as chapter twelve. In other words, if it weren't for my computer shutting down on itself and being so stubborn as to not boot back up, you guys would've gotten a double-chapter day. So that means you all can blame crappy computer hardware for making this chapter 'late'. Yay! :D

And, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Emerald Anime_


	14. Galuna Island Arc: Part 4

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 10:20 PM) [Third POV]**

After taking an S class job without permission, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy headed off to Galuna Island. Dragging Aron along for the ride and running into Gray, the party of three became a party of five. Gray decided to join in on their little endeavor after crash-landing on the island. When they arrived at the village, they found out that the villagers have been cursed to turn into demons whenever the moon comes out. Little did they know that the curse was connected to a frozen demon named Deliora. A demon from Gray's past. The five of them soon found out that a wizard named Lyon, an acquaintance from Gray's past, wishes to melt the ice surrounding Deliora. Natsu and Aron defeated two of Lyon's lackeys after they were sent to destroy the village. The village was destroyed, but luckily none of the villagers were harmed. Meanwhile, while the fire-eater and metal-head were fighting, Lucy was facing her own enemy, Sherry.

"You were able to close the gate, even though I was in control." Sherry said, astonished. Sherry used her Marionette Magic to take control over Taurus, Lucy's Celestial Spirit. Thankfully, Lucy was able to return him to the Celestial Spirit World, despite him being under the influence of Sherry's magic.

"I guess that means I'm stronger than you." Lucy boasted.

"Well I don't know if I would take it that far. Remember, my powers allow me to take control over any Celestial Spirit that you might call forth." The pinkette said.

Lucy pulled out a silver key from her pouch.

"Don't be so sure. I've got a few powerful Spirits up my sleave." She said as she called forth her Spirit, " **Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Nikora!** "

The Celestial Spirit was called forth. Magically forming from a yellowish goo ball to a white dog-like creature. He began trembling rapidly.

Sherry merely gushed at the sight of him, "Isn't he the cutest little thing? Oh, I'm in love."

"Would you quit talking about love all the time? 'Cuz it's getting pretty old." Lucy requested.

"Well someone's bitter." Sherry said as she held out her hands, " **Marionette Attack!** Now you're my puppet!"

A blast of pink magic enveloped the Spirit. As his eyes turned the color of the magic, the Spirit became under Sherry's control.

"Plue?" Lucy called out to her Spirit, "Oh! not you too!"

Plue jumped at Lucy, ready to attack. He began punching at Lucy's legs, doing no damage at all.

* * *

Plue continued 'attacking' Lucy as Sherry looked on in shock.

"You're kidding me!" She cried.

"I knew you'd fall for that!" Lucy exclaimed.

*CRASH*

Lucy attacked with her whip, aiming for Sherry.

"You deliberately summoned a weak Spirit!" The pink-haired wizard angrily exclaimed.

"That's right. I knew that if I called forth little Plue here, it would make your spell totally pointless!" Lucy attacked yet again with her whip.

"Geez, I release you from command!" Sherry ordered holding her hands up.

As Plue was released from Sherry's magic, he began bowing his head, apologizing to his owner.

"Oh, I know you didn't mean it. Now go back okay?" Lucy asked the little Spirit to return.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

" **Marionette Attack!** Get her, rock doll!" Sherry ordered as she used her magic.

"We're gonna keep going round and round, aren't we?" Lucy questioned the pinkette, "I'll stop your doll with a Spirit, you'll take control of it, and then I'll close it's gate!"

*BOOM*

*ROAR*

In front of the Celestial wizard stood a giant monster made completely out of rock. Atop the giant, stood Sherry.

"It's like we're playing cat and mouse. I love that game. Let's see what you can do little mouse. You think you can beat my rock doll?" Sherry mocked.

"No! I'm in trouble, I don't think I have a Spirit strong enough to destroy that thing." The blond panicked.

The rock doll threw his fist to the ground, throwing Lucy through the air. As Lucy ran, Sherry and her doll gave chase, with the doll throwing its fist wherever Lucy had ran.

"This is bad, bad, bad! Oh, so very bad!" Lucy screamed as she continued to run.

"Don't let her get away Rock Doll. Let's teach that foolish little girl a lesson." Sherry ordered.

"Who are you calling a little girl?! We're the same age! I might even be a little older!" Lucy exclaimed furiously.

"It's not a good idea to keep babbling like that, unless you want us to catch you." The pink-haired wizard laughed.

Lucy pulled out her key ring in search of a Spirit that could help.

"Okay, what Spirits do I have that can help me out in this situation?" She asked herself. Unfortunately, she came up with nothing.

"You'd better hurry! If you don't start moving faster, we're gonna catch up with you."

*BOOM*

Lucy was nearly sent flying again as the doll punched the ground near her. She stopped as she neared a cliff.

"I command you to crush her flat!" Sherry ordered as the giant rock doll stomped its foot, throwing Lucy to the edge of the cliff.

*CRACK*

The edge of the cliff began to break apart.

"Hold on, isn't this a-a cliff?!"

Lucy began screaming as the edge of the cliff broke away and fell, bringing Lucy along with it.

*CRASH*

The cliff shattered as it collided with the ground. Luckily, Lucy was able to survive the fall.

"Finish her rock doll!" Sherry demanded. The rock doll jumped off the cliff. Seeing that the giant rock monster was going to fall on top of her and crush her, Lucy stood up and ran.

Sherry laughed at the sight before her, "Hahahahaha! There's nowhere to run blondie!"

Lucy continued running, until she came upon the shore of the island. Seeing the ocean of water before, Lucy realized that she could summon one of her Celestial Spirits, Aquarius.

Sherry and her rock doll walked up behind the blond wizard.

"It looks like the cat's finally going to catch the mouse!"

"Water can't destroy that thing." Lucy thought to herself, "Besides, Aquarius would just wash me away with them. Wait a minute."

Sherry continued laughing like a maniac, "I'm going to crush you like a little bug! Sorry, no love for you."

*BOOM*

The rock doll tried to attack Lucy yet again.

" _'Wash me away'_. That's it!" Lucy realized as she grabbed one of her golden keys.

" **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!** "

A flash of water appeared as the 'mermaid' Spirit herself came forth.

"Aquarius?! How does a weakling like you have a Spirit with that kind of power?" Sherry questioned.

Lucy pointed directly at Sherry, "That girl is our enemy! You hate her kind! So go get her!"

"Tch." Was the only response the wizard got from the blue-haired Spirit.

"I don't have time to deal with your bad attitude! Get over there and take her down, now!"

"Well, I see you're just as annoying as ever. No wonder you still don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius insulted her owner.

"Geez! Why do you have to keep rubbing it in like that?!" Lucy cried.

" **Marionette Attack!** You will now do as _I_ command!" Sherry attempted to use her magic on the water Spirit.

"What?" Aquarius questioned.

"She's under my spell, so she won't do your bidding anymore. Might as well send her back." Sherry suggested of Lucy.

"No way. Aquarius is still my ace in the hole." Lucy refused.

"I bet you still won't think that when the sea washes away your pitiful existence! Now Aquarius, get rid of this stupid girl once and for all!"

The just ticked the water Spirit, "What?! I was already planning on it!"

Aquarius sent a large wave to wash Lucy away.

"Say goodbye little-uh?" Sherry realized that the giant wave was heading for her too.

"Aaaaahh!"

"Huh, and I thought the blond girl was stupid." Aquarius said as she watched the two wizards spinning in the water, "I can close my own gate thank you very much. Buh-bye!"

As the water finished swirling, the two girls were left washed up on the shore of the island.

Lucy stood up, attempting to get her balance back, "Leave it to Aquarius to hurl her waves against friend and foe alike."

Sherry attempted to regain her own balance, "I hate myself for allowing me to trick me again. But it doesn't matter 'cuz she wasn't strong enough to destroy my rock doll."

"Yeah so what, that puppet of yours can't do anything if you're not there to control it. I knew all I had to do was get you away from that thing and it worked because now you're too dizzy to even walk a straight line!"

The two wizards bumped into each other and began fighting rather pitifully.

"That's what you get for messing with a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can't believe we ended up in a stalemate." Sherry said.

"What do you mean stalemate? I'm obviously the winner here!" The blond declared.

"You can't just declare yourself the winner of a fight! If that's the case, then I'm the winner!" Sherry challenged.

"I don't think so!" Lucy extended her arm as she threw it at the pinkette's throat.

Sherry went flying across through the air.

"No! How'd this happen to me? I never lose."

"Oh yeah? Well you just did. To a wizard from Fairy Tail!" Lucy boasted.

As Sherry hit the ground, so did her rock doll.

"Although the burning flame of my life has been extinguished far too soon, my love for you will blaze on eternally Cold Emperor." Sherry cried far too dramatically.

"You're not gonna die, so let's tone down the drama, okay?" Lucy suggested.

"Angelica, avenge your master's death."

Lucy was confused as to why the pink-haired wizard had requested that. Meanwhile, behind Lucy, the giant blue rat from earlier leaped into the air.

"Wait, I thought that rat was one of her puppets!" Lucy then found that she was unable to move, "I can't move my legs for some reason."

Worn out from fighting? Scared stiff? Plot convenience? Really, the list could go on.

Lucy sat there watching as the rat continued to come at her. Until...

*SLASH*

The rat was knocked out as it was slashed with a sword. Erza's sword to be more precise.

*THUD*

The rat fell to the ground.

"Erza!" Lucy called out only to get a glare I return. Seems she forgot that Erza was mad at her and Natsu for taking an S class request without permission.

"Lucy. I assume you know why I'm here. You do, don't you?" The armored wizard questioned.

"To take us back? Promise you won't hurt me?" Lucy begged only for her question to repeat in an awkward echo.

Happy had finally arrived to Lucy's aid.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you! I'm glad you're okay. I was worr-" The blue cat stopped talking as he noticed Erza was right there in front of Lucy.

Happy attempting the fly away, but failed miserably. He was now in the grasp of Erza's fist, hanging upside down by his tail.

"Now, where is Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Listen, I'm sorry we came here without permission. But some really awful things have been happening on this island. There's this guy and his minions who are trying to revive a frozen demon. And the island's villagers are suffering because of this magic spell they're using. They've turned into monsters. We just thought that if we worked together, we might be able to help them." Lucy tried to explain the situation. But the cold hard glare from Erza remained.

"None of that is my concern." She said simply.

"Please Erza! Let us finish this job! We can't leave things this way!" Lucy pleaded. Only to receive a sword pointed at her.

"I don't think you understand. The three of you have betrayed Master Makarov. You'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives." Erza finished.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 11:30 AM)**

Gray woke up to find himself in a strange area. Sitting up in his bed, he looked around. He noticed he was in a tent full of boxes and barrels among other things.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he walked out of the tent.

One of the villagers walked up to the ice wizard.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm glad you're awake." She said relieved.

"What is this place?" Gray asked.

"It's a storage area that's not too far from the village. Everything was destroyed in the attack last night, so we decided to come here for shelter." She answered.

"The whole village? That's horrible."

Gray then remembered what happened last night, that Lyon ordered his minions to destroy the village. Looking back at the storage area, he was shocked and amazed that they actually destroyed the village.

"Nngh." Gray winced in pain as he grabbed the left side of his chest.

"You know, it was a miracle that Natsu, Lucy, and Aron were here. Thanks to their bravery, everybody was able to make it out alive." The villager said.

"So are they still around here somewhere?" Gray wondered.

"Yes. They actually wanted me to show you to their tent once you'd finally woken up." She responded.

"Which tent?"

The girl pointed somewhere to the left, "They're waiting for you in that big one, right over there."

Gray walked over to the tent. As he walked in, he noticed something odd.

"You made me wait. Not smart." The woman stated.

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

Next to the armor-clad wizard were Lucy and Happy, tied up with rope.

"Why are they tied up?" Gray asked.

"Lucy's got me up to speed with everything's that's happened. I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these two fools. Not to mention, you knew Aron was being dragged along here. Needless to say, I'm disappointed."

"Where are Natsu and Aron anyway?" The ice wizard wondered.

"That's something we'd all like to know." Erza responded.

"The last time I saw them, they were fighting against the Cold Emperor's lackeys. But when we went back to where the village was, there wasn't any sign of them. Wherever they are, I hope they're okay." Lucy continued, "Anyways, since we couldn't find them, Erza demanded that we take her to you, but I had no idea where you ended up."

"So I did some scouting from the air. And from up there, I could see that the villagers had moved into this storage area." Happy finished.

"Okay, we're going to search for Natsu and Aron, and then we're going back to the guild." Erza said as she walked up next to Gray.

"But we can't leave the island just yet. If Lucy filled you in, then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now." Gray reminded her.

"And what would be your point?" Erza questioned the ice wizard.

Gray couldn't answer as he just stood there, staring at the red-head.

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 11:50 AM) [Aron's POV]**

Natsu and I were walking through the forest to the temple. Natsu was yawning from just waking up.

"Man, I finally come up with the perfect plan and then I go and oversleep." The fire-breather said.

"Well, if you weren't such a heavy sleeper, I would've been able to get you up earlier!" I exclaim.

The two of us arrived at the doorway of the temple.

"Alright then, let's do this." Natsu pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 11:50 AM) [Third POV]**

"I came here, solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild. I'm not interested in anything other than that." Erza told Gray.

"Rules?! Have you even seen what's happened to the people on this island?" gray questioned.

"I have."

"And you're still just gonna turn your back on them?" He asked.

"They're request is posted on the boards of every guild hall. The villagers would be better served by wizards who are cleared for S Class. You're not qualified." Erza stated.

"How can you be so heartless?" Gray questioned the armored wizard.

Erza turned her head, glaring at Gray, "What did you say?"

"That's no way to speak to the great Erza!" Happy panicked.

"You suck-up." Lucy said simply.

"Have you chosen to defy the guild's rules as well?" Erza questioned as she activated her magic. She pointed her sword directly at Gray, "You'll face the same punishment."

Gray grabbed the tip of her sword, pulling it down to his chest. Both wizards glared at each other, tension thick in the air.

Gray pulled the tip of the sword down to his Fairy Tail emblem, "Do what you must. For me, there's no other choice to be made. I can't walk away from what I know is right."

Erza was hesitant to lower her sword. But when she did, Gray walked to the opening of the tent.

"I'm seeing this through to the end. And you can't stop me." The ice wizard said as he left.

A moment of silence passed before Erza turned, glaring at Lucy and Happy.

Lucy panicked, "Please don't get mad at us! We don't have any control over Gray!"

"He's not feeling like himself right now, 'cuz he lost a fight to his old friend!" Happy added.

Erza took two swift slashes with her sword at Lucy and Happy. The rope restraining the two, released and fell to the floor.

"These events are intolerable. We'll deal with the immediate problems for now." Erza said.

"Thank you!" Lucy and Happy sounded relieved.

"This doesn't change anything. You're still going to face punishment." The red-head reminded them.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 11:50 AM)**

Inside the temple, Lyon stood in front of a throne atop a raised platform.

"How pathetic. You're the only one still standing, Toby." Lyon said to the lion-man in front of him.

Toby whined.

"Those Fairy Tail wizards. They're quite impressive." A flashback of Toby running into Aron's Gauntlet popped up.

"Hey, can we keep that whole running-into-a-giant-metal-fist thing a secret?" Toby requested.

A small green-haired man walked into the room.

"This unfortunate turn of events can put the resurrection of Deliora in jeopardy." The man said.

"Zalty. You're stealthy as ever." The Cold Emperor stated.

"If all goes as planned, the demon should awaken at some point tonight. But we have to keep an eye on those wizards. If they were to interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony, then Deliora would forever remain entombed in ice. Salamander and Titania are quite powerful. They could easily foil our plans. Though the one with the silver streak is one I cannot predict. He may very well be the son of the Dark Mage, Daglyn Blakk. One of the few wizard families to practice Metal Morphing magic. Thus, I suggest you be wary of him as well." The newly named Zalty informed.

"As always, you seem remarkably well informed. No matter, I can't say I'm worried. Those fools may be strong, But they're no match for me."

"I was hoping you'd say that. So it's very reassuring to hear. But still, allow me the honor of joining you in battle for old time's sake." Zalty requested.

"Hold up, I didn't know you were a wizard too!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yes, it's been a while since I've used it but I've dabbled in a particular form of Lost Magic."

"Sure, we could use another wizard." Lyon allowed the small man to join in the battle.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

The temple then began rumbling as it tilted to one side.

"It's an earthquake!" Toby cried.

"I don't think so." Lyon said.

"It's all coming down!" The cat-man panicked.

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 12:00 PM) [Aron's POV]**

*CRASH* *BOOM*

*CRASH*

Natsu and I continued destroying the support pillars to the temple. The idea was to make the temple tilt in either direction so that the Moon Drip spell would have no effect on Deliora. We were each using our magic to increase our strengths. Natu's fists and feet were engulfed with flames as he destroyed each pillar while I used Golem's Gauntlet and Goliath's Hammer to crumble them to pieces.

As the temple tilted, Natsu finished by blasting a beam of fire from his mouth through the floors above.

Looking up, we could se three people. On the left was Toby, then Lyon, and finally some weird small guy with green hair.

"I should have known Slamander would make the first move. And it looks like he brought a friend. It appears we have visitors sir." The small green guy said.

"Hahahahaha! You know, I usually end up breaking stuff by accident. It's kind of funny how hard it is when I'm trying to do it on purpose!" Natsu exclaimed. Yeah, I don't think that's something you should be proud of.

"What are you doing here?!" The Cold Emperor questioned us.

"We're knocking this place over! Then you won't be able to shine moonlight on that demon you got underground!" The fire-breather answered.

"Insolent fool. Just who do you think you are?! You dare challenge me!" Lyon yelled.

"Okay, would someone please explain to me what's going on? 'Cuz I'm lost." Toby requested.

"Really? He can't figure out our plan? Didn't you just explain it to them?" I asked.

"Tried to tell you he was dumb." Natsu responded.

"Evidently, these two are the reason the temple is now tilted. I assume that they destroyed the support pillars on one side. Dong so caused the temple to shift in that direction. This in turn, will prevent any moonlight from shining directly onto Deliora." The green-haired man explained to the harebrained lion-man, "It's an ingenious plan. I'm actually quite surprised that dolt was the one that came up with it."

"So you gonna fight me or what?!" Natsu questioned as he shot fire from his feet for propulsion.

Up above, Lyon and Toby seemed to be talking about something. Though, Natsu being Natsu, he got tired of them talking and shot upwards.

*POW*

He head-butted the Cold Emperor in the stomach.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." That's when I noticed something odd, "What the?"

*CRASH*

The Cold Emperor shattered into ice.

"What the? He's fake?" Natsu asked.

" **Ice Make: Eagle!** " I heard a spell being called out. That can't be good.

Not taking any chances, I morphed my bracelets into my Monkey's Staff. Extending the length of it, I launched myself upwards. As I reached the floor where Lyon and Natsu were, I saw several ice-made birds targeting Natsu.

"You can't dodge them in mid-air!" Lyon exclaimed.

Natsu proved this false as he blasted fire out of his mouth to propel him back to the floor.

That's about the time I remembered there were other people in here. One of which was about to attack me.

"Gaaaah!" Toby yelled as he attempted to slash me with his claws again.

"Ugh, you again? Didn't I already defeat you?" I questioned the cat-man.

"Yeah. And it was humiliating too! Which is why I'm gonna have my revenge!" He charged at me, ready to attack while I merely extended my Monkey's Staff to dodge.

We continued this until we both noticed fire coming our way.

" **Metal Morph: Silver Shield!** "

Placing my shield, up I was protected from Natsu's flames. Though, I can't say the same for Toby.

Looking back at the charred cat-man, I began to laugh. My amusement was cut off when the floor beneath me began to give way. I fell back down through the floors.

* * *

"Ugh, now that hurt." I said as I rubbed my head. Looking around the place I fell into, I noticed Natsu was there too.

"Hey, you okay Natsu?" I asked the fire-breather.

"Yeah." He responded, "I'll be a whole lot better once we defeat that guy."

"Hmm, right!" I agreed as Natsu jumped back up the floors.

Using my Monkey's Staff again, I launched myself to the top.

"Leave me. I can take care of this myself." The Cold Emperor ordered.

"Hey, where'd the ice come from?" I asked no one in particular.

Lyon continued, "Once I finally defeat the demon, everyone will worship my name, Cold Emperor Lyon. I've worked too hard to let a couple of brats tarnish it."

"As you wish." The green guy complied.

"So you want to try to defeat Deliora?" Natsu questioned.

You gotta be kidding me. That's even crazier than Natsu's plan.

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 12:30 PM) [Third POV]**

Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were heading straight to the temple.

"Are you kidding me? He seriously wants to fight that demon?" Lucy asked while questioning Lyon's sanity.

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 12:30 PM) [Aron's POV]**

"The thing looks half dead already. So let me get this straight, you're going through all this trouble to melt that ice just so you can fight it?" Natsu questioned the white-haired wizard, "That's pretty messed up if you ask me."

"Yeah! I mean, what's the purpose of fighting something that's already defeated?!" I pitched in.

"I must rise above Ur's legacy. I will not rest until I've fulfilled my dreams!" Lyon exclaimed as he shot more ice birds at us. We continued to dodge his attacks.

"Why go this far?! Can't you just challenge her and be done with it?!" Natsu asked. Natsu was able to dodge Lyon's last attack, but I got knocked down.

*THUD*

"Nngh! Crap that's cold!" I grunted in pain.

"Well I would if I could! But Ur has been dead for years!" That stopped Natsu in his tracks.

"I didn't realize that she ended up dying when she sealed it." Natsu said.

"Yes, but she'd still be alive if it wasn't for Gray!" There it is again. Why does he think that Gray killed his master? Gray wouldn't do something like that.

Lyon used his magic to create another ice bird which collided with Natsu. Mist began to spread as the explosion occurred. When the mist dispersed, Natsu was left standing, holding his arm up in a blocking position.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I do know what you're doing in the present. And it's hurting a lot of innocent people. And since you don't seem to realize that yourself, I'll have to knock some sense into you!"

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 12:40 PM)**

"Even back when we were kids, Lyon's always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability. But since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly, he's decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora. 'Cuz it's the one thing that she couldn't do." Gray explained Lyon's intentions to the others.

"Well yeah, I guess that'd be the only way to challenge someone who's dead." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Listen, there's something... something I never got to tell him." Gray turned to face them, "I kept it secret. Ur made me promise to never let him know. But I have to. Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive." The ice wizard finished, much to the three wizards' shock.

* * *

Chapter 14 and part four of the Galuna Island Arc: Complete.

First off, I guess it should be taken note of, that this is the first chapter to have any part of it written in third person. So yeah, there's that. I also highly doubt it will be the last that will have a part of it written in the third person.

Also, good news. I have begun writing/prepping the first OC-based Arc for this fanfic. It will take place after the Galuna Island Arc. Yes, it does seem a little soon, but finding a good break between arcs to fit it in was a pain. Seeing as how every arc finds someway to connect to the next. Anyways, the OC Arc will touch base on Aron's past (Like the story hasn't already), and even reveal some secrets that have been hinted at up till now. If you know what the hints are, then good for you. The title of the arc will be the Furokkusu Arc. So yeah, look out for that.

Finally, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Auguste the clown._


	15. Galuna Island Arc: Part 5

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 12:40 PM) [Third POV]**

"The truth is, Ur's still alive." Gray told the three wizards in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"It's been ten years." He began.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 ** _(Somewhere in the North, X774 9:40 PM)_**

 _Deliora attacked my hometown. I've never seen such destruction. The whole place was wiped out in les than a day._

 ** _(Same place, X774 8:30 AM)_**

 _"I've heard of Deliora's destructive power, but I never expected this." A woman said as she looked at the destruction caused to the village. She had dark purple hair and black eyes. She wore a red shirt under a tan jacket, black jeans, and brown shoes._

 _Somewhere, underneath the rubble, a small boy with black hair and a blue shirt grunted as he tried to break free._

 _"Lyon! Get over here, we got a survivor!" The woman called out to her student. He had white hair and black eyes. He wore a blue jacket with orange linings, green jeans,_

 _The two of them ran over to the injured boy._

 _"Hey, are you alright?" Lyon called out._

 _The boy's vision started out blurry but soon cleared up. He was able to make out the two figures standing in front of him._

 _Ur and Lyon found me. They pulled me from the rubble._

 ** _(In a graveyard, X774 7:20 AM)_**

 _The young Gray laid a flower on a grave._

 _"Deliora, you're gonna pay for this. I'll stop you, I swear it." The young Gray vowed._

 _That vow, is how it all began._

 ** _(Cold, snowy mountains, X774 9:00 AM)_**

 _The young Gray and Lyon stood in a cold and snowy mountainous terrain with their master, Ur. Gray was breathing heavily, trying to keep warm._

 _"Are you gonna be able to keep up Gray? I warned you, training with me can be tough." The ice wizard reminded._

 _"Yeah, but I'll do whatever it takes. I have to become stronger than Deliora. Because someday, I'm gonna beat him!" The young boy declared._

 _Lyon on the other hand, didn't believe the Gray could accomplish such a task._

 _"Okay, let's get started." Ur said._

 _"Fine. Ready when you are." Gray was half-expecting some sort of fight. What he didn't expect however, was for his master to strip, "Whoa, what are you doing?!"_

 _"The first step is to strip." She answered simply._

 _"Are you kidding me?!" Gray questioned, "You're crazy if you think I'm stripping in the snow! Back me up Lyon."_

 _He also didn't expect the white-haired boy to strip as well._

 _"Now you're naked too?!"_

 _"Just hurry up and do it kid. Come on, you want to learn magic right?" Lyon asked._

 _"I can't believe you're making me do this! It better not be some kind of joke!" He exclaimed as he took off his clothes._

 _"Atta boy Gray. If you really wanna control the cold, then you'll have to become one with it. You'll get used to it soon." Ur told them._

 _"I already have." Lyon said, trying to cover up the fact he was freezing._

 _"You're shivering just as much as I am." Gray reminded the white-haired boy._

 _"Let's go boys." The ice wizard ordered._

 _"I thought you were gonna teach me magic!" Gray exclaimed._

 _"Just run. I don't wanna do this beginner stuff again either." Lyon said._

 _They ran through the snowy mountains, along icy shores, and even took ice baths. None of which, Gray enjoyed._

 _"I practice Maker Magic. Out of all the magical arts, I fell this one gives you the most creative freedom." Ur said, trying to teach her new student._

 _Lyon used his magic to create a giant gorilla, much to Gray's shock. In the end, he got hit on the head for using only one hand instead of two._

 _"In fact, every wizard who practices Maker Magic has their own unique style. If you train hard, then someday, you'll create a style all your own."_

 _Gray continued to train with Ur and Lyon. Despite the blistering cold, he persevered. Because he had to learn magic, so that he could one day, destroy Deliora._

* * *

 ** _(A town, X774 8:30 AM)_**

 _Ur sat at a fruit stand as her two students sat by a bush in town. Meanwhile, Ur was talking to a friend of hers._

 _"Who's the dark haired boy? You pick up another student?" The woman asked._

 _"Yeah, his name's Gray. He's a rebel and doesn't want to do what he's told." Ur answered._

 _"The other boy's named Lyon, right?" She asked again, "I bet when those two grow up, they're going to be quite the lookers."_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"Yeah. In fact, would you mind saving one of them for me?" The blonde requested._

 _"Hmph, if you want those little headaches, you're welcome to them." The ice wizard allowed._

 _"You know, you're not gonna have much luck with the men if they think you've got kids." The woman said._

 _Ur laughed, "I don't need romantic advice."_

 _"You're not getting any younger Ur." The woman continued, "And you deserve to be happy. Promise you'll give it a little thought?"_

 _"Yeah, sure." Ur said as she raised her eyebrow._

 _Meanwhile, Lyon and Gray were sitting elsewhere. Gray looked bored and grumpy while Lyon talked._

 _"Tell me something. How long do you think it's gonna take us to become stronger than Ur?"_

 _"How the heck should I know?" Gray questioned._

 _"She's the best wizard around. But my dream is to someday be even better than she is." Lyon said as he looked up to the sky._

 _"Can't stop running your mouth, can you? Do you really think I care about that?" Gray asked rather rudely._

 _"Why are you always so grumpy?" Lyon wondered._

 _Gray answered, "'Cuz you're all_ 'Master this' _and_ 'Master that' _, it's bugging me."_

 _Lyon continued, "She told me she decided to teach you because, she sees some kind of darkness inside of you."_

 _"Well she's probably right, especially after everything I've been through." The dark-haired boy admitted._

 _"Well she wants to help you get rid of it."_

 _"I'll do that on my own, just watch. Right now, all I care about is getting revenge on Deliora. And once I've learned enough magic, I'm so out of here. Bye, bye Ice Witch." Gray finished just in time to get a punch to the head._

 _"Keep talking that way about me and you're dead meat kid." Ur warned._

 _"I'm sorry." Gray apologized as Lyon kept laughing._

 _The three of them continued walking through the town. Everyone was quiet until Gray spoke up._

 _"So when are you gonna start teaching us some powerful magic?"_

 _"I already have." Ur answered simply._

 _"I'm not talking about that Maker Magic stuff. Far as I can tell, that junk's completely useless." Ur immediately stopped at Gray's statement._

 _She turned around as she narrowed her eyes at the young boy. Gray turned his head away from the glare._

 _"Look me in the eyes. Gray." The boy did as told, "I told you, Maker Magic give you creative freedom. Once you're able to create your own style, you can make it as powerful as you want."_

 _"You keep saying the same thing over and over again." Little did Gray know, he was unconsciously stripping as he spoke._

 _"Gray! We're in public! Put your clothes back on!" Ur ordered._

 _"Now I have this weird habit 'cuz of you!" Gray accused the ice wizard._

 _Ur punched the boy in the air, "Don't you blame it on me."_

 _The townsfolk as well as Lyon couldn't stop from laughing._

 _Ur held Gray up off the ground._

 _"Let's get out of here."_

 _"Okay." Gray agreed._

* * *

 ** _(Back in the snowy mountains, X774 11:20 AM)_**

 _"Well that was embarrassing." Ur said as the three of them walked through the snowy terrain together._

 _"And hilarious!" Lyon laughed._

 _"Shut up brownnoser." Gray demanded._

 _"You shut up streaker."_

 _A wagon was going by with what seemed to be three hunters._

 _"Have you heard any news about Deliora's whereabouts?" The bearded one asked._

 _Gray stopped as his interest was peaked. He continued to listen._

 _"Yeah, I heard it made its way to the Northern continent. It's somewhere around Broggo." The other one answered._

 _"I hope they don't end up suffering the same fate as this one."_

 _The bag of groceries that Gray had been holding fell to the ground._

 _Hearing this, Ur and Lyon turned around, "What's wrong?"_

 _"That's where it is, in Broggo." Was the only response that Ur was given._

 ** _(Ur's Lodge, X774 8:20 PM)_**

 _"No way! Deliora is out of your league Gray! It'll kill you. Don't go!" Ur tried to warn her student. But the dark haired boy continued to walk in the snow storm, determined to kill Deliora._

 _"Beg all you want, you're not gonna change my mind! Don't you understand? That demon took my mom and dad away from me! I have to get revenge!" Gray exclaimed._

 _"Leave and you're no longer my student." Ur told him._

 _"Fine! I'm better off without you." Gray said before he walked away form the house._

 _Lyon watched on, "Don't go."_

 _"And if that thing kills me, it'll be your fault! You should have taught me real magic!" Was the last thing he said as he headed off to face Deliora._

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 1:00 PM)**

Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy had finally reached the Temple of Moon. However, they were confused at the sight before them. What happened to the temple?

"Uh... Hey guys? Is it just me or does that temple look a little crooked right now?" Lucy asked.

"What happened to it?" The blue flying cat wondered.

"I'm guessing Natsu." Gray responded.

"Me too." Erza agreed.

"I don't know how he managed to pull it off, but he's the only one who'd do something that crazy." Gray continued, "It's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temple's tilted like that, the moonlight won't hit Deliora."

"You mean his habit of destroying stuff actually came in useful for once?" Lucy questioned.

"Seems so. And if Aron's with him, no doubt those two are causing some damage." Erza answered.

"My head's stuck! Looking sideways at that crooked temple hurt my neck!" Happy panicked. Then...

*CRACK*

Happy's neck snapped the other way.

That's when Erza sensed something coming from the forest. As several crescent... moon... blades came flying from the trees, Erza punched Lucy and Happy away.

"Watch out!" She exclaimed.

Her and Gray dodged the flying blades.

"Who's there?!" Erza questioned.

*THUD*

*CRACK*

Lucy grabbed her head after she slammed into a tree. Happy on the other hand, got his neck stuck back in the previous position.

The same group of robed people from earlier appeared out of the forest.

"We've tracked you down Fairy Tail." One of them said.

"We won't allow you to interfere." Another spoke.

"No these guys." Gray groaned.

"Lyon's minions?" Erza asked.

"They're all around us!" the blond wizard exclaimed.

"I can handle this myself." A red spell circle appeared from Erza's hand as she requiped her sword.

"You sure?" Gray asked.

"I'll take care of them. You go and settle things with Lyon."

*SNAP*

"We'll fight with her. You just go and do what you gotta do." Lucy said as she cracked her whip.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Gray smiled, "Thanks you guys."

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 1:10 PM) [Aron's POV]**

*CRASH*

Natsu and I continued to fight the Cold Emperor. Neither side seemed to be winning. Unless, of course, you count me getting the blunt of most of the attacks.

*BOOM*

* * *

 **(Galuna Island, X784 1:10 PM) [Third POV]**

Gray ran as fast as he could towards the temple. He had to stop Lyon.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 ** _(Broggo, X774 9:00 PM)_**

 _Deliora stood there, above the town of Broggo, ready to attack. A green light glowed in the monster's mouth._

 _" **Ice Make: Rose** **Garden!** " Ur trapped the demon in a block of ice that resembled that of hundreds of roses._

 _The green light glowed brighter until it become a powerful magic attack that decimated a good portion of Broggo. What was left was a wall of fire. Due to the attack, the demon released itself from the ice._

 _The townspeople watched in horror as they're home was destroyed by Deliora. Back on the battlefield, an ice shield shattered, revealing Ur, though she was becoming exhausted._

 _"I can't keep this up. I'm using to much magic energy." She huffed._

 _Looking behind her, she saw her two students laying on the ground._

 _"*GASP*" Gray came to. Looking back from where he was, he saw Deliora. The demon he set forth to destroy was still there, ravaging even more of the town._

 _"It's okay." Ur reassured him a she hugged her student, "Everything's going to be fine."_

 _"You're here. Ur, but why?" The young wizard asked._

 _"I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here. I can't concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you." Ur said simply._

 _"Oh no!" Gray exclaimed as he saw his friend unconscious._

 _"He's fine, just out cold." The ice wizard said._

 _Gray ran over to Lyon, picking him up and placing him on his shoulder._

 _"Deliora! It's too strong. I didn't stand a chance." Gray said, mentally kicking himself for being a fool._

 _"Get going." Ur ordered._

 _"Wait. Why'd you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore." The dark-haired boy asked._

 _Ur stopped and spoke, not turning around, "A friend said something recently that made me think. She told me I deserved to be happy. Which shocked me, 'cuz I never thought of myself as unhappy. She just doesn't understand. I have two adorable little students that I spend each day with, and watch them grow into men. What more could I want?"_

 _Gray just stood there, listening to his master._

 _"I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier."_

 _"Ur, your leg." Gray noticed the ice replacing the wizard's leg._

 _"Oh, you noticed? I lost the real one, but this'll do for now. My Maker Magic came in handy. I vowed I would free you from the darkness within you. And if that means I have to fight this demon, then so be it." Gray cried through every word his master said, "Now get out of here and let me do this."_

 _"No! I'm not leaving you! It's my fault that all of this happened!" gray refused._

 _"No one's at fault. This is just something we have to go through in order to be happy again." Ur walked off to face the demon._

 _"Wait Ur." Came the voice of the now conscious Lyon._

 _"I thought you were unconscious. I need you ad Gray to-" She was cut off by Lyon._

 _"You're gonna defeat it right? You're talking like you're not gonna make it."_

 _"Let her go!" Gray told his friend._

 _"Shut up! You can beat that thing no problem. You're the strongest wizard alive, that demon's no match for you." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than his master._

 _"Lyon, how many times have I told you? There's always someone better."_

 _Lyon didn't want to believe it, "But that can't be true."_

 _"In the western countries, there are lots of wizards who are more powerful than me." Ur told him._

 _"No that's not true. It's not, 'cuz you're the strongest. If you aren't, then why have I been training with you all this time?" The white-haired wizard questioned._

 _"One day, you'll surpass me. And when that day comes, I hope you'll move onto a loftier goal." She said._

 _"I studied with you because I thought you were the best there was. If you let that monster defeat you, you'll prove me wrong. Ur! Don't betray me!" Lyon cried._

 _Ur was hesitant to speak, "Lyon, I-"_

 _The white-haired boy didn't give her a chance to speak as he ran past her, towards Deliora._

 _"If you're not gonna give it your all, then I'll have to do it myself!" He exclaimed._

 _The boy placed himself in a wide stance with his arms crossed, the left arm under the right. His left palm was faced upwards while his right was faced downwards._

 _"Lyon, that stance! Where'd you learn that?!" Ur questioned the young wizard._

 _"Where you ask? Since you don't want to teach us powerful magic yourself, I went to the storehouse and read all your magic books! You hid spells like the Ice Shell from me because you were scared. That's why isn't it?!"_

 _"Did you even bother to read that book all the way through?! Do you know what happens to the spell caster?!" The master questioned again._

 _"Will he be okay?" Gray asked._

 _"I asked you a question! Answer me Lyon!" Ur demanded._

 _But Lyon didn't answer her. He didn't listen nor did he care. He wanted to destroy Deliora. He wanted to surpass his master, Ur. And he was going to do so, by any means necessary._

 _Sensing the powerful magic being performed, Deliora turned around to see the white-haired boy standing there._

 _"Please, you can't do this!" Gray exclaimed._

 _"No. It noticed us." Ur said, worriedly._

 _"I know magic's too weak to kill Deliora. But, if I cast the Ice Shell spell, I can seal it in ice for eternity!" The boy exclaimed._

 _Before he could cast the spell, Lyon was frozen in a rose made of ice._

 _"Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you do that." Ur said._

 _"But Ur, why is it bad?" Gray wondered._

 _"When that spell's used, the caster's body becomes the Ice Shell itself." Ur answered as she walked up to the giant demon, "He's right though. That's the only way Deliora can be stopped. I never would have imagined Lyon would come up with the same idea I had."_

 _As she continued walking, Gray's master activated her magic._

 _"Hey wait. Where are you going?!" Gray called out._

 _"I must have taught him well." The ice wizard said to herself._

 _"Ur!" The young Gray continued to call out._

 _"Stay back!" Ur began the spell. Several spell circles appeared around Deliora as the entire town was covered in a blue glowing light._

 _"I won't ever let you hurt my students again! This is the end of a line you monster! **Absolute Freeze: Iced Shell!** "_

 _Ice began enveloping the demon._

 _"Ur, no!" Gray cried._

 _Ur's face began to crack._

 _"Please! Don't do it!" He begged._

 _Ur spoke softly, "It's a sacrifice I have to make in order to save the two of you. My body will become the ice that will seal the demon, Deliora, for eternity. Gray? Promise me this one thing. Please, tell Lyon I died. If he found out I've been turned into ice, he'd probably waster his entire life trying to find a way to undo the spell. And that would make my sacrifice meaningless."_

 _"Stop!" Gray yelled._

 _"I want Lyon to see the world and live a full life." She continued, "And Gray? I want the same for you."_

 _Gray continued to cry out to his master, "I'm begging you! Please don't do this! I promise, I'll do whatever you tell me to from now on!"_

 _Ur looked on at her young student._

 _"There's no reason to be sad. I'll live on. Please don't cry." Ur's entire body became the ice that encased Deliora, "I may not be with you but I will protect you from Deliora. Be strong, make me proud."_

 _"Ur!" Gray screamed out to the sky as he heard the last words of his master. He would never see her again._

 _Suddenly, I felt all the anger and sadness I had within me just disappear. At that moment, I swore I would always be strong for her. I'd become the best wizard I could to make her proud of me. But Lyon was different._

* * *

 ** _(Broggo, X774 7:40 AM)_**

 _The sun shone down on the ruins of the once full town of Broggo. A dark-haired boy sat in the rubble, holding his knees to his chest as the white-haired boy woke up._

 _"Ow, what'd she do to me?" Lyon wondered._

 _Standing up, Lyon could see the demon, Deliora in its icy tomb._

 _"That's Deliora! How did it happen? Did Ur cast the spell? Did she? Where is she now? Tell me!" Lyon demanded answers._

 _"She... she's dead." Gray answered through the sniffling and crying that covered his voice._

 _Lyon's eyes widened in shock. There was no way Ur could be dead. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't._

 _"No. No!" Lyon cried as he tackled Gray, "You jerk! How will I surpass her now?! She's dead and so is my dream, 'cuz of you!"_

 _"*HIC* I'm sorry."_

 _"That's not good enough! It won't bring her back! You killed my dream!" Lyon released his grip on Gray, "If you hadn't challenged Deliora, this wouldn't have happened!"_

 _"It's your fault she's dead. You're the one. You killed master Ur."_

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

 **(Temple of Moon, X784 2:00 PM) [Aron's POV]**

"This could go on forever. So do yourself a favor, and give up." Natsu suggested of the Cold Emperor.

"I would never give you that satisfaction." Lyon refused.

"Then you're asking for it." Natsu activated his magic. As did Lyon and myself.

"Oh, am I now?"

*CRACK* *KRNK*

"What the?" Natsu half-asked.

"Cracks?" I thought to myself.

*CRASH*

The ice shattered. What-or who-was behind it was none other than Gray.

"Oh, it's Gray!" Natsu sounded surprised.

"Leave him to me. It's time we settle things once and for all." The ice wizard demanded.

"No way man. You already lost to him once." Natsu refused.

"Yeah, what are you crazy?" I questioned him.

"Maybe so, but it's not gonna happen again. I'm ready to end this now." Gray declared. Well, at least he admits it.

"You seem awfully confident." Lyon spoke.

"You were right Lyon, I'm the one who's to blame for our master's death." Okay, I didn't expect him to admit _that_ , "But you're no better. You threatened my comrades, brought harm to the villagers, and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to create. It's time we accept our punishments, together."

"That stance! Not the Iced Shell!" Lyon exclaimed.

" _'Iced Shell'_?" Natsu repeated.

"Wait, isn't that...?" My question hung. Gray told us about that spell.

"Are you insane? You wouldn't dare!" Lyon couldn't believe what Gray was doing.

"If you want to live, change the villagers back to their human forms. And leave this island and never return!" Gray demanded. A magic circle appeared underneath his feet, "If you'll agree to that, I'll stop. Otherwise, this is the end."

"Is that so? Well I don't believe a word of it. You're bluffing." Lyon _didn't_ believe what Gray was doing.

The magic circle glowed brighter as wind began to blow around the room. Me and Natsu were forced to cover our faces.

"No I'm not." Gray assured the white-haired wizard.

Lyon attempted to cast a spell, "You'll die!"

The spell backfired as Lyon was blown across the room.

"Don't do it!" Natsu told the ice wizard.

"Gray! Stop!" I called out.

"All these years, I've lied to myself. I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me. But she did. And it's time I took responsibility!" He was really going to go through with it. I don't believe it, "So I will, here and now! I'm not afraid to die, if that's what it takes!"

"Stop this now!" Lyon demanded.

"What's it gonna be Lyon?! Are we gonna die or are we going to live? It's up to you!"

"You wouldn't! You're not brave enough to give your life! You're nothing but a coward!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Just watch me." Gray continued with the spell.

"Don't do it!" Natsu tried to stop his friend again.

"Pleas, Gray stop!" I pleaded.

This can't be happening. Is Gray really giving up his life?

* * *

Yeah, you guys probably know the routine. Chapter fifteen complete, part five of the Galuna Island Arc complete.

Also, a little update that might be disappointing to those who might be awaiting the OC Arc that will come after this arc. It will be delayed just a little bit as I want to start my _'A Ruby and a Krowe'_ fic back up. I have a few ideas in my head that I want to get on screen for that story, and hopefully get them published. So if this comes as a disappointment to anyone, I apologize. I will come back to _'The Blakk Fairy'_ after I've started _'A Ruby and a Krowe'_ back up, and start publishing the OC Arc. So there's nothing to worry about. (And yes, I do realize it's kind of a jerk move for me to say all this right after declaring the Furokkusu Arc. Sorry.)

And, man writing in third person is difficult. Starting to wonder why a good portion of FanFiction writers write in this POV in the first place.


End file.
